Delvin Malbranche et l'Epée Oubliée
by Melvick
Summary: Cette histoire se passe 1 an après que Tom Jedusor ait quitté Poudlard. Mais même sans lui, bien des dangers guettent les élèves de cette prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Delvin Malbranche est l'un d'eux, il est en sixième année, et les évènements qu'il
1. Chapter 1

**ne Baguette peu Ordinaire**

La journée avait été très belle et particulièrement étouffante en cette toute fin de mois d'Août sur le Chemin de Traverse et la rue commençait tout juste à perdre un peu de son effervescence. En effet, le premier septembre approchant rapidement, nombre d'élèves de tous âges, accompagnés le plus souvent de leurs parents, avaient fait leurs emplettes en vue de la rentrée à Poudlard. Un jeune garçon se distinguait des autres sorciers, non pas parce qu'il était petit ou grand, gros, mince ou encore chauve mais parce qu'il portait sur l'épaule un faucon. Les hiboux, les crapauds et les chats étaient d'ordinaire les compagnons préférés des sorciers. Cet adolescent était brun, avait les cheveux courts, et un sourire séduisant. Ses yeux étaient rieurs bien qu'ils fussent gris comme l'acier et cela suscitait régulièrement quelque étonnement quand on faisait sa connaissance. Delvin Malbranche était son nom.

Les bras chargés de livres tout juste achetés chez Fleury & Bot, il descendait tranquillement cette grande allée parsemée d'innombrables magasins tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Certains pourtant dégageaient des odeurs étranges, surtout ceux qui vendaient les ingrédients indispensables à la préparation des potions. Mais la magie opérait déjà, avant même de poser un chaudron sur un feu, d'ouvrir un livre ou encore de saisir sa baguette magique et de prononcer une incantation.

Dans quelques jours, Delvin commencerait sa sixième année. Trois ans auparavant, un drame épouvantable avait ébranlé le collège. La mystérieuse Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte par le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et une jeune fille avait été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes. Mimi était certes une élève sinistre et ennuyeuse, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. D'ailleurs, qui le mérite à cet âge ?

C'était la première fois que Delvin s'était senti aussi mal au sein de l'école. La paranoïa régnait alors en maître et les amitiés laissaient place au doute et à la calomnie.

Heureusement, grâce à l'intervention d'un élève de cinquième année particulièrement brillant, Tom Jedusor, le coupable avait été démasqué. La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une véritable bombe car le responsable de cette tragédie n'était autre que Hagrid, un jeune élève qui faisait plus de deux mètres trente. Lui qui était si gentil avec tout le monde, si serviable, héritier de Serpentard ? Delvin avait eu du mal à l'admettre, surtout qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié depuis que Hagrid l'avait aidé à soigner son faucon.

Toujours est-il qu'il fut renvoyé et sa baguette brisée en deux. Le professeur Dumbledore cependant, qui ne semblait pas croire à sa culpabilité, s'était arrangé pour que le géant reste tout de même à l'école.

Mais cette nouvelle année se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices, Delvin allait retrouver ses amis et surtout celle qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. L'année précédente, il avait fait la rencontre de Chloëlle Durbois, une élève de cinquième année, qui avait quitté la France où elle étudiait au collège Beaux Bâtons. Elle était venue s'installer en Angleterre avec toute sa famille. Ses parents, son frère jumeau (qui s'était révélé particulièrement détestable), et une très jeune sœur. Son frère elle et avaient été admis dans la maison Serpentard. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant pour son frère l'était en revanche beaucoup plus pour Chloëlle. Elle était appréciée par un grand nombre d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Elle était agréable et douce avec tout le monde, et on se demandait comment elle avait pu atterrir dans la maison qui avait la réputation la plus douteuse… Ils s'étaient écrit plusieurs fois pendant l'été et les mots de sa dernière lettre ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire :

_« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te revoir… Mais nous devrons nous faire discrets, mon frère ne t'apprécie vraiment pas et il m'a même menacée. Il attache une grande importance aux liens du sang, or ta mère n'était pas une sorcière…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je me fiche éperdument de ce que peut dire cet imbécile, et ni lui ni personne ne m'empêchera de te fréquenter si je le veux._

_Je pense souvent à toi et il me tarde d'être de retour à Poudlard._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Chloëlle. »_

C'est son faucon qui arracha Delvin à ses pensées, il lui pinçait le lobe de l'oreille.

Du calme Fulgur, répondit-il. Nous allons bientôt rentrer, il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas rater mon train.

Il passa alors devant la boutique de baguettes magiques Ollivander. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la vitrine poussiéreuse. La vue de ce magasin lui remémora un souvenir qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'était cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait franchi l'entrée de l'échoppe pour acheter sa première, et de toute évidence sa dernière, baguette.

Mr Ollivander, après avoir pris les mesures d'usage, lui avait fait essayer des dizaines de baguettes et aucune ne semblait lui convenir. L'une d'elles l'avait même fait saigner du nez.

Mr Ollivander semblait prendre cet échec comme un affront personnel.

Personne n'est jamais sorti d'ici sans avoir trouvé une baguette qui l'ait choisi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez exception. Foi de Ollivander !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une énième baguette de sa boîte poussiéreuse, Mr Ollivander avait retenu son geste et avait murmuré quelque chose pour lui-même mais que Delvin avait pu entendre :

A moins que… Je me demande où elle est ? après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Après avoir cherché quelques minutes, il avait sorti du niveau du sol une petite boîte fine et longue. Elle était très abîmée.

Voudriez-vous essayer celle-ci Mr Malbranche ? 27,3 cm, bois d'If.

Mais à peine Delvin avait-il tendu le bras pour s'en saisir, que la baguette avait échappé des doigts de Mr Ollivander à la vitesse d'une flèche, pour atterrir dans sa main.

Voilà qui est plutôt inhabituel ! dit Mr Ollivander. Ceci étant, vu le nombre de baguettes qui ne vous ont pas convenu, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de ce qui vient de se passer.

Pourquoi ? s'était étonné Delvin.

Voyez-vous Mr Malbranche, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué cette baguette, mais mon arrière arrière grand-père et si j'en crois ce qui est écrit sur la boîte, c'était en 1782. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a jamais trouvé acquéreur. Cette baguette recèle une grande magie, Mr Malbranche. Les sorts que vous lancerez avec elle seront plus puissants, aussi je vous demande de bien faire attention quand vous l'utiliserez. D'après ce que mon père m'a dit un jour, cette baguette est incassable et nul autre que vous ne pourra s'en servir, tout cela sans que je puisse vous dire pourquoi. J'ai connu ou fabriqué des baguettes qui avaient certaines capacités, voire même certains caprices, mais cette baguette-là est tout à fait particulière, croyez-moi !

Combien coûte-t-elle ? avait demandé Delvin.

Voyons, ça aussi c'est marqué sur la boîte. Oh ! je ne m'attendais pas à cela. 113 Gallions, 12 Mornilles et 7 Noises.

Mais Delvin n'avait jamais possédé une telle somme, son père, sans être pauvre n'était pas un homme riche. Cent treize Gallions représentaient une somme considérable. Delvin avait fouillé toutes ses poches et n'avait pu réunir que 9 Gallions et 5 Mornilles. C'était injuste. Alors qu'il venait de trouver sa baguette, il n'était pas en mesure de la payer !

Mr Ollivander avait regardé le jeune garçon avec amusement et lui avait demandé :

Est-ce que 7 Gallions vous conviendraient Mr Malbranche ?

Bien sûr ! mais pourquoi me faire une telle faveur ?

Ce n'est pas avec cette baguette que je deviendrai riche Mr Malbranche, je ne suis pas prêt à attendre cent ou deux cents ans de plus pour qu'elle choisisse un autre sorcier !

Delvin était sans voix, il était parfaitement conscient que Mr Ollivander lui faisait un cadeau.

Comment puis-je vous remercier, Mr Ollivander ?

En me promettant de ne jamais utiliser cette baguette de façon injuste ou pour faire le mal Mr Malbranche.

Je vous le promets !

Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la boutique, Delvin s'était retourné et avait demandé :

Mr Ollivander ?

Oui, jeune homme ?

Pourriez-vous me dire ce que la baguette renferme ?

Pardonnez-moi, j'avais oublié. L'élément magique qu'elle renferme n'est autre qu'un poil de la barbe de Merlin !

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Retour au Bercail**

Le train moldu avait quitté la gare de Londres depuis plusieurs heures et se dirigeait droit vers l'Ecosse. Fulgur avait préféré faire le trajet en volant. Peut être ne reviendrait-il que dans deux jours ou trois. Il était coutumier des longues escapades. Delvin et son père habitaient une grande ferme isolée qui se situait à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Glasgow. Ils y faisaient l'élevage de moutons. La bâtisse donnait sur une prairie en pente raide qui dominait un petit Loch profond et sombre. Il n'y poussait que des chardons qui accrochaient la laine des troupeaux, et de l'herbe au vert si intense, qu'elle trahissait à elle seule un climat pluvieux.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre de son compartiment, Delvin regardait machinalement le paysage défiler. Dehors, un violent orage zébrait de ses éclairs le ciel nocturne de la campagne anglaise. Il eût mieux valu pour Fulgur prendre son mal en patience et voyager en train, lui aussi.

Bercé par le roulis du wagon, les paupières de Delvin se firent lourdes et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il se revoyait cinq ans plus tôt, recevant sa première lettre de Poudlard. Bien qu'il fût lui-même sorcier, son père avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement qu'il fasse ses études dans le célèbre collège de sorcellerie, et ce, malgré les plaintes répétées de son fils. Mais un matin, un grand homme à la prestance impressionnante s'était présenté à la demeure des Malbranche. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un violet profond, sa longue barbe, déjà grisonnante, témoignait d'une sagesse due à l'âge ou peut-être à des épreuves que seule la vie sait vous réserver. Des lunettes en demi-lune, derrière lesquelles transperçait un regard pétillant et rieur, étaient posées sur son nez fin et long. C'était Delvin qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

Bonjour jeune homme, avait dit l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse. Pourrais-je parler à ton papa ?

Le garçon s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête et s'en était allé chercher son père.

Bonjour Melchior, avait dit l'homme dès qu'il le vit. Quelle joie de vous revoir.

Albus, si je m'attendais… Entrez mon ami, entrez.

Ils s'étaient serré la main avec tant de vigueur qu'on pouvait y déceler une profonde amitié et une certaine émotion… Melchior s'était ensuite retourné vers son fils pour faire les présentations.

Delvin, voici Albus Dumbledore, un vieil ami à moi !

Bonjour Monsieur, avait répondu le garçon sur un ton enjoué. Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Effectivement, j'en suis un, avait répondu Dumbledore d'une voix amusée.

Delvin, le soleil est levé depuis longtemps et les bêtes ont besoin de sortir. Tu veux bien t'en charger ? Nous avons à parler Albus et moi.

Delvin s'était exécuté immédiatement car de la part de son père, il n'était jamais souhaitable de s'entendre dire deux fois la même chose. Il avait compris également qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne à la maison sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Aussi, s'en était-il allé près de l'eau, en compagnie de sa chienne, Bergamote.

Jamais son père n'utilisait la magie, du moins, jamais devant lui. Il lui avait cependant révélé depuis longtemps l'existence de la communauté des sorciers, qui vivait cachée du monde des moldus, de l'école de sorcellerie et même du ministère de la magie. Toutes ces histoires avaient alimenté ses rêves de petit garçon. Il voulait devenir lui aussi un sorcier, lancer des sortilèges et affronter des créatures que l'on ne rencontrait que dans les contes pour enfants. Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, la puissante voix de son père avait rompu le silence.

Delvin ! viens ici !

Le cœur battant, Delvin avait accouru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, suivi de près par Bergamote. Peut être que son père avait changé d'avis et qu'il accepterait qu'il parte faire ses études à Poudlard…

Voilà ! Avait dit Melchior d'une voix incertaine. Albus est professeur à Poudlard et en est le directeur adjoint. Lui et moi avons parlé pendant un moment au sujet de la lettre que tu as reçue. Il m'a exposé ses arguments et…, bref, si tu souhaites toujours aller là bas, je ne m'y opposerai plus.

Je le veux ! avait répondu Delvin avec la plus grande ferveur.

Puis il s'était jeté dans les bras de son père en lui murmurant un profond « merci ».

Ah, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse fait toujours plaisir à voir, avait dit Dumbledore. Melchior, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que je parte. J'ai vraiment été ravi de vous revoir. Quant à toi Delvin, nous nous reverrons le premier Septembre.

Puis il avait de nouveau serré la main de son père et avait lancé un clin d'œil au jeune garçon. Alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru une certaine distance, Delvin lui avait crié à plein poumon :

Merci, professeur !

Dumbledore s'était arrêté net, pour se retourner vers la maison et lui avait adressé un signe de la main. Puis il avait disparu, comme par enchantement.

Depuis la visite de Dumbledore, Melchior s'était décidé à révéler plus de choses sur le monde magique. Il avait aussi montré à Delvin un vieux coffre rangé dans le grenier, dont ce dernier connaissait l'existence mais qui avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir. Il avait sorti une baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa veste, et l'avait pointée sur la serrure en prononçant :

_Alohomora._

Un cliquetis s'était fait entendre et ils avaient ouvert ensemble le couvercle dans un grincement sinistre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des robes de sorcier trop vieilles et trop grandes pour pouvoir être utilisées, des livres, une bourse en cuir épais qui contenait des pièces de monnaie, deux chaudrons, des fioles au contenu incertain et une petite boîte en métal. Une émotion pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Melchior qui redécouvrait un monde qu'il s'était juré d'oublier.

- Tu vois ces pièces, mon garçon ? Avait-il dit en dénouant les cordons de la bourse de cuir. Celles qui sont en or sont des Gallions, ce sont celles qui ont le plus de valeur. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles et celles en bronze, ce sont des Noises. Un Gallion vaut 17 Mornilles et 493 Noises. Voyons combien il y a : 13 Gallions, 11 Mornilles et 23 Noises. C'est largement assez pour t'équiper cette année. Ce qui coûte le plus cher, c'est la baguette. Il y a dans cette malle quelques livres qui figurent sur ta liste et les chaudrons sont en bon état, ce sera ça de moins à acheter.

C'est alors que Melchior avait pris la boîte en métal de ses mains musclées et rugueuses, et le geste hésitant, l'avait donnée à son fils. Delvin l'avait ouvert prudemment pour découvrir à l'intérieur un tissu de velours rouge soigneusement plié. Une fois déplié, on pouvait y voir deux anneaux d'or.

Ce sont des anneaux de Télès, avait dit Melchior d'une voix étouffée. Ils appartenaient à ta mère et à moi. Ils permettent à deux personnes qui les portent de pouvoir communiquer par la pensée. A la mort de ta mère, je les ai rangés ici.

Melchior s'en était allé, manifestement pour ne pas faire étalage de ses blessures, laissant Delvin seul dans le grenier.

C'est la voix du machiniste résonnant dans le compartiment du train qui réveilla Delvin et le sortit de ses songes.

« Carlisle, Carlisle, 5 minutes d'arrêt. »

Dehors, l'orage s'était apaisé. Seule une fine pluie s'écrasait sur la vitre du compartiment. Le train redémarra avec ses derniers voyageurs. Pour passer le temps, Delvin ouvrit son livre sur « Les Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6 » dont il venait de faire l'acquisition.

C'est alors qu'il entendit dans le couloir du train une voix de femme qui semblait avoir des ennuis.

Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle paniquée. Vous me faites mal !

Delvin se leva et sortit sa baguette de son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit deux hommes qui encadraient une femme dans l'étroit couloir, l'empêchant de passer. Le plus grand des deux la tenait fermement par le poignet.

Allons ma belle, c'est juste pour faire connaissance ! On t'veut rien de mal !

Mais d'un geste brutal, il la ramena à lui et la tint fermement par la taille. Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine imprégnée d'alcool. Dans un mouvement désespéré, la femme gifla son agresseur de toutes ses forces. La bague qu'elle portait au doigt lui coupa la joue. Choqué par la claque, l'homme porta sa main au visage, pour la découvrir pleine de sang ; la coupure était profonde. Il leva le bras, prêt à frapper quand Delvin intervint d'une voix forte.

Laissez-là tranquille, je ne le dirai pas deux fois !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, à la fois surpris et amusés. Profitant de cette diversion, la femme se précipita dans son compartiment qui était proche.

Alors le sale gosse ! On veut jouer les héros ? Avait dit l'homme qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent. Retourne vite t'asseoir ou il va t'arriver des bricoles !

Non, répondit Delvin d'une voix calme.

Très bien p'tit avorton ! Dit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Tu l'auras bien cherché.

Presque à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, Delvin pointa sa baguette d'un geste souple et gracieux et prononça :

_Expelliarmus !_

L'arme s'envola aussitôt avec une telle force qu'elle se brisa contre la porte qui séparait les wagons. L'homme au couteau fût également projeté violemment sur son comparse et ils tombèrent tous deux dans un bruit sourd. Ils se relevèrent pourtant, mais avec difficulté. Paniqués et ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, il tournèrent les talons pour s'enfuir.

_Petrificus Totalus !_

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent une nouvelle fois sur le sol, raides comme des statues. Seuls leurs yeux se mouvaient avec une expression de terreur.

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous laisser partir ainsi, dit Delvin en pointant sa baguette._ Oubliettes ! _

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment où s'était réfugiée la jeune femme et enjamba les deux corps inertes. Elle était en état de choc, tant à cause de son agression que de ce dont elle venait d'être le témoin.

Vous allez bien ? demanda Delvin d'une voix douce. Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

N... non, répondit-elle. Je ne crois pas.

Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous feront plus de mal. Partez, maintenant. Je vais aller chercher le contrôleur, mentit-il. Il va s'occuper d'eux.

Elle prit ses affaires et au moment de franchir la porte, elle se retourna.

Merci !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers un autre wagon, Delvin la regarda s'éloigner et il leva une dernière fois sa baguette.

_Oubliettes, _murmura-t-il faiblement.

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis poursuivit son chemin.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident quand le train arriva en gare de Glasgow. Delvin descendit du wagon et respira l'air frais qui lui piquait un peu le visage. Il vit la jeune femme descendre également, et à sa démarche parfaitement calme, il eut la confirmation qu'elle ne garderait aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se dirigea vers les consignes de la gare en sortant de la poche de son pantalon une petite clé qui portait un numéro. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coffre qui était assez profond, en retira un balai et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il chercha alors une ruelle déserte et sombre ce qui ne fut guère compliqué à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il enfourcha son balai, frappa fermement le sol du pied et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou grand duc vint taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que Delvin et son père prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il apportait une lettre du ministère qui informait Delvin qu'un membre du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie passerait ce jour même à son domicile, afin qu'il se justifie de son utilisation des sortilèges de la veille au soir.

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Melchior son bol de thé à la main.

Hier, dans le train, deux moldus ont agressé une jeune femme, dit Delvin avec franchise. Je les en ai empêchés. Mais il a fallu pour cela que j'utilise ma baguette, entre autre pour les sortilèges d'amnésie.

Entre autre ? ajouta son père d'un air amusé.

Un sort de désarmement et un maléfice de pétrification…

Tu as bien fait, mon garçon. Surtout si tu as pris soin d'être discret. Je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun souci.

Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle façon moldue, Delvin monta dans sa chambre pour boucler ses affaires et vérifier que rien ne lui manquait. Demain serait le jour de la rentrée et il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses amis. Il n'avait pas de cage pour Fulgur, car si ce dernier avait été humain, on l'eût qualifié de claustrophobe... Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, ses pensées tournées vers son animal. Il vit alors à travers les yeux de l'oiseau. Il survolait en ce moment même les collines luxuriantes des Highlands. Comme à chaque fois qu'il substituait sa vue à celle de Fulgur, il pouvait contempler des paysages étonnants où tout était extrêmement détaillé, même à très grande distance. C'était grâce à un rituel magique complexe, pratiqué deux ans auparavant, qu'il avait pu se lier ainsi à Fulgur. Malheureusement, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait eu vent de ce lien et s'était arrangé pour le faire exclure de son poste d'attrapeur, prétextant qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à repérer le vif d'or en quelques instants. Delvin ouvrit les yeux et eût une pensée amère. Il aimait le Quidditch.

La journée promettait d'être aussi chaude que la veille, il décida donc d'aller piquer une tête dans le Loch, l'eau y était particulièrement froide et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il descendit la colline et arriva bientôt près de la rive. A peine était-il rentré dans le lac qu'il entendit une voix le héler.

Ohé, mon garçon ! Tu es bien le fils Malbranche ? Je suis le représentant du ministère.

L'homme était petit, assez gros et affichait un large sourire sur son visage jovial.

Delvin sortit de l'eau et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

Bonjour Delvin. Je suis Bertus Delafouille. Je viens t'entendre sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air inquiet du jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'une simple vérification de routine.

Delvin fit alors le récit des événements du train, n'omettant aucun détail.

Voilà qui corrobore ce que nous avons pu constater au ministère, dit Bertus avec un sourire. Si tous les sorciers de premier cycle pouvaient agir comme toi, j'aurais beaucoup moins de travail…

Parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'incidents ? Demanda Delvin intrigué. Il pensait que les élèves prenaient au sérieux les menaces d'expulsion.

Oh, oui ! C'est bien simple, rares sont les élèves qui n'ont pas reçu au moins un avertissement au cours de leur scolarité. Le record est détenu par un certain Ursule Weasley, qui vécut il y a plus d'un siècle. 113 avertissements et 28 condamnations. J'ai son portrait accroché dans mon bureau. Chaque fois que je me plains d'avoir trop de travail, je m'arrête une minute et je regarde le tableau. Ensuite, ça va mieux.

C'est tout ? Demanda Delvin en souriant.

Oui, c'est tout, confirma Bertus. Tu recevras dans deux jours une lettre stipulant qu'aucune charge ne sera retenue contre toi.

Voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant de partir ? Mon père nous accompagnera sûrement.

Bien volontiers ! s'exclama Bertus. Je serai content de faire la causette avec ton père, on était ensemble à Poudlard. Lui à Gryffondor et moi à Poufsouffle.

Mr Delafouille semblait vouloir rester ainsi toute la journée à discuter du bon vieux temps avec son ancien camarade d'école. Et si Melchior semblait prendre plaisir à ces retrouvailles, elles semblaient néanmoins raviver des souvenirs difficiles. Ce n'est que vers midi que Bertus se décida à les quitter. Il les salua chaleureusement, sortit de la maison et transplana.

Sacré Bertus ! dit Melchior en souriant. Il ne changera jamais. Déjà à Poudlard, il préférait la fête au travail.

Vers 14 heures, ils chargèrent les affaires de Delvin dans la camionnette familiale et prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard. La route qui menait au village des Sorciers était, à l'instar de Poudlard, dotée des plus puissantes protections anti-moldus qu'on puisse imaginer. Ainsi, des illusions laissaient croire que la route était parfaitement impraticable tant à pied qu'avec un véhicule, des cris inquiétants d'animaux se déclenchaient automatiquement et pour les plus téméraires, des petits orages ciblés arrosaient les curieux de pluie ou de grêle.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare trois heures plus tard. Un sorcier porteur prit en charge les bagages pendant que Delvin et son père se faisaient leurs adieux.

Bon, et bien voilà, dit Melchior avec une certaine émotion. Envoie-moi Fulgur de temps en temps pour me donner de tes nouvelles.

Ne t'en fais pas. De toutes façons, je reviendrai à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Tu ne veux pas que nous allions prendre un verre aux Trois Balais ? J'ai largement le temps avant que le train n'arrive.

Non, sans façon, mon garçon. J'ai déjà bien assez bu aujourd'hui avec Bertus, et j'ai encore de la route à faire. Prends soin de toi, fils.

Toi aussi, Papa. A bientôt.

Delvin regarda la camionnette de son père s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il ne se doutait aucunement que jamais plus ils n'auraient l'occasion de se dire au revoir…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand le Poudlard Express arriva en gare. Delvin avait au préalable enfilé sa robe de sorcier, ajusté sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle et épinglé son insigne de préfet. Les élèves descendirent des wagons dans une certaine confusion et le professeur Brûlopot, à qui il manquait l'oreille droite et la main gauche, dû faire appel au sortilège _sonorus_ pour inviter les élèves de première année à se diriger vers les barques. Alors que Delvin marchait le long du quai à la recherche de visages familiers, il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

Alors préfaillon ? dit une voix narquoise. On ne dit plus bonjour ?

Delvin se retourna et vit ses deux amis, un garçon petit aux yeux bleus très clairs et une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, lui sourirent malicieusement, contents de leur petit effet de surprise.

Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir, répliqua Delvin. Vous êtes-vous gavés de dragées surprises pendant le voyage ? Parce qu'à en croire ton haleine, Phil, les tiennes étaient parfumées à la vase.

Mais nous t'avons gardé celles que tu préfères, rétorqua Céleste d'une voix douce. Poubelle, cire d'oreille et aisselle.

Phil, dont le nom complet était Philéas Dogaille, était devenu l'attrapeur des Serdaigle depuis le renvoi de Delvin. Et comme il avait un certain talent, il profitait sans vergogne de ses succès auprès de la gent féminine. Céleste Barns quant à elle, n'avait pas besoin d'être championne de Quidditch pour s'attirer les regards des garçons. Son visage angélique y suffisait amplement. Elle aussi portait sur sa robe l'insigne des préfets. Delvin chercha dans la foule une autre personne mais qui lui inspirait des sentiments différents. Il vit Chloëlle qui était sur le point de monter dans un fiacre, accompagnée de son frère Vladimir, un garçon grand au teint mat avec un visage aussi dur que beau. Ses sourires laissaient entrevoir des canines plus longues que la normale. Se remémorant les derniers mots de la lettre de Chloëlle, Delvin préféra rester avec ses amis, il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher des hostilités avant même le début de l'année.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand Ordre &** **Prise de bec**

Tous les élèves étaient installés à leur table quand les élèves de première année firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. On aurait pu les classer en deux catégories : Ceux qui avaient le nez en l'air pour observer avec émerveillement le plafond magique, et ceux qui regardaient partout à la fois tant ils étaient inquiets. Seule une petite fille aux lunettes carrées et à la démarche sûre ne manifestait pas la moindre crainte et semblait savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva avec le Choixpeau Magique dans une main, fit apparaître un tabouret avec sa baguette et le posa dessus. La déchirure en forme de bouche s'ouvrit alors et, sous les yeux ébahis des futurs initiés, le chapeau commença sa chanson.

_Et voici bientôt mille années_

_Que par les quatr' je fus choisi,_

_Pour sans faille déterminer_

_Le lieu reflétant votre esprit._

_Noble est cet' tâche difficile, _

_Dans la bonn' maison vous irez_

_Je ne suis point un imbécile_

_Jamais je ne me suis trompé._

_Taisez-vous, faites le silence,_

_Que je puisse faire le bon choix,_

_Car une mauvaise ordonnance_

_Pourrait causer votre trépas._

_Gryffondor rime avec courage,_

_Et c'est ici que vous irez,_

_Si votre cœur brave l'orage,_

_Que vous réserv' la destinée._

_Les Serdaigles sont réfléchis,_

_Vous en ferez votre maison_

_Si vous traitez avec mépris_

_Tout ce qui manque de raison._

_Dans la maison des Poufsouffles,_

_On aim' le travail acharné_

_Car tout le reste n'est qu'esbroufe,_

_Qui jamais ne fait avancer. _

_Serpentard usait de malice,_

_Au risqu' de trahir son prochain_

_N'épargnant jamais aucun vice,_

_Pourvu qu'il parvienne à ses fins._

_Coiffez- moi donc sur votre tête,_

_Ne manifestez pas d'émoi !_

_D'ici peu, vous serez moins bêtes_

_Car je fais toujours le bon choix._

La salle se mit alors à applaudir avec ferveur le Choixpeau, puis, lorsque le calme revint, Dumbledore déroula un parchemin où se trouvaient les noms des nouveaux arrivants et la répartition commença. Les discussions débutèrent également, mais de façon discrète. Certains prenaient des paris sur la maison où seraient envoyés les élèves, alors que d'autres racontaient leurs vacances. Le premier garçon à s'avancer n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on lui avait annoncé que sa dernière heure était venue.

Celui-là, je suis sûr qu'il va aller à Poufsouffle, chuchota Phil. Il n'a pas la trempe pour aller à Gryffondor…

_Serdaigle ! _S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Et voilà, J'avais raison ! dit Phil d'un air satisfait. Il ne pouvait pas aller à Gryffondor, il suffisait de le regarder.

Pardon ? demanda Céleste. Tu as surtout dit qu'il irait à Poufsouffle. Il me semble que tu n'as pas vu juste sur toute la ligne.

Oui, et bien je n'ai pas eu complètement tort non plus, rectifia Phil un peu agacé.

N'es-tu jamais fatigué, Phil ?

Fatigué de quoi ? demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

D'avoir toujours raison bien sûr ! Tant de perfection réunie dans un seul être. Ce n'est pas lassant de te mêler ainsi avec le commun des mortels ?

Céleste, si tu cherches des noises, tu vas les trouver ! menaça gentiment Phil.

Des Gallions ! Je cherche des Gallions. Aussi parfait soit-il, ce garçon manquera toujours d'ambition, rétorqua Céleste en levant les yeux au ciel.

La cérémonie continua ainsi, à chaque fois entrecoupée par les acclamations de la table qui accueillait un nouvel arrivant. Delvin félicitait avec les autres Serdaigle une jeune recrue, quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard assassin de Vladimir à la table des Serpentard. On pouvait y lire une haine insondable, une envie de meurtre. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, car il se demandait quelle folie pouvait nourrir tant d'agressivité. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre et Delvin fut certain que cela cachait autre chose qu'une simple histoire de sang pur. La prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à Chloëlle, il lui demanderait pourquoi son frère le détestait tant.

McGonagall, Minerva ! appela le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille aux lunettes s'avança et son attitude déterminée fit sourire Dumbledore.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau l'envoya chez les Gryffondor dès qu'il eut frôlé sa tête.

Voilà une future préfète, dit Phil.

Voir même préfète en chef, tu peux en être sûr, ajouta Delvin.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, toutes les premières années étaient réparties et Dumbledore s'en alla en emmenant le Choixpeau avec lui. Dès qu'il fut de retour, Armando Dippet, le Directeur de l'école, se leva pour prendre la parole. C'était un homme de petite taille, très mince sauf au niveau du ventre, lequel était particulièrement rond. Il avait des cheveux blancs coupés court et une moustache très noire dont les pointes remontaient presque sous les yeux. Il était de notoriété que ses moustaches reflétaient son moral. Ainsi, quand elles étaient dressées, c'était que tout allait bien. A l'inverse, quand elles pointaient vers le bas, c'est qu'il était désespéré ou d'une humeur massacrante. Parfois, sa moustache pointait d'un coté vers le haut et de l'autre vers le bas, ce qui avait toujours un effet comique alors que la situation s'y prêtait rarement.

Chers Professeurs, chers élèves, permettez-moi de souhaiter à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis fier d'accueillir parmi nous votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai nommé Guilbert Sangfrousse.

Un homme plutôt jeune se leva pour saluer la salle avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce qui était curieux, c'était qu'une étrange vapeur semblait sortir en permanence de sa tête. Tout le monde l'applaudit mais de façon polie, les professeurs, quant à eux, manifestèrent plus d'enthousiasme. Le professeur Sangfrousse se rassit et but un grand verre d'eau, ce qui fit sortir un peu plus de fumée de son crâne.

Ensuite, poursuivit Dippet, je tiens à vous signaler que notre professeur de Métamorphose s'est vu récompenser de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour avoir défait le sinistre Mage noir Grindelwald il y a quatre ans. La procédure a été longue, mais ce n'est que cet été que nous avons eu la confirmation que nous étions débarrassé de lui à tout jamais. Bravo, professeur !

Cette fois, les exclamations de joie se firent assourdissantes. Dumbledore était très apprécié de ses élèves et collègues.

Je signale aux premières années que la forêt qui entoure le Château est interdite à tous les étudiants, à moins d'être accompagné d'un enseignant. Enfin, je rappelle que notre concierge, M. Blagen Tortionos infligera les châtiments prévus à l'encontre de celles et ceux qui violeront les règlements de l'école. Aussi, je vous prie de bien faire attention à ne pas commettre des actes que vous pourriez regretter, précisa Dippet alors que ses moustaches se mettaient progressivement à l'horizontale. Je charge donc les préfets de surveiller étroitement leurs camarades… Mais l'heure n'est pas aux réprimandes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire une chose : bon appétit !

Il tapa trois fois dans ses mains pendant que ses moustaches se redressaient et les plats se remplirent de toute une variété de mets, dont certains typiquement anglais : bœuf bouilli et petits pois à la menthe entre autres…La nourriture, présente en grande quantité, était très inégale sur le plan gustatif. Delvin, qui avait une faim de loup, se servit généreusement de ce qu'il préférait. Une fois que tous furent repus, Le Directeur invita les préfets à accompagner les élèves dans leur Maison respective. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serdaigles arrivèrent devant une statue représentant un sorcier debout, un énorme livre sous le bras et portant sur le nez des lunettes minuscules. La statue tourna la tête vers eux, l'air sévère.

Je possède des pièces de monnaie, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Toutes sont en Or sauf deux, toutes sont en Argent sauf deux, et toutes sont en Bronze sauf deux. Combien de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises sont en ma possession ?

Vous possédez un Gallion, une Mornille et une Noise, répondit Delvin en s'avançant.

La statue fit alors quelques pas sur le côté et une porte en chêne massif apparut. La salle commune des Serdaigles était une vaste pièce carrée où tout était parfaitement symétrique. Il y avait des petites tables disposées où quatre personnes pouvaient s'installer pour étudier. Deux bibliothèques qui réunissaient au moins un millier d'ouvrages encadraient une grande cheminée de marbre blanc où crépitait un grand feu. Céleste et Delvin envoyèrent les nouveaux dans leurs chambres et s'assirent dans le grand canapé, près de l'âtre réconfortant.

Contente que la journée se termine enfin, dit Céleste en s'étirant.

Il va pourtant falloir que l'un de nous fasse une petite ronde pour voir si certains ne se sont pas perdus, ajouta Delvin. Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

Franchement, je veux bien, merci, répondit-elle avec gratitude. Tu sais où est Phil ? Il ne m'a pas dit bonsoir…

Faut dire que tu l'asticotes en permanence. Je crois qu'il est allé se coucher.

Je sais bien que je le cherche un peu. Mais deux mois sans le taquiner, c'est un peu long. J'avais besoin de retrouver mes marques.

N'y va pas trop fort, tu sais qu'il démarre vite.

C'est justement ce qui est amusant.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille. Bonne nuit Céleste, dit Delvin en l'embrassant sur la joue. A demain.

C'est tout ? fit-elle la mine faussement triste.

Oui, c'est tout et tu le sais très bien.

Tu préfères Chloëlle ? demanda Céleste en retrouvant brusquement son sérieux. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Parce qu'elle est de Serpentard ou parce qu'elle me plaît ? interrogea Delvin un peu agacé.

Les deux. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans son attitude. Trop belle, trop gentille et néanmoins Serpentard.

Tu vas un peu trop loin, Céleste.

Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu. Cette fille va t'attirer des ennuis.

Mais Delvin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans ajouter un mot. Il préférait s'en aller avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il n'ignorait rien des sentiments de Céleste à son égard car elle ne s'en cachait aucunement. Il était sorti avec quelques filles de l'école les années précédentes et elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de jalousie. Pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois-ci ? Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et accéléra le pas en refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, en direction de la Grande Salle.

Delvin se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ses vêtements propres sous le bras, il se dirigea vers la magnifique salle de bain réservée aux préfets, afin de prendre la douche qui finirait de l'éveiller complètement.

Il descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles. Seuls quelques professeurs et de rares élèves étaient déjà présents. Delvin se servit un chocolat bien chaud, et étala de la marmelade d'orange sur un scone aux raisins. Puis il prit un des emplois du temps qui se trouvait en bout de table et consulta son programme de la journée. La matinée était quasiment occupée par un double cours de potions en compagnie des Poufsouffles, et l'après-midi par un triple cours de métamorphose. Le cours de potions était assuré par Miss Malva Buddle, une femme aussi vieille que méchante. Or, la rumeur voulait qu'elle approchât les deux cents ans... A la regarder, on se demandait même comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Peut-être était-ce grâce à un des breuvages qu'on la voyait boire régulièrement et dont elle seule avait le secret. Une grosse bosse dans le dos l'obligeait à se tenir courbée, ses mains décharnées et déformées par l'arthrose étaient pourvues de longs ongles jaunis, et de sa bouche partiellement édentée se dégageait un parfum de mort. Elle était l'image parfaite de ce que les moldus se font d'une sorcière. Cependant, son esprit restait alerte, et elle était si adroite de ses mains qu'elle pouvait doser les ingrédients à la demi goutte près.

Une fois que Delvin eut fini de manger, il sortit dans le parc pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil qui teignaient d'or les murailles du Château. Son regard fut attiré par une vision insolite. A la lisière de la forêt se trouvait un grand tas de blocs de pierres et juste à côté, une pioche tenue par deux grands bras musclés s'élevait du sol à intervalle régulier pour y disparaître aussitôt. Delvin s'approcha, et quelques instants plus tard, il découvrit Hagrid qui était en train de creuser ce qui semblait être des fondations.

Bonjour Hagrid.

Bonjour Delvin, dit le géant en sursautant légèrement. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, répondit Delvin alors que Hagrid se hissait en dehors de son trou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je construis ma maison, répondit-il avec fierté. Le professeur Dippet n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma présence au sein de l'école et beaucoup d'élèves se méfient encore de moi. Je gêne. Alors le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour que je construise une maison dans le parc. De toute façon, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans ma chambre.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait face à lui, Delvin remarqua que Hagrid avait encore grandi. Il devait mesurer pas loin de neuf pieds et son visage se couvrait d'une courte barbe. Mais ce qui n'était qu'un fin duvet disgracieux chez les adolescents de son âge, ressemblait à du petit fil de fer noir chez Hagrid. N'importe quels ciseaux se seraient émoussés en essayant de couper sa moustache naissante. Ce dernier avait l'air à la fois heureux et embarrassé de parler à quelqu'un.

Comment va Fulgur ? Demanda Hagrid d'une voix mal assurée.

Il va très bien, en partie grâce à toi. D'ailleurs le voilà, ajouta Delvin en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

L'oiseau décrivait de grands cercles en volant, probablement à la recherche d'une proie. Il amorça sa descente et se posa sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme gigantesque. Hagrid eut un sourire et caressa l'animal qui lui tendait le cou.

Bonjour Fulgur, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit Hagrid.

Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, il ajouta :

Delvin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Oui, quoi ?

Tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien dans la mort de cette fille il y a trois ans. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu la tuer, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à personne.

Ça je le sais, répondit Delvin. Mais il paraît que Jedusor a apporté des preuves t'incriminant. Il a dit que tu avais caché le monstre dans l'école et qu'il avait échappé à ton contrôle.

C'est faux, protesta Hagrid. J'avais caché un animal, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait rien d'un monstre. C'est Tom qui a tout exagéré. Il faut que tu me croies !

Je me doute de ce que tu as dû endurer, Hagrid. Et si tu dis que tu es innocent, ta parole me suffit. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours douté que tu puisses être l'héritier de Serpentard.

C'est vrai ? Demanda Hagrid l'air étonné.

Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis très content que tu m'en aies parlé car maintenant, les choses sont claires.

Hagrid semblait déborder de joie. Il prit Delvin dans ses bras, le souleva du sol et le serra si fort qu'il lui comprima la cage thoracique.

Merci Delvin. C'est bon d'avoir un ami.

Hagrid … fit ce dernier d'une voix étouffée.

Non, ne rajoute rien, je suis content, c'est tout.

Peux… pas… respirer.

Hein ? Oh pardon, dit Hagrid en relâchant son étreinte.

Punaise ! Fit Delvin en reprenant son souffle. Tu ne connais pas ta force !

Désolé, répondit le géant en rougissant.

Tu en as pour longtemps à construire ta maison ? Demanda Delvin qui voulait changer de sujet.

Je sais pas, au moins trois ou quatre mois. Je voudrais la finir avant Noël, mais ça va être un peu juste. Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de magie.

Ecoute, Hagrid. Je viendrai t'aider ce soir après les cours, et chaque fois que j'aurais un peu de temps. Comme je peux utiliser ma baguette, ça ira plus vite. Tu es d'accord ?

Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes trop de temps.

T'en fais pas pour ça. Je viendrai seulement quand je pourrai.

Delvin s'en retourna vers le Château, il ne fallait pas être en retard dès le premier jour avec le professeur le plus sévère. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Hagrid et il était content de s'être débarrassé d'un poids qu'il avait eu sur la conscience. Comme les autres, il avait à l'époque cédé à la peur, aux rumeurs et il n'était plus allé voir son ami, même s'il avait des doutes quant à sa culpabilité. Il lui devait bien de l'aider un peu à construire sa maison.

Il arriva près des cachots où étaient donnés les cours de potions. C'était sans nul doute le lieu le plus froid du Château, ce qui devait contribuer à la conservation des ingrédients les plus périssables. Les élèves des deux maisons étaient déjà là, en train de discuter, attendant de pouvoir rentrer en classe. Parmi eux, Delvin repéra Casper Doussin, un élève de Poufsouffle qui était grand et massif. Il se colorait magiquement les yeux en jaune et portait de longs cheveux lisses qu'il attachait en queue de cheval. Il parlait avec Phil qu'il dissimulait complètement.

Bonjour Casper, fit Delvin. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Salut, répondit Casper d'une voix grave. Oui, pas trop mal.

De toute évidence, Casper avait mué pendant les deux mois d'été. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant entendre une voix chevrotante.

Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît. Et en silence ! ajouta Miss Buddle.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt et prirent place à leur table. Delvin se mit avec Casper, et juste derrière eux, Céleste et Phil s'installèrent également.

J'espère que vous avez profité des vacances pour réviser tout ce que nous avons fait l'an dernier. Vous en avez grand besoin si j'en juge par les résultats que vous avez obtenus aux BUSES. Seulement sept Optimal sur deux classes. C'est lamentable. C'est le pire résultat que j'aie pu constater de toute ma carrière. Aussi va-t-il vous falloir redoubler d'effort. N'est-ce pas Mr Doussin ?

Hum… Certainement professeur.

Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour obtenir Effort Exceptionnel, Mr Doussin ? J'ai bien failli avoir une attaque.

Dommage, professeur, répondit Casper avec ironie.

Comment ? Cracha la vieille femme.

Je dis dommage que je n'aie pas réussi à atteindre Optimal, professeur.

Vous avez la tête qui enfle jeune homme, et d'ailleurs pas que la tête à ce que je vois, vous grossissez comme un porc. Votre bêtise vous rend incapable de faire quelque chose de correct. Je suppose que vous avez réussi à tricher pour obtenir toutes vos BUSES. Et cela a pour conséquence directe que je vais devoir vous supporter deux années supplémentaires.

Casper ne répondit rien, elle cherchait à le provoquer pour lui retirer des points et lui administrer une retenue. Chaque élève de Poudlard avait eu à souffrir des méchancetés de Miss Buddle, mais il était évident que Casper était sa victime préférée.

Quant à vous Miss McRail, j'espère que vous vous préoccuperez plus de vos cours que des affaires de cœur de vos condisciples, dit Miss Buddle en approchant son visage flasque de celui de la jeune fille. Et si, comme l'année dernière, vous avez l'insolence de me demander comment on fait un filtre d'amour, je vous donne deux semaines complètes de retenue. M'avez-vous bien comprise, mademoiselle ?

O… oui, bredouilla-t-elle en manquant de s'évanouir.

Bien ! Nous allons fabriquer aujourd'hui un antidote à l'Elixir du Désespoir. J'aime autant vous prévenir qu'il est très difficile à préparer et qu'il nécessitera toute votre attention. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen pour motiver, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. A la fin du cours, je vous ferai boire ceci, dit-elle en montrant une fiole noire. Si jamais votre antidote ne convient pas, vous serez tellement tourmentés que vous perdrez jusqu'à l'envie de vivre.

C'était comme si un sort de mutisme s'était abattu sur toute la classe. Personne n'arrivait à en croire ses oreilles.

Bien, je vois que c'est clair pour tout le monde.

Pardonnez-moi professeur, dit Delvin en tendant la main.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

Quoi, Malbranche ? demanda Buddle avec hargne.

Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire boire votre potion, professeur.

Voyez-vous ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Vous peut-être ?

Moi, non, répondit Delvin en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus assurée. Mais le règlement de l'école, oui. Il est interdit aux professeurs de mettre volontairement la vie des élèves en danger. Hors, si l'un d'entre nous se trompe dans la préparation de son antidote, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

D'où l'intérêt qu'aucun d'entre vous ne fasse la moindre erreur, fit Buddle d'un ton sarcastique. Vous boirez tous ma potion, et vous le premier Malbranche.

Dans ce cas, professeur, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois en référer au Directeur, dit Delvin en se levant.

ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! hurla Buddle en le foudroyant du regard. 30 points de moins pour Serdaigle, Malbranche, et une retenue.

Delvin sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais en même temps, la partie semblait gagnée. Miss Buddle écrivit sur un tableau noir et usé la liste des ingrédients. Tous les élèves lançaient discrètement des regards admiratifs à Delvin. Certains même lui adressaient des sourires timides. Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence de mort. Seul se faisait entendre le bouillonnement discret des chaudrons.

Ben dis donc, fit Casper dans un murmure à peine audible. On peut dire que tu l'as mouchée cette vieille peau. Tu devrais aller voir Dippet pour tout lui expliquer, sinon, elle va te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Tu as raison, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

On peut dire que tu commences bien l'année, ajouta Casper en souriant.

Buddle passait entre les tables pour voir si tout se déroulait correctement. Puis elle s'arrêta au niveau de Delvin, se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui souffla quelques mots que lui seul put entendre. Son haleine était si fétide qu'il dut se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas régurgiter ses scones du matin.

Je vous le ferai payer, Malbranche. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

Juste avant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, chacun étiqueta à son nom un échantillon de son antidote et alla le déposer sur le bureau du Buddle. C'est seulement une fois éloignés des cachots que les élèves se plaignirent de l'attitude du professeur.

En tant que préfet, Delvin connaissait le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder au bureau du professeur Dippet. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte du Directeur.

Il entendit qu'on l'invitait à entrer et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata que le professeur Dumbledore était là, lui aussi.

Oui, Mr Malbranche. Que voulez-vous ? demanda Dippet.

Delvin raconta aux deux professeurs ce qui venait d'arriver pendant le cours de potions. Dippet, dont les moustaches se mirent à l'horizontale, l'écoutait attentivement, le visage sévère alors que Dumbledore affichait un air amusé. Une fois son récit terminé, Delvin attendit patiemment que le verdict tombe. Le directeur semblait réfléchir et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il rompit le silence.

Tu as eu raison d'intervenir, Delvin. Toutefois, tu ne t'y es peut-être pas pris correctement.

Et comment aurait-il dû faire ? Interrogea Dumbledore. Vous savez très bien que Malva met parfois un peu trop d'enthousiasme à se faire respecter. Les élèves reviennent parfois si tremblants que je perds un temps précieux à les calmer avant de pouvoir reprendre mon cours normalement.

Je suis au courant, répondit Dippet d'une voix gênée. Delvin, je vais aller parler à votre professeur de potions pour qu'elle annule votre retenue. Vous pouvez partir.

Excusez-moi, Armando, ajouta Dumbledore. Mais il serait juste que vous donniez des points à la maison Serdaigle pour compenser cette perte injustifiée.

Vous avez raison, Albus. 40 points pour Serdaigle.

Delvin n'en revenait pas, non seulement il n'aurait pas de retenue, ce qui aurait pu être douloureux si c'était Tortionos qui s'en était chargé, mais il avait réussi à obtenir des points pour sa maison. La seule ombre au tableau subsistait : il s'était attiré les foudres de Buddle et il était certain qu'elle ferait tout pour lui rendre la vie difficile.

Il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle quand il croisa Chloëlle au détour d'un couloir. La vue de son visage chassa immédiatement Buddle de ses pensées.

Bonjour Delvin, fit Chloëlle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Bonjour Chloëlle, répondit Delvin en rougissant légèrement. Tu vas bien ?

Mieux que toi à ce qu'il paraît. On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec la vieille Buddle. Quelle garce celle-là !

Oui, personne ne l'aime dans l'école, y compris les professeurs. Je viens du bureau du directeur, et il a annulé la retenue dont j'avais écopé.

Tant mieux ! je suis contente. Mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierais à l'avenir de ce que je mange. Elle pourrait bien vouloir t'empoisonner. On va déjeuner ? ajouta-t-elle l'attrapant par le bras.

Heu, je ne suis plus certain d'avoir très faim, dit Delvin soudain inquiet.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient si proches et Delvin en était enchanté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Vladimir leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'à la table des Serdaigle, Céleste ne semblait guère se réjouir de leur arrivée.

Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, dit Chloëlle en soupirant. Mes amis m'attendent. Merci jeune homme de m'avoir accompagnée.

Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, gente damoiselle, ironisa Delvin en prenant des airs de prince.

Pendant le repas, Céleste n'adressa la parole à personne. Elle se contenta de manger un petit quelque chose rapidement et s'en alla. Phil ne remarqua pas l'attitude de leur amie car il passait son temps à jeter des regards en direction des Poufsouffles et lançait des clins d'œil à Josy McRail, la jeune fille qui s'était fait sermonner pendant le cours de potions.

Peu avant 13 heures, Delvin et Phil se dirigèrent ensemble vers le troisième étage pour assister à leurs trois heures de cours de métamorphose. C'était une des matières les plus difficiles à maîtriser car elle exigeait une gestuelle parfaite et un niveau de concentration élevé. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de cours aussi long et il y avait à parier qu'ils en ressortiraient avec des maux de tête une fois la séance terminée. Ils apprirent à faire apparaître un objet qui, a priori, ne venait de nulle part. Vous deviez savoir où l'objet se situait, le dématérialiser de son endroit d'origine pour le rematérialiser là où vous étiez. Bien entendu, l'exercice se compliquait en fonction de la distance et du nombre d'éléments qui le constituaient. Ainsi, il était impossible d'amener des objets qui possédaient un pouvoir magique ou une mécanique trop complexe. Ils commencèrent donc par des tabourets, des parchemins ou des assiettes. Dumbledore fit remarquer que c'était le sortilège préféré des fainéants qui n'aiment pas se déplacer pour se procurer ce dont ils ont besoin. Il admit par la suite qu'il utilisait ce sort chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous sortirent fatigués mais heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose de très utile. Céleste et Phil s'étonnèrent que Delvin ne les suivit pas vers leur Salle Commune.

Où vas-tu ? Demanda Céleste.

Je vais voir Hagrid, répondit Delvin. Il se construit une maison dans le parc et je lui ai promis d'aller l'aider.

Tu sais ce qu'on dit de lui ? Interrogea Phil visiblement inquiet.

Oui, je le sais. Mais Hagrid m'a dit ce matin qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire qui lui est reprochée. Et je le crois.

Ah bon, tu le crois, s'étonna Phil. Simplement parce qu'il te l'a dit. Et si moi je te dis que je mesure deux mètres, tu vas me croire aussi ?

Bien sûr ! fit Delvin avec un grand sourire.

Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ?

Pour ne pas te vexer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Delvin avait rejoint Hagrid qui creusait toujours. La peau de ses mains, pourtant épaisse, commençait à se couvrir de cloques mais cela ne semblait pas entamer sa volonté de poursuivre son ouvrage.

Me voilà, dit Delvin. Tu as bien avancé à ce que je vois.

Merci, répondit Hagrid en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir immense. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Trier les pierres en deux tas si tu veux bien. Je vais poser les plus grosses en premier.

D'accord, fit Delvin en sortant sa baguette.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Delvin utilisa le sortilège de lévitation pour soulever les blocs les plus lourds et les disposer ensemble près des tranchées creusées par Hagrid. Le soleil terminait lentement sa course dans le ciel rougeoyant et, bientôt, il disparut derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il était l'heure de s'en retourner au Château pour dîner.

Delvin prit congé de Hagrid en lui promettant à nouveau de venir quand il le pourrait. Ils avaient convenu que Delvin enverrait Fulgur le prévenir. Il fit un petit détour près du lac pour observer le Calmar géant qui flânait sur les rives, quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient derrière lui.

- _Waddiwasi ! _fit une voix avant même que Delvin n'eût le temps de se retourner.

Une petite pierre vint heurter à grande vitesse la tête de Delvin qui s'écroula aussitôt. C'était comme si on lui avait fendu l'arrière du crâne. A demi conscient, Delvin passa sa main là où il avait été touché et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Vladimir approchait en pointant sa baguette, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il était accompagné de Cruor Malifatius, son comparse de Serpentard qui avait la réputation d'être d'une violence rare. Pourtant, rien ne laissait deviner qu'il fallait se méfier de ce garçon comme de la peste. Il n'était guère plus grand que Phil, et son visage pâle sous des cheveux noirs et filasses lui donnait un air maladif. Vladimir chevaucha Delvin qui était toujours au sol, incapable de faire autre chose que de se tenir la tête. Il le saisit à la gorge et de son autre main, appuya fortement la pointe de sa baguette sur sa joue.

Ecoute-moi attentivement, sale petit vermisseau ! Dit Vladimir d'une voix menaçante et glacée. Je t'interdis de fréquenter ma sœur. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Va te faire voir, répondit Delvin. Ta sœur fait ce qu'elle veut et moi aussi.

C'est ce qu'on va voir… fit Vladimir en s'écartant. Cruor, il est à toi.

Ce dernier s'avança en se retroussant les manches et administra deux formidables coups de poing sur le visage de Delvin qui en eut la pommette fendue. Au moment où Cruor leva à nouveau sa main, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau, ils entendirent une voix tonitruante qui les fit sursauter.

- BANDE DE LÂCHES ! Cria Hagrid fou furieux.

Il fonça sur les deux Serpentard à une vitesse surprenante, et avant même qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, il les attrapa par le col et les envoya valser dans les airs. Ils atterrirent une dizaine de mètres plus loin, assommés par le choc. Hagrid souleva Delvin sans la moindre difficulté et prit d'un pas rapide la direction du Château. Delvin reprenait un peu mieux ses esprits à présent.

Merci Hagrid, fit Delvin reconnaissant. Tu peux me poser maintenant, je vais marcher.

Pas question ! Dit Hagrid d'un ton sans réplique. Je t'emmène te faire soigner !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie où ils furent accueillis par Miss Plumal, la toute jeune et très jolie infirmière, qui paraissait épouvantée par l'état de Delvin. Elle n'était en poste que depuis l'année précédente et depuis, nombre de garçons inventaient des maux divers pour se faire chouchouter.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Miss Plumal à Hagrid.

Je…il… bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Je suis tombé de mon balai, l'interrompit Delvin.

Vous êtes sûr, M. Malbranche ? interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

Tout à fait, mademoiselle.

Miss Plumal lui ôta ses vêtements couverts de sang, le nettoya doucettement, et appliqua sur les plaies un onguent de cicatrisation accélérée. Puis elle lui donna une chemise propre et l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie.

Hagrid l'attendait derrière la porte en faisant les cent pas.

Ah, te voilà ! fit Hagrid manifestement soulagé.

Oui, les coupures n'étaient pas trop profondes. Merci encore de ton aide.

Tu plaisantes ? Dit Hagrid encore sur le coup de cette scandaleuse agression.

Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, Hagrid.

Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire t'attire des ennuis. Je ne sais pas si Dippet comprendrait ton geste.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid. Je ne pense pas que Vladimir et Cruor iront se vanter de s'être fait botter les fesses de cette façon…

13


	4. Chapter 4

**Nalia**

Avec le miraculeux traitement de Miss Plumal, les blessures de Delvin avaient complètement disparu pendant la nuit, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à se justifier auprès de ses amis. Mais s'il ne comptait pas divulguer l'incident à quiconque, il s'était néanmoins juré que Vladimir et Cruor ne s'en tireraient pas à si bon compte, et l'occasion de prendre sa revanche lui fut bientôt donnée. Pendant toute la semaine, Delvin avait chargé Fulgur de surveiller les deux Serpentard où qu'ils aillent. Le samedi soir suivant, alors que tous les élèves s'en retournaient vers leur Salle Commune, Delvin, qui était accompagné de Céleste et de Phil, ressentit le besoin impérieux de se concentrer pour se lier à son oiseau. Il en était ainsi chaque fois que le faucon voulait attirer son attention. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et vit que Vladimir et Cruor se trouvaient en haut de la tour qui surplombait le lac sombre. Ils encadraient un jeune garçon qui était manifestement en train de se débattre.

- Céleste, viens avec moi, s'écria Delvin.

- Mais où ? Interrogea-t-elle surprise.

- En haut de la Tour Ouest.

- Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? demanda Phil qui restait figé sur place.

- Va chercher un professeur et rejoins-nous, lui cria Delvin.

Les deux amis coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, manquant à plusieurs reprises de bousculer quelques élèves retardataires. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Céleste s'étonna de voir Delvin sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

- Coincer deux brutes. Cruor et Vladimir ont emmené un garçon en haut de la tour et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très tendres avec lui…

- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, fit Céleste d'un air décidé. Viens !

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et ne s'immobilisèrent qu'une fois devant la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Ils échangèrent un bref regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts et se précipitèrent au dehors. La nuit s'annonçait magnifique mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ne donnait nullement envie de s'adonner à la contemplation. Cruor pointait sa baguette sur un jeune Gryffondor suppliant, recroquevillé à même le sol. Vladimir, quant à lui, était adossé à un créneau et regardait nonchalamment les ongles de sa main. Il releva la tête en direction des deux préfets et interpella son complice.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regarde qui arrive, Cruor.

- Malbranche et sa petite catin, répondit ce dernier en tournant la tête.

- Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai… fit Céleste en soupirant.

Mais Delvin n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi ces deux-là étaient capables.

- Vous allez immédiatement laisser cet élève tranquille ! Menaça-t-il. Et vous limiterez les dégâts. Vous risquez beaucoup plus qu'une simple perte de points.

- Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas te fâcher tout rouge ? ironisa Vladimir.

- C'est bien possible, en effet.

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit Vladimir. Cruor, balance-le dans le lac ! Ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Cruor s'exécuta sans réfléchir une seconde, il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe pour saisir le jeune garçon par le col et le maintenir en équilibre, au-dessus du vide…

- Mais vous êtes fous ? Cria Céleste soudain paniquée.

- Cruor, si tu fais ça, vous irez tous les deux pourrir à Azkaban, dit Delvin espérant les raisonner.

- Possible, mais vous aurez une mort sur la conscience, rétorqua Vladimir en pointant sa baguette. C'est le genre de chose que les faibles comme vous ont du mal à supporter. Laissez-nous partir, et tout le monde sera gagnant.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Fulgur surgit de nulle part à la vitesse d'une flèche, saisit dans ses puissantes serres la baguette de Vladimir et disparut dans le ciel étoilé. Avec horreur, ils virent Cruor pousser le garçon dans le vide et plonger sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. Mais Céleste fut plus rapide.

- _Stupefix ! _ Hurla-t-elle pendant que Delvin se précipitait sur le rebord de la muraille.

Le rayon rouge frappa Cruor en plein visage, et avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur la pierre, Delvin pointait déjà sa baguette sur le garçon qui chutait en poussant des cris de terreur.

-_Wingardium Leviosa ! _

Le jeune Gryffondor s'immobilisa à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau et flotta quelques instants dans les airs. Puis lentement, Delvin le fit remonter et le déposa délicatement sur le sol, près de lui. Le pauvre garçon était blanc comme un linge et semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Céleste menaçait quant à elle un Vladimir désarmé qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'est à ce moment que Phil arriva, essoufflé, avec Dumbledore sur ses talons. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Peut-on me dire ce qui se passe ici ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Céleste fit alors le récit des événements, ne manquant pas de préciser qu'ils avaient tout tenté pour dissuader les deux Serpentard. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement, l'air grave. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler qu'il prit la parole.

- M. Dogaille, ayez l'amabilité de conduire M. Ghast (apparemment, c'était le nom du jeune Gryffondor) à l'infirmerie. J'irai le voir quand il sera un peu remis de ses émotions. Ensuite, retournez à votre dortoir.

Sans prononcer d'incantation, il ranima Cruor d'un léger mouvement de baguette et s'exprima à nouveau.

- Je ne suis hélas pas certain que vous réalisiez pleinement la gravité de vos actes, Messieurs… Comme vous ne faites pas partie de ma Maison, il ne m'appartient pas de décider de votre punition. C'est pourquoi vous allez me suivre avec M. Malbranche jusqu'au bureau du professeur Bellefeuille. Miss Barns, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Céleste. Allez prévenir le directeur et rejoignez-nous là-bas, je vous prie.

- Bien, professeur, répondit-elle.

Anatole Bellefeuille était le professeur de botanique. C'était un homme d'une grande prestance malgré son âge avancé et sa seule présence suffisait à imposer le silence pendant ses cours. Néanmoins, il n'était pas homme à se montrer injuste et il n'hésitait jamais à sanctionner les élèves de sa propre Maison si cela le nécessitait.

Pendant le trajet, le visage de Vladimir était devenu blême, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son anxiété. A l'inverse, Cruor arborait son habituelle expression indifférente, comme s'il était détaché de toute réalité. Tous deux allaient probablement être renvoyés de l'école et si ce n'était pas le cas, le châtiment à venir risquait fort de ne pas être plaisant.

Dumbledore frappa à l'aide d'un heurtoir la porte ornée de superbes ferronneries représentant des entrelacs de racines, de branches et de feuilles. Anatole Bellefeuille leur ouvrit et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt à la vue des visiteurs. Il portait un magnifique pyjama de soie noire qui devait coûter à lui seul une petite fortune.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mon ami, dit Dumbledore. Mais l'affaire qui nous amène ne peut attendre.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Bellefeuille en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

- Le professeur Dippet ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Miss Barns, précisa Dumbledore. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, nous allons les attendre avant de commencer.

Le directeur adjoint avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- M. le directeur, fit Bellefeuille.

- Bonsoir Anatole, répondit Dippet dont les moustaches étaient à l'horizontale. Alors, Albus, vais-je enfin savoir pourquoi on me dérange à cette heure ?

Dumbledore raconta à son tour l'attitude des deux Serpentard, leur refus d'obtempérer, la maltraitance infligée au jeune Ghast, et pour finir, la tentative de meurtre. Le directeur affichait une mine totalement déconfite, la moustache molle et tombante. Les yeux du professeur Bellefeuille laissaient transparaître une colère froide et terrible. Il prit la parole en affichant un air de dégoût.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, messieurs ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Cruor de sa voix neutre.

Tous, à l'exception de Vladimir, se tournèrent vers lui avec incrédulité. Non contents d'avoir violé les règles les plus élémentaires de l'école, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir le moindre remords. Le professeur Dippet tira à lui une chaise pour s'asseoir sans la moindre grâce. On aurait dit qu'il se liquéfiait au fur et à mesure des événements.

- Vous n'êtes pas dignes d'étudier dans cette école, finit-il par dire. Anatole, je propose l'exclusion.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? demanda Bellefeuille.

- Sauf votre respect M. le Directeur, je crois qu'il serait préférable des les garder parmi nous. C'est de cette façon que nous pourrions peut-être leur faire entendre raison. Dans le cas contraire, l'hôpital St Mangouste possède un département psychiatrique… Un séjour plus ou moins prolongé pourrait s'envisager. En attendant, ajouta-t-il, une centaine d'heures de travaux d'intérêt général me semblent adaptées.

- Soit, fit Bellefeuille en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Pour commencer, j'enlève tous les points de la Maison Serpentard pour les donner aux Gryffondor. Nous n'en sommes qu'à la première semaine, mais vos camarades s'étaient montrés particulièrement brillants. Je doute qu'ils apprécient la façon dont vous ruinez leurs efforts. Ensuite, je vous donne à chacun une semaine entière de retenue… aux bons soins de Blagen Tortionos.

A cette dernière phrase, Delvin vit à l'expression de Dumbledore que ce dernier était en profond désaccord avec son collègue. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire.

- N'oublions pas pour terminer que se rajoutent les cent heures de travaux. Je m'en vais de ce pas écrire à vos parents. Vous pouvez partir, messieurs !

Céleste et Delvin furent également invités à regagner leur dortoir, après avoir été remerciés par le directeur. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin quand Céleste rompit le silence.

- C'est très grave ce qui vient de se passer, dit-elle. Et j'imagine mal que Vladimir et Cruor vont changer d'attitude du jour au lendemain. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance, tous les Serpentard vont vouloir se venger.

- C'est possible, fit-il évasif.

- Tu penses à Chloëlle ?

- Oui, admit-il. Je crois qu'elle ne va plus vouloir me parler après ce qui s'est passé.

- Si c'est une fille aussi bien que tu le prétends, elle comprendra. Et je te promets dans ce cas de ne plus jamais dire du mal d'elle, ou presque…

- Ils vont quand même subir les sévices de Tortionos. Une semaine entière, voilà qui va le combler de joie.

- Ça, ils n'avaient qu'à y penser avant. C'est un miracle si ce garçon n'est pas mort ce soir, et quelque chose me dit que nous aurions pu subir le même sort. Alors, franchement, je me fiche de ce que Tortionos va leur faire.

- Ce n'était pas un miracle, rétorqua Delvin pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est du talent, voilà tout. Et je le dis en toute modestie.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande même pourquoi Fulgur et moi t'avons aidé, tu n'en n'avais pas besoin. C'est bien pourquoi je suis si navrée de ne pas être ta catin.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ? demanda Delvin qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur Salle Commune après avoir répondu correctement à la petite énigme de la statue. Alors que Delvin s'approchait de Céleste pour l'embrasser sur la joue, celle-ci tourna au dernier moment le visage et c'est sur ses lèvres qu'il déposa son baiser… Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Ne râle pas vieux grincheux ! fit-elle doucement. Ce soir, tu me dois bien ça…

Delvin la regarda en souriant monter les marches qui menaient aux appartements réservés aux filles, et après un instant, il se dirigea vers son propre lit. Mais avant de se coucher, il avait encore à faire le récit de cette aventure à Phil qui devait l'attendre, impatient.

Si dès le lendemain, rares étaient ceux qui ne savaient rien de l'incident de la veille, le soir venu, plus personne ne pouvait ignorer la nature des sanctions infligées aux deux Serpentard. Le directeur avait demandé au concierge d'utiliser le sortilège _sonorus_ afin d'amplifier, pour quelques instants seulement, les cris des suppliciés. Armando Dippet pensait que c'était là un bon moyen de dissuader les élèves d'enfreindre à l'avenir les règlements. C'étaient des minutes où s'installait un silence pesant et malsain, déchiré par des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. Même Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui d'ordinaire se réjouissait des malheurs d'autrui, ne goûtait pas à ces exhibitions de souffrance. Mais au bout du troisième jour, tous les professeurs, à l'exception de Miss Buddle, menacèrent de démissionner si ces procédés ne prenaient pas fin. Devant cette levée de boucliers, le directeur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder à leur requête… sans lever toutefois la punition initiale.

Céleste et Delvin étaient partagés entre deux sentiments. Celui d'avoir fait leur devoir en défendant le jeune Ghast, et celui de se sentir responsables des traitements subis par Vladimir et Cruor. Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus ?

Le matin du Vendredi, Delvin reçut par hibou un petit mot qui ne faisait que quelques lignes.

Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ce mot ? demanda Céleste son bol de thé à la main.

C'est Chloëlle. Elle veut que je la retrouve ce soir après le dîner.

Ça sent le roussi, déclara Phil en faisant la moue. Si ça se trouve, elle va vouloir venger son crétin de frère…

Le venger ? je ne pense pas, intervint Céleste. Mais mettre un terme à votre relation, c'est possible.

Et ça te réjouit ? fit Delvin irrité.

Non, répondit-elle embarrassée. Oui, je souhaite que tu prennes tes distances avec cette fille, mais pas de cette façon là.

Je suis désolé Céleste, s'excusa Delvin. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Ce sont Vladimir et Cruor les responsables, pas nous.

Tu vas aller la voir ? demanda Phil.

Oui.

Et où t'a t-elle donné rendez-vous ?

Devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, répondit Delvin en relisant le papier.

Dans ce cas, nous ne serons pas loin Céleste et moi, dit Phil décidé.

Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Phil, coupa Céleste. C'est une simple précaution.

Comme vous voudrez, capitula Delvin en se levant.

Ils sortirent ensemble du château pour assister à leur premier cours de botanique. Au loin, ils virent Hagrid qui commençait déjà à ériger le premier mur de sa maison. Delvin n'avait pas eu le temps pendant la semaine d'aller lui prêter main forte et il se promit intérieurement d'y remédier. Il arriverait bien à se libérer quelques heures pendant le week end. Bien que le soleil ne fût pas encore très haut dans le ciel, il régnait à l'intérieur des serres une chaleur étouffante et moite. Le professeur Bellefeuille était déjà là, dans son tablier de première qualité, et il prit aussitôt la parole.

Bonjour à tous, dit Bellefeuille de son habituelle voix ferme.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la _Venusia Mortis_, communément appelée Vénus de Mort. Qui peut me dire pourquoi on la nomme ainsi ?

Aucun élève ne se risqua à lever la main. Car au cours d'Anatole Bellefeuille, vous vous deviez d'avoir la bonne réponse ; dans le cas contraire, il s'ensuivait une perte importante de points.

Personne ? fit-il surpris. Pas même vous Miss Barns ? Pourtant, vous voulez devenir médicomage, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez absolument connaître les propriétés de cette plante fabuleuse. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire un effort.

La _Vénusia Mortis _est appelée ainsi en raison de la grande beauté de ses fleurs, commença Céleste qui ne pouvait pas se dérober. Elle pousse dans les forêts à l'endroit précis où est morte une Nymphe. Ces dernières pouvant vivre plusieurs milliers d'années, cela fait de cette plante un spécimen rare. Son nectar est néanmoins un poison violent qui entre dans la composition des potions de catalepsie. Lorsque ce dernier est utilisé et le breuvage correctement préparé, il est quasiment impossible de découvrir une fonction vitale chez la personne qui en a absorbé. Je précise que la plante est aussi pourvue d'épines enduites d'un poison tout aussi dangereux mais qui en revanche, n'est d'aucune utilité en tant qu'ingrédient.

Et bien vous voyez, Miss Barns. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Je n'accorde que cinq points à Serdaigle car vous avez fait une légère erreur. Il est _parfaitement impossible_ de déceler la moindre fonction vitale, m'entendez-vous ? _Parfaitement impossible, _répéta-t-il.

Le professeur Bellefeuille enfila une paire de gants en cuir et s'adressa de nouveau à ses élèves.

Les plantes que vous avez devant vous sont toutes des pieds femelles. Les plants mâles sont plus rares encore. Vous allez récolter le nectar de vos fleurs avec le plus grand soin et vous le conserverez bien à l'abri. Votre professeur de potions m'a fait savoir que vous en auriez bientôt besoin. Au travail ! Miss Barns, vous resterez à la fin du cours avec messieurs Malbranche et Dogaille. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Le qualificatif de _magnifique_ était insuffisant pour décrire les fleurs de _Vénusia_, au point même que certains élèves se contentaient de les admirer, l'air béat, incapables de faire autre chose. Quant aux autres, ils devaient faire de redoutables efforts pour rester concentrés. Chacun néanmoins put récolter suffisamment de nectar dans une petite fiole dont le verre avait été rendu au préalable incassable. Céleste, Phil et Delvin allèrent rejoindre le professeur à la fin du cours, comme il l'avait demandé.

Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez tous les trois dans la Forêt Interdite pour me trouver un pied mâle de _Vénusia Mortis_, commença Bellefeuille devant les trois Serdaigle surpris. Je vais vous signer une autorisation spéciale.

Mais professeur, fit Céleste. Nos chances de réussite sont minces. Où devons-nous aller ?

Vous nous avez parlé judicieusement des Nymphes, Miss Barns. Il y a dans cette forêt une cascade située à deux heures de marche en direction du Nord-Ouest. Derrière cette cascade serait dissimulée l'entrée de la Grotte aux Nymphes. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous trouverez cet endroit. Il me faudrait cette plante le plus rapidement possible. Je vous donne vingt points chacun si vous m'apportez un pied vigoureux.

Mais pourquoi nous, professeur ? demanda Phil. La Forêt Interdite est dangereuse.

Parce que vous en êtes capables, tout simplement. Et j'insiste pour que Miss Barns soit avec vous à chaque instant. Seule une présence féminine empêchera les Nymphes d'exercer sur vous leur pouvoir…

Peu avant midi, Céleste quitta ses deux amis pour aller faire contresigner par le Directeur l'autorisation du Professeur de Botanique. Elle les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Delvin attendait Céleste avant de commencer son repas. En revanche, Phil avait avalé un sandwich en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et s'était précipité à la table des Poufsouffle pour discuter avec Josy.

Et bien, on peut dire que notre Phil travaille avec acharnement aux bonnes relations entre maisons, fit Céleste d'un ton moqueur.

C'est vrai qu'on ne peut critiquer son sérieux en la matière.

Tu m'attendais ? demanda Céleste ravie.

Oui, je me doutais que tu n'en n'avais pas pour longtemps.

C'est gentil à toi.

Comment ça s'est passé avec Dippet ? interrogea Delvin qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas être la victime d'un autre baiser volé.

Le directeur nous autorise à nous rendre dans la Forêt, dit Céleste soudain préoccupée. C'est curieux, non ?

Oui, il est d'accord pour empêcher la vieille Buddle de nous faire boire ses potions et quelques jours plus tard, il veut bien qu'on risque notre peau en allant cueillir des fleurs.

C'est peut être une histoire d'argent, chuchota Céleste. Je sais que cette plante est très recherchée, et qu'elle n'a quasiment pas de prix.

Tu crois que Bellefeuille graisse la patte du directeur ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle pensive. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous devrons être prudents.

Les cours de l'après midi commencèrent par l'Histoire de la Magie avec le très soporifique professeur Binns. Vinrent ensuite les Soins aux Créatures Magiques en compagnie des Poufsouffle. Ils étudièrent un Each Uisage. Cette créature était en tout point semblable à un très grand cheval, qui laissait volontiers monter sur son dos les voyageurs égarés. Il était très amical… tant qu'il se trouvait loin de la mer. Car s'il l'apercevait ou en sentait simplement l'odeur, il fonçait brusquement au galop pour précipiter son cavalier dans l'eau afin de l'y noyer et de le dévorer. Quand bien même Poudlard se situait assez loin des rivages marins, personne ne se risqua à monter l'animal.

Ainsi qu'il se l'était promis, Delvin se dirigea après le dîner vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne pour y retrouver Chloëlle. Céleste et Phil le suivirent discrètement et se dissimulèrent dans un renfoncement sombre, derrière une armure. De là, ils pouvaient observer toute la scène et intervenir en cas de besoin. Chloëlle était déjà là, et Delvin eut un pincement au cœur en remarquant à quel point elle semblait bouleversée.

Bonsoir Chloëlle, dit Delvin avec une certaine prudence. Tu voulais me voir ?

Oui, merci d'être venu, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Je voulais m'excuser de l'attitude de mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il… il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Pas comme d'habitude ? répéta Delvin qui sentait la colère monter. Moi, je pense qu'il a franchi un pas de plus dans sa violence, voilà tout. Lui et Cruor tyrannisent les élèves plus jeunes, il ne cesse de proférer des menaces à mon encontre pour me dissuader de te voir. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? J'aimerais que tu me le dises enfin !

Notre famille accorde une très grande importance à la pureté du sang, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il pense que tu n'es pas digne de moi.

Alors il est vraiment malade, fit Delvin avec mépris.

Ne dis pas ça ! fit-elle avec force. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il endure avec Tortionos. C'est horrible, il passe chaque nuit à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir assister au cours du lendemain. Et le soir, ça recommence…

Et le jeune Ghast, tu y penses ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

Bien sûr que j'y pense, et ça me fait mal que mon frère soit mêlé à ça.

Ecoute Chloëlle, dit Delvin qui faisait son possible pour se calmer. Je n'aime pas les méthodes du concierge, mais à mes yeux, c'est moins grave que la mort d'un élève. Sa place est à St Mangouste. Il a besoin de se faire soigner.

Mais pour toute réponse, Chloëlle se contenta de poser sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux embués, attendant avec angoisse ce que Delvin pourrait bien ajouter. Delvin ne savait plus que faire. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lui qui était si heureux quelques jours auparavant de retrouver ses amis, Poudlard, et bien sûr Chloëlle, souhaitait à présent être loin de tout ce gâchis. Chloëlle s'approcha doucement, sans mot dire, et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle leva ses yeux vers son visage, souffla quelques mots que Delvin ne comprit pas sur l'instant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour eux, les soucis s'envolèrent et le temps se figea.

Cachée avec Phil derrière la vieille armure, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de Céleste. Elle avait été stupide de vouloir venir, car Delvin avait eu raison. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul…

Le ciel commençait à se colorer de pourpre et d'orangé, annonçant le tout petit matin. Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les jambes repliées et le menton posé sur ses genoux, Céleste attendait en silence que ses deux amis la rejoignent. Elle s'était préparée à une expédition difficile dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon très serré, portait une chemise blanche au tissu épais, un pantalon brun qui collait à la peau et des chaussures de cuir faites pour la marche. Alors qu'elle pensait patienter encore quelques heures avant que Phil et Delvin ne daignent se lever, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Delvin entra dans la salle commune, lui aussi vêtu de façon à ne pas se prendre les vêtements dans les branches ou les ronces.

Bonjour Delvin, fit Céleste d'une voix qu'elle voulait normale. Tu es bien matinal…

Oui, mais moins que toi à ce que je vois. Il y a longtemps que tu es debout ?

Un peu plus d'une heure. Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil.

Moi non plus. En fait, je voulais avoir une chance de te parler avant que les autres ne soient réveillés.

Ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit Céleste d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est ma faute si j'ai été témoin de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Peu importe la façon, c'est douloureux quoi qu'il en soit, et au final, ça finira bien par passer…

Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Oui, rester mon meilleur ami, dit-elle en souriant tristement. Et… ajouta-t-elle avec un air de malice : la tromper très souvent, avec moi si possible, avec d'autres c'est égal !

Hé ! fit Delvin, le cœur soudain plus léger. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance de te voir changer ?

Je t'ai déjà répondu : Pour quoi faire ?

Viens ! dit Delvin en prenant Céleste par la main. J'écris un mot à Phil et on va faire un tour dans le parc, ça te dit ?

Oui, un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien.

Phil fit exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui : Il se leva très tard… Il pensa néanmoins à prendre dans un sac suffisamment de provisions pour trois personnes et pour trois jours entiers, le double en se restreignant. Ils suivaient depuis une heure un petit sentier en direction du Nord Ouest, ainsi que l'avait indiqué le professeur Bellefeuille. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les rayons du soleil se faisaient de plus en plus rares et l'atmosphère de plus en plus moite. Une épaisse végétation commençait à couvrir les alentours, y compris le sentier qui devenait de moins en moins visible. Philéas sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture, prononça une incantation en même temps qu'il fendait l'air d'un geste vif, comme s'il donnait un coup d'épée invisible. Les feuillages et les broussailles furent tranchés net, laissant devant lui, un passage un peu plus praticable.

Bien joué, Phil, dit Delvin. On te laisse passer devant ?

D'accord, pas de problème.

Alors que Phil s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup de baguette, les buissons et les plantes s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes, laissant apparaître un chemin parfaitement dégagé. Phil s'arrêta aussitôt, visiblement sur ses gardes. Céleste et Delvin sortirent à leur tour leur baguette, prêts à faire face au moindre danger.

Je n'aime pas ça, dit Phil d'une voix sombre. Ça sent le traquenard à plein nez.

Je suis de nouveau d'accord avec toi, fit Céleste. Ça fait deux fois en deux jours, il faudra penser à fêter ça dès notre retour !

Le problème est qu'à moins de faire un très grand détour, le sentier qui s'offre à nous est le seul qui mène à la Grotte aux Nymphes, enfin, si l'on en croit Bellefeuille, ajouta Delvin.

Comment fait-on, on passe un par un ou tous ensemble ? demanda Phil.

Je pense tous ensemble, répondit Céleste. On sera plus à même de se défendre à trois si besoin.

Moi, ça me va, dit Phil.

Ils avancèrent prudemment sur ce layon providentiel, Phil en tête, Céleste au milieu et Delvin fermant la marche. Ils parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres quand ce dernier s'aperçut que le chemin se refermait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant. Céleste sentit quelque chose craquer sous son pied et bien qu'elle pensât que ce n'était qu'un morceau de bois, elle regarda machinalement ce qu'elle avait écrasé. En guise de morceau de bois, elle découvrit un petit os cassé en deux. Ses yeux continuèrent à scruter le sol pour finalement en apercevoir un autre. Et puis d'autres…

Phil, arrête-toi ! cria Céleste. On se précipite droit dans un piège, regardez le sol.

Phil et Delvin baissèrent les yeux pour remarquer à leur tour que le nombre d'os croissait à mesure que le chemin s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Phil s'accroupit et commença à gratter la terre pour dégager quelque chose à demi enfoui et couvert de mousse. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il présenta l'objet à ses camarades, son origine ne faisait plus aucun doute : C'était un crâne humain…

Je ne sais pas pour vous, dit ce dernier. Mais moi, je préfèrerais être dans mon lit.

Avec Josy ? demanda Céleste dont la voix trahissait malgré tout l'inquiétude.

Et même avec la vieille Buddle, répondit Phil. Au moins, ça me ferait une anecdote à raconter à mes petits-enfants. Là, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir un jour.

Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, coupa Delvin. Il ne s'est encore rien passé et …

Mais comme pour le contredire, une énorme liane pourvue d'épines de la taille de petits couteaux surgit de nulle part et fouetta l'air au niveau de leurs têtes. Ils eurent juste le temps de se baisser. Tout autour d'eux semblait s'animer. Phil donna un grand coup de baguette comme il l'avait fait précédemment et trancha ce qui était devant lui.

C'est quoi ton incantation ? demanda Delvin.

C'est « _Koupkoup_ » répondit Phil. Il faut que le mouvement de baguette soit rapide, comme si tu donnais un coup de hache !

Aussitôt, les deux autres Serdaigle se mirent à taillader tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Mais leurs efforts semblaient vains. Plus ils coupaient les lianes meurtrières, plus les plantes alentour attaquaient avec férocité. Bientôt, les trois amis furent encerclés par un enchevêtrement de ronces et de lianes d'une hauteur dépassant deux fois la taille d'un homme. Leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs visages se couvraient de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Il n'y avait pas la moindre partie de leur corps qui ne soit à l'abri des assauts. Une liane fut plus rapide que Céleste et la saisit au poignet. Elle s'enroula autour de son bras, mutilant sa chair au passage. Elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol. Son autre bras fut immobilisé, puis ses jambes. La douleur lui fit perdre conscience. Les coups que portait Delvin étaient au moins deux fois plus puissants que ceux de Phil et de Céleste réunis. Il vit cette dernière emportée par les plantes telle une poupée de chiffon. Phil fut à son tour attrapé et emmené dans la même direction que Céleste. Les plantes semblaient les diriger vers un endroit précis. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de là et encore moins de libérer ses amis, il abandonna le combat et tendit le bras vers la baguette de Céleste. Une idée germait en lui.

_Accio baguette !_

Cette dernière s'envola et il s'en saisit de sa main libre. Les lianes s'enroulèrent tout autour de lui, le blessant davantage. Maintenant qu'il était transporté tel un vulgaire gibier, il devait rester concentré pour ne pas s'évanouir tant la douleur était atroce. Mais plus important que tout, il ne fallait surtout pas lâcher sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sembla qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Le pire s'offrait maintenant devant lui. Une sorte de gigantesque méduse verte se tenait au centre d'une petite clairière, ses tentacules suintant d'un liquide huileux et probablement mortel. La créature émettait des bruits de succion inquiétants, semblant se réjouir à l'avance de son futur repas. Delvin était au même niveau que ses deux amis et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des appendices frémissants, il pointa brusquement les deux baguettes en direction de la chose.

_Incendio ! _hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Elles produisirent un puissant jet de flammes dont la chaleur intense chauffait les joues de Delvin. La créature était prise de convulsions et se débattait furieusement, tentant de fuir ce déluge de feu. Mais elle ne pouvait mouvoir son énorme masse aisément. Les lianes libérèrent instantanément les trois prisonniers, les laissant choir sur le sol. Elles bougeaient maintenant de façon anarchique, sans la moindre cohérence. La chose semblait contrôler les plantes et se servait des spécimens les plus dangereux pour lui apporter sa pitance. Delvin ne cessa qu'après plusieurs minutes, quand la créature ne fut réduite qu'à un tas de gelée informe. Une puissante odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air. Delvin se précipita vers les deux corps inanimés de ses amis. Tous trois n'avaient plus que des lambeaux pour vêtements, la peau quasiment recouverte de coupures d'où s'échappaient de minces filets de sang. Il fallait nettoyer ces plaies et les soigner au plus vite, sans quoi ils pourraient bien en mourir rapidement. Tout était calme à présent, il n'y avait même pas le moindre souffle de vent pour alléger la moiteur de la forêt ou la puanteur du cadavre calciné. Delvin vit à une centaine de mètres une clairière très ensoleillée au centre de laquelle se trouvait une mare scintillante alimentée par un petit ruisseau. Il utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter Céleste et Phil et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être leur unique espoir de salut. Il était exténué, à bout de force.

La clairière contrastait incroyablement avec le paysage environnant. L'herbe y était douce, parsemée de fleurs délicates et graciles. L'eau était cristalline et agréablement fraîche. Et plus que tout, un magnifique chêne, probablement plusieurs fois millénaire, dominait de sa majestueuse grandeur cet endroit féerique. C'était le plus bel arbre que Delvin eût jamais vu. L'automne arrivant, ses feuilles commençaient à prendre une couleur de feu, son tronc massif imposait le respect et ses racines profondément enfoncées dans le sol témoignaient de sa force et de sa vigueur. Près de lui, Delvin se sentait en sûreté, comme protégé. Il s'agenouilla près de la mare, y plongea les mains pour se désaltérer et nettoyer son visage maculé de sueur et de sang séché. A peine ses lèvres entrèrent-elles en contact avec l'eau qu'il fut délivré de toute souffrance. En même temps, il sentit une agréable torpeur envahir tout son corps et c'est à peine s'il remarqua que ses mains étaient parfaitement guéries. Il sombra instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

Hagrid était en train de terminer sa maison, ou plus exactement son manoir, dans le fond du parc de Poudlard. Il était aidé par le professeur Buddle vêtue d'une robe mauve. Elle était souriante bien que toujours édentée. Hagrid et elle semblaient s'entendre à merveille au point même de se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Puis l'image se brouilla, devint plus sombre. Delvin était de nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite, en train de combattre l'épouvantable méduse. Cette fois, il avait une épée à la main et les coups qu'il portait étaient d'une telle puissance qu'il dévastait non seulement le monstre, mais tout autour de lui sur plusieurs mètres.

Encore une fois, le paysage changea brusquement, laissant apparaître les couloirs du Château. Delvin était à genou, pleurant, accablé par le chagrin et tenait dans ses bras un corps inerte. Peut-être celui d'un bébé, peut-être celui d'un ami. Delvin avait conscience qu'il était en train de faire un rêve aussi étrange que désagréable. Les événements semblaient tour à tour absurdes puis réels. La panique le gagnait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se réveille.

« Delvin »

Cette fois, il vit un sorcier, le visage encagoulé, devant un autel. Delvin ne distinguait que ses mains, dont la peau était d'une pâleur extrême, et qui brandissaient un poignard d'argent incrusté de symboles magiques. Sur l'autel se trouvait un bébé, une petite fille, qui hurlait à pleins poumons. Delvin voulait crier, empêcher le sacrifice, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Delvin, réveille-toi »

L'image suivante fut encore celle de ce sorcier. Il tenait cette fois dans sa main la même épée dont Delvin s'était servi précédemment. Il riait, mais d'un rire dépourvu de toute chaleur, de toute joie.

« Delvin, c'est tout à présent, tu dois te réveiller »

Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et il lui fallut quelques temps pour faire la mise au point. Une sorte de petite fée se tenait devant son visage, ses ailes, semblables à de fragiles pétales, battaient doucement, lui permettant de flotter dans les airs. Il n'existait pas de mot dans le langage des hommes pour décrire sa beauté. Elle était nue, comme par simple évidence, car le moindre ornement aurait entaché son éclat. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les feuilles du grand chêne. Elle regardait Delvin de ses grands yeux clairs et bleus.

Bonjour Delvin, dit la fée. Je craignais que tu ne t'éveilles pas.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda Delvin qui oubliait la plus élémentaire des politesses. Qui êtes-vous ? Et combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Ça fait beaucoup de questions, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis une fée sylvestre et mon nom est Nalia.

Une fée sylvestre ? répéta Delvin. Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler.

Ma foi, c'est bien normal, nous n'avons jamais été nombreuses, et aujourd'hui moins qu'hier, dit-elle en désignant d'autres fées qui se situaient près des branches les plus hautes.

Delvin put en dénombrer six, qui observaient la scène avec curiosité. Elles n'avaient pas toutes la même apparence ; leurs tailles différaient grandement, si bien que l'une d'entre elles était deux fois plus haute que Nalia. La peau de certaines devait avoir la texture d'un bois clair que l'on aurait poli jusqu'à en obtenir la plus fine douceur. Elles se tenaient près de cosses grosses comme des ruches qui devaient constituer leur abri.

Les fées sylvestres se lient à un arbre. En ce qui nous concerne, c'est ce chêne que nous avons choisi, et depuis, c'est lui qui nous protège et nous nourrit. Si nous venions toutes à disparaître, il mourrait inévitablement.

Vos cheveux, fit Delvin. Ils sont de la même couleur que ses feuilles.

Oui, c'est ainsi. Mais je ne les perds pas en hiver comme lui perd ses feuilles. Ils deviennent blancs comme la neige qui vient de tomber. Et au printemps, tout recommence, ils sont verts, puis virent au jaunes d'or en été.

Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Ca dépend, répondit Nalia. En ce lieu, nous avons le pouvoir d'accélérer ou de ralentir le temps. Ici, il ne s'est passé qu'un bref moment, mais dans ton monde, six heures environ.

Mes amis ! s'exclama Delvin qui reprenait peu à peu le fil de ses pensées. Comment vont mes amis ?

Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont hors de danger. Je vous ai soignés grâce à cette eau qui a de grands pouvoirs en ce lieu. Nous en avons profité pour arranger vos vêtements.

Merci, dit Delvin. J'ai bien cru que nous n'en sortirions pas vivants.

C'était un plaisir, répondit la fée. Il fallait que je te sauve, quoi qu'il en soit. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où tu as pénétré dans cette clairière.

Pourquoi moi ? demanda Delvin un peu choqué. Pourquoi était-ce moins évident pour mes amis ?

Parce que tu es en quelque sorte l'envoyé de quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très, très longtemps. Et je lui ai fait la promesse de vous venir en aide si je le pouvais.

Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi « nous » ? Nous sommes plusieurs ?

Je veux dire toi, tes aïeux ou encore tes enfants si un jour tu en as. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien dire pour la simple raison que je l'ai oublié. Et c'est une énigme pour moi car je n'oublie jamais rien. J'avais simplement la possibilité de te reconnaître et c'est ce qui s'est produit dès que je t'ai vu. Il y a des choses que tu devras découvrir par toi-même. Encore qu'il me semble que ce ne serait pas souhaitable.

Puis-je te poser une autre question ? demanda Delvin.

Vas-y, je te répondrai sans détour si je le peux.

Mon rêve était très étrange. Je n'en ai jamais fait de semblable jusqu'à maintenant. Certaines situations avaient l'air très réel. Pourquoi ?

Comme je te l'ai dit, le temps ne s'écoule pas la même façon ici. Il arrive que le passé, l'avenir ou le présent se croisent, et ce faisant, ils laissent quelquefois certains indices. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce que tu as vu se produira ou s'est produit obligatoirement.

Mais … fit Delvin.

Pas maintenant, coupa Nalia. Il faut que tu partes à présent, si tu veux trouver ce que ton professeur t'a demandé. La nuit va bientôt tomber. J'ai demandé aux lucioles de t'indiquer le chemin qui mène à la fleur et comment retourner à Poudlard une fois que vous l'aurez.

Nous reverrons-nous ? interrogea Delvin.

Tu peux en être certain, Delvin. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que nécessaire, et tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Mais je dois te demander une chose. Ne parle de moi à personne pour le moment, pas même à tes amis. Si de mauvaises gens venaient à connaître cet endroit, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour nous tous. En temps voulu, je me ferai connaître.

Je te le promets, dit Delvin.

A très bientôt, fit Nalia en s'éloignant. Je serai souvent près de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas.

Elle atteignit une cosse dissimulée par les branches et pénétra à l'intérieur. Céleste et Phil s'éveillèrent, reposés et aussi propres que le matin-même, mais toutes les fées avaient disparu.

15


	5. Chapter 5

**Sangfrousse**

La nuit était tombée à présent. Les trois amis suivaient les petits groupements de lucioles qui virevoltaient dans l'atmosphère humide de la forêt, indiquant le chemin à suivre. Une brume recouvrait le sol, et elle était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient que deviner l'endroit où ils posaient les pieds. C'est Céleste qui rompit le silence.

- Et c'est en suivant ces insectes que nous trouverons la fleur ? interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Tout à fait, répondit Delvin.

- Tu es sûr que tu nous a dit tout ce que tu sais ?

- Oui, je vous ai tout dit, dit-il à la fois partagé entre le remords et l'agacement.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Céleste en s'arrêtant. Delvin, vite, regarde mon front.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en prie, fais-le ! Et dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Céleste ? Il n'y a rien du tout sur ton front !

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec moquerie. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait marqué " Troll " ; Parce que franchement, tu t'adresses à nous comme si nous en étions !

- Je ne vous ai jamais pris pour des idiots, protesta Delvin.

- Bon, à la rigueur, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute pour Phil. Mais pour moi, c'est franchement vexant !

- Céleste, gronda Phil menaçant. Je te rappelle que ça cogne dur un troll.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, interrompit Delvin. D'accord Céleste, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier dans cette clairière, mais je ne dois rien dire. Je vous demande simplement de me faire confiance.

- Nous y voilà, fit-elle.

- Laisse-le tranquille avec tes questions. En ce qui me concerne, il a ses raisons et ça me suffit.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Céleste. J'espère seulement que tu ne te trompes pas, Delvin ; notamment sur les personnes à qui tu peux faire confiance…

- On peut continuer ? demanda Phil. Il se fait tard, je voudrais trouver cette maudite fleur et rentrer au plus vite.

Le froid s'ajoutait maintenant à l'humidité, la rendant plus désagréable encore. De temps en temps, un cri de chouette ou un bruit dans les feuillages venait rompre le silence nocturne. Tous trois utilisaient leur baguette magique pour s'éclairer. Enfin, ils entendirent un écoulement d'eau tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait provenir que d'une cascade, et comme pour confirmer qu'ils touchaient au but, quelques lucioles s'étaient posées au sol près d'une plante qui paraissait tout à fait quelconque : des feuilles, de longues épines sur ses tiges et deux ou trois appendices qui ressemblaient très vaguement à une fleur. Phil et Delvin ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer à haute voix leur déception.

- Alors on a fait tout ce chemin et risqué notre vie pour cette plante toute moche ? demanda Phil comme s'il voulait qu'on lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Comment est-ce possible que les plants femelles soient si beaux et pas les mâles ? interrogea Delvin.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. Je vous rappelle juste les garçons que ce que nous venons de trouver vaut un peu plus de mille Gallions. Avec un petit effort, je suis sûre que vous allez lui trouver un intérêt.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, Céleste, quand on y regarde de plus près, elle n'est pas si tarte cette salade, ironisa Phil.

- Je me demande si je ne préfère pas qu'on se partage mille Gallions plutôt que quelques points qui sont peu de chose au regard des risques que Bellefeuille nous a fait prendre, dit Delvin.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! approuva Phil avec vigueur.

- Vous feriez ça ? demanda Céleste. C'est vrai que c'est tentant, mais il se trouve que le monde des collectionneurs de plantes rares est un cercle très fermé. Ils se connaissent tous, et la rumeur qu'une plante d'une grande rareté a été vendue aurait tôt fait de venir aux oreilles de notre cher professeur. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

- Mouais, c'était trop beau, se lamenta Phil.

- Allez, on arrête de rêver. Il va falloir que je fasse très attention à ne pas me piquer. Je ne suis pas certaine que même un bézoard soit efficace contre ce poison. J'en ai quand même apporté un au cas où. Delvin, tu veux bien m'éclairer avec ta baguette ?

- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en dirigeant son faisceau lumineux sur la précieuse plante. Phil, tu devrais monter la garde, on se sait jamais.

- Comme tu voudras, acquiesça Phil qui se mit à scruter les alentours.

L'opération s'avéra plus délicate que prévu. La plante était dotée d'une certaine mobilité et elle n'avait manifestement pas envie de se faire déloger aussi facilement, cherchant à piquer Céleste dès qu'elle approchait ses mains d'un peu trop près. Finalement, elle dut recourir à un sortilège d'immobilisation pour continuer son travail sans risque.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Céleste en tenant la plante par la motte de terre. Phil, il y a un petit sac de toile dans ma poche ; aide-moi à y mettre la plante s'il te plaît.

Mais Phil ne répondit pas.

- Phil ? hélèrent Céleste et Delvin à l'unisson.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Céleste. Où est-il passé cet animal ?

- Je n'en sais rien, fit Delvin. J'étais concentré sur ce que tu faisais. Il faut que nous le retrouvions au plus vite.

Céleste enveloppa délicatement la plante dans la toile et la rangea dans son sac à dos, puis ils se mirent en marche à la recherche de Phil. Il faisait trop sombre et il y avait trop de brume pour distinguer des empreintes de pas, aussi décidèrent-ils, en désespoir de cause, de se diriger vers la cascade. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour la trouver. Elle coulait le long d'une paroi rocheuse haute d'une dizaine de mètres et se jetait dans un petit lac. Delvin pensa que l'endroit devait être fort joli en plein jour. Grâce à la lumière que projetait sa baguette magique, Céleste repéra quelques rochers qui menaient derrière la cascade. Après s'y être aventurés prudemment, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'une grotte qui était effectivement dissimulée par la chute d'eau.

- Tu crois qu'il est là-dedans ? demanda Delvin. Et crois-tu qu'il y ait des Nymphes dans cette grotte ?

- Il y en a forcément eu en tout cas. La _Venusia _est là pour le prouver. Reste bien près de moi surtout, souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Bellefeuille…

Contre toute attente, l'intérieur de la grotte n'était plus humide à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Des champignons luminescents, variants en forme et en taille, diffusaient une lumière bleutée qui éclairait suffisamment pour que Céleste et Delvin n'aient plus besoin d'avoir recours à la magie pour y voir clair. Le boyau s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la roche, et curieusement, Delvin n'en n'éprouvait pas la moindre crainte, contrairement à Céleste qui avait le visage crispé par l'attention. Elle s'aperçut de cet excès de confiance et prit la main de Delvin dans la sienne. Aussitôt, il quitta cette torpeur bienfaisante et recouvra ses esprits.

- Je crois qu'il y a bel et bien des Nymphes ici, chuchota Delvin.

- Oui, il semblerait, admit Céleste avec une pointe de mécontentement. Ne lâche pas ma main, c'est plus prudent !

- Attends, je crois entendre de la musique, et des chants !

- Oui, tu as raison, fit-elle en tendant l'oreille. Ça vient de cette direction.

Ils avancèrent ainsi main dans la main dans le couloir qui serpentait de gauche et de droite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'élargisse soudainement, donnant naissance à une vaste salle dont la voûte était parsemée de stalactites cristallines. Les champignons y diffusaient une lumière plus vive, et partout poussaient des plantes aux fleurs odorantes sur de l'herbe aussi épaisse qu'un tapis moelleux. Il y avait même quelques arbres miniatures. Au fond de la salle, Phil était allongé sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'une très jolie nymphe à la chevelure flamboyante qui lui caressait le visage en fredonnant un chant mélodieux dans une langue inconnue. Quatre autres nymphes, dont l'une jouait de la Lyre, étaient près de lui, assises ou allongées. Elles étaient drapées dans un tissu dont la légèreté et la transparence ne cachaient en rien leur beauté et leur jeunesse éternelles. Phil arborait une expression tout simplement extatique. Delvin quant à lui, semblait pouvoir résister à cette vison enchanteresse grâce à la présence de Céleste qui jugea tout de même préférable de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, au cas où…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le triste sentiment que si je me mets à chanter toute nue sur un lit de feuilles ça ne produira pas le même effet, fit Céleste avec amertume.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Delvin qui ne put réprimer un sourire. Et puis elles ne sont pas toutes nues.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? tu as vu ce qu'elles portent ? c'est pire !

- C'est vrai, admit Delvin l'air gêné.

- Non, parce que sérieusement, s'il suffit de ça pour te faire craquer, je m'y colle dès demain. Je pense même pouvoir trouver une ou deux copines pour m'aider, et si elles ne veulent pas, je leur lance un sortilège d'_Imperium._

- Tu sais que tu es unique, Céleste ?

- Oui je le sais, et j'aimerais bien que tu t'en souviennes plus souvent, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- En attendant, ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons sortir notre Phil de là.

- Et si on le laissait ici ?

- Rappelle-moi ce qu'il risque ?

- De mourir. Beaucoup d'hommes perdent toute volonté et se laissent dépérir. Mais certains ont suffisamment de volonté pour résister, et quand ils y arrivent, ils prennent toujours une nymphe pour épouse. Mais c'est très rare, précisa-t-elle.

- Et à ton avis, Phil se trouve dans quelle catégorie ? Ceux qui se marient ou ceux meurent ?

Ils se regardèrent brièvement comme pour s'accorder un temps de réflexion et répondirent d'une même voix: CEUX QUI MEURENT !

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, mais les nymphes ne montraient aucun signe d'agressivité et leur adressèrent même des sourires.

- Heu… commença Delvin. Phil, il est temps d'y aller maintenant, tu viens ?

- Ah vous êtes là les copains ? c'est chouette ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pour toi, sûrement Phil, répondit Céleste qui commençait à s'impatienter. Mais il faut partir, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- Allez-y sans moi, je crois que je vais rester un moment, mais pas plus de dix ans, c'est promis !

- Ce n'est pas possible Phil, dit Delvin. Tu dois rentrer à Poudlard, il y a Josy là-bas, tu te souviens ? je suis sûr qu'elle est impatiente de te voir, ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

- Non, ça ira, je vais rester là.

- Céleste, prends-lui la main s'il te plaît, demanda Delvin. Ca va peut être l'aider à revenir avec nous.

Céleste s'exécuta, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Delvin pour autant. Ensemble, ils aidèrent Phil à se lever et les nymphes n'opposèrent aucune résistance ; elles avaient l'air néanmoins un peu triste. Phil se laissait guider par ses amis et marchait un peu à la manière d'un somnambule. Il se retourna en arrière avant que les nymphes ne disparaissent de sa vue et leur cria:

- A bientôt les filles, je reviendrai !

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans encombre mais leur prit tout de même trois heures, notamment à cause de Phil qui marchait toujours bizarrement. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et semblait être en état de choc. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'école qui étaient fermées… Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de frapper et d'attendre que quelqu'un daigne leur ouvrir. Fort heureusement, c'est le professeur Bellefeuille qui vint les accueillir et son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, exprima un soulagement.

- Vous voilà enfin ! j'ai remarqué votre absence durant le repas, aussi ai-je décidé d'attendre votre retour. Avez-vous la plante ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Céleste. Nous l'avons. Mais je vous prie de croire que cela n'a pas été sans mal, ajouta-t-elle avec un certain culot.

- Hein ? heu oui, oui, mademoiselle. Et bien cela mérite une récompense. Voyons, j'accorde cent points à Serdaigle. Maintenant, donnez-la moi et allez vite rejoindre votre dortoir, dit Bellefeuille qui retrouvait sa fermeté habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Céleste était partie se coucher, et Delvin enfilait son pyjama tandis que Phil restait assis sur le bord de son lit, impassible.

- Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? interrogea Delvin. La journée a plutôt été longue, non ?

- …

- Hé, Phil, il faut dormir, tu veux que je t'aide à te coucher ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Phil leva vers Delvin un visage triste au regard embué, puis il se jeta subitement dans les bras de son ami, et éclata d'un un sanglot incroyablement bruyant.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur périple dans la Forêt Interdite et Phil n'était toujours pas ressorti de l'infirmerie. Miss Plumal, se désespérant de ne pas trouver un traitement adéquat, envisageait sérieusement à l'envoyer à St Mangouste si son état ne s'améliorait pas de façon significative. Car non content de se voir infliger des sortilèges de gavage pour de pas mourir de faim, Phil avait tenté, entre autre, de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou encore de nager dans le lac avec une pierre attachée autour du cou. Céleste et Delvin venaient lui rendre visite au moins une fois par jour pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais en vain ; Phil demeurait aussi gai qu'un Détraqueur dépressif.

Bien qu'il n'y eût aucun examen à passer en fin d'année, la charge de travail était colossale. Ceci ajouté aux fonctions de préfet, Delvin n'avait que peu de temps libre pour se changer les idées. Il avait cependant effectué quelques recherches à la bibliothèque sur les Fées Sylvestres pour apprendre qu'elles avaient été longtemps pourchassées par des sorciers en quête d'immortalité. Mise à part cette information, il n'apprit rien d'autre.

Malva Buddle tint toutes ses promesses et fit son possible pour rendre la vie impossible à Delvin pendant les cours de potions, cherchant sans succès à lui infliger des retenues. Toutefois, elle n'en n'oubliait pas sa victime favorite : Casper Doussin. Ce dernier était heureusement très doué, quoi que Buddle put en dire, et il fut celui qui réussit le mieux la potion de catalepsie.

Céleste et Delvin se rendaient au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce jeudi après midi, discutant et marchant dans les couloirs du château. Le professeur Sangfrousse était devenu en un temps record un enseignant apprécié de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Sa voix, douce et posée, savait capter l'attention de chacun. Il expliquait clairement les exercices à effectuer et ne perdait jamais patience avec les élèves en difficulté. Quand ils arrivèrent, légèrement en avance, devant la salle de classe, tous les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Ni Chloëlle, ni Delvin ne se risquèrent à esquisser le moindre sourire ou la plus petite attention que Vladimir aurait pu relever. Guilbert Sangfrousse arriva, la tête éternellement fumante, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

- Veuillez prendre place, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il attendit que tous fussent installés avant de parler à nouveau.

- Ne sortez pas vos livres, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui un sort très difficile à maîtriser mais néanmoins très pratique. Mais avant cela, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur un point : il ne faut jamais sous estimer un adversaire, jamais. Même s'il vous semble faible et inoffensif. C'est la pire des erreurs qu'un sorcier puisse commettre, croyez-moi…

- L'auriez-vous commise, professeur ? demanda Alice Lafournaise, une amie de Céleste.

- Tout juste mademoiselle. Il y a quatre ans de cela. A l'époque, je travaillais pour le ministère en qualité d'auror. Albus Dumbledore venait de terrasser Grindelwald, comme vous le savez tous. Ses principaux lieutenants étaient enfermés à Azkaban ou avaient été tués. Aussi, je ne me suis pas assez préparé quand on m'a confié la mission de retrouver un petit sorcier sans talent du nom de Elfrus Noirbubon. Je savais, grâce à nos services de renseignement, qu'Elfrus n'avait jamais participé à des opérations de grande envergure, principalement à cause de son incapacité à transplaner. Je l'ai retrouvé après cinq mois de traque dans un pub malfamé d'Inverness, en Ecosse. Il a pris la fuite dès qu'il m'a vu. Comme je le disais, il était petit, ne courait donc pas très vite et sans balai à portée de main, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à le rattraper et à le coincer dans une ruelle déserte. Je m'apprêtai à le stupéfixer quand il m'a lancé un très puissant sortilège de bouillonnement. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'utiliser le contre-sort qui ne s'est révélé que partiellement efficace. Mon corps a pris feu de l'intérieur et je me suis évanoui. Bien sûr, Elfrus s'est volatilisé et nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Aujourd'hui encore nous ignorons où il se cache. Pour ma part, je me suis réveillé quinze jours plus tard à St Mangouste, dans le service des soins intensifs. Depuis, je suis contraint de boire vingt litres d'eau par jour et à dormir la nuit dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Puisse mon expérience vous servir d'exemple. Maintenant, prenez vos baguettes et levez-vous.

- Le sort que nous étudions aujourd'hui est très pratique lorsqu'on se retrouve en infériorité numérique. Il permet de créer une réplique exacte de soi-même qui peut agir de façon indépendante. Les avantages sont multiples : vous avez deux fois moins de chance d'être la cible d'un maléfice et votre double peut attaquer vos adversaires. La durée de ce sort est généralement courte et dépend de la puissance du sorcier, mais c'est suffisant pour renverser une situation mal engagée. Quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, un concours consistait à tenir le plus longtemps possible. Le record était de seize minutes et je sais qu'il n'a jamais été battu.

Voyons si vous allez faire mieux… ajouta-t-il après avoir bu un peu d'eau.

La formule est : _Multiplicatis_. Répétez après moi.

Tous les élèves répétèrent l'incantation d'une même voix, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Voilà, très bien. Formez un cercle. Ecartez-vous bien les uns des autres pour ne pas vous gêner et pointez votre baguette sur votre cœur. Quand je vous le dirai, concentrez-vous et prononcez la formule. Ceux qui parviendront à un résultat obtiendront dix points pour leur maison.

La première à réussir à se dédoubler fut Chloëlle mais seulement pendant quelques secondes. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice qui tint une minute et ensuite à Céleste qui, à la stupéfaction générale, atteignit six minutes. Delvin était certain de pouvoir y arriver et de battre le record. A l'appel de son nom, il fit le vide dans son esprit, pointa sa baguette sur son cœur et murmura : _Multiplicatis._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'est pas un autre Delvin qui se tenait devant lui mais deux. Une fille de Serpentard poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'un autre lui tapota sur l'épaule alors qu'un dernier choisissait un livre dans la bibliothèque de la classe. Au total, il y avait donc cinq Delvin parfaitement identiques qui se tenaient dans la pièce.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! comment faites-vous, Delvin ? demanda le professeur Sangfrousse dont la voix trahissait l'étonnement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'ai fait ce que vous aviez indiqué.

- Il s'agit là d'une première ! je dois faire un rapport au ministère pour déclarer votre capacité à employer ce sort. Mais avant, je dois voir pendant combien de temps vos doubles vont rester parmi nous.

L'impression que Delvin ressentait était très curieuse. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner d'ordre à ses répliques pour qu'elles agissent d'elles-mêmes mais en même temps, il avait conscience de chacun de leurs actes. Il connaissait le contenu de ce qu'était en train de lire un des Delvin et quand le professeur Sangfrousse en interrogea un autre, il lui répondit comme Delvin l'eût fait si on lui avait directement posé la question. Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt et une minutes que les quatre Delvin s'évanouirent dans une pluie d'étincelles bleutées.

Sangfrousse lui accorda quarante points pour sa performance exceptionnelle et dix pour Alice et Céleste. Les Serpentard gagnèrent trente points au total.

Le matin du samedi, Delvin avait rendez-vous avec Chloëlle pour la première sortie organisée à Pré-au-lard. Vladimir et Cruor étant toujours de corvée, c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils firent le chemin en direction du village des sorciers. Chloëlle raconta la vie qui avait été la sienne quand elle était en France, la sévérité d'un père souvent absent pour son travail, la gentillesse et la douceur de sa mère, et la tendresse qu'elle avait pour sa jeune sœur, Jade. Delvin, quant à lui, parla des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère qui était morte quant il avait cinq ans, du refus de son père à utiliser la magie et de la vie à la ferme. Ils flânèrent dans les rues du village toute la matinée. Delvin offrit à Chloëlle une rose rouge qui, d'après le vendeur, était censée ne jamais faner tant que l'amour les unissait. Puis, après avoir déjeuné aux Trois Balais, ils se débrouillèrent pour demeurer à l'abri des regards le reste de l'après midi…

Céleste ne se montra pas de la soirée et Delvin découvrit sur son lit un petit mot qu'elle avait laissé à son attention. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle passerait tout le week end en compagnie de Miss Plumal car elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de guérir Phil de sa mélancolie amoureuse.

Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée du dimanche, Delvin envoya Fulgur prévenir Hagrid qu'il pourrait venir l'aider sur sa maison. Avant, il fit un détour par l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Phil tout en espérant voir Céleste qui, d'après ses amies de chambrée, n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Phil était maintenant attaché aux barreaux de protection pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise irréparable. Delvin s'inquiéta un peu de ne pas voir Céleste.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Hagrid peu de temps après, il fut surpris par l'avancement de sa cabane. Les murs étaient maintenant dressés, toute la charpente était montée et les fenêtres installées.

Le programme de la journée consistait à s'occuper du plancher. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus qu'à recouvrir le toit de chaume et à meubler la maison. Hagrid éprouvait une joie intense et une fierté qui se lisait dans chacun de ses regards. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Delvin avait demandé à Fulgur de chercher Céleste mais pas une seule fois il n'eut besoin de se concentrer pour voir à travers les yeux de son faucon, car l'animal ne la trouva pas.

Tout comme la veille, elle ne se montra pas dans la Grande Salle le soir venu, et Delvin l'attendit en vain jusqu'à une heure tardive dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il était plus de minuit à présent et même les préfets n'avaient plus le droit de se trouver dans les couloirs du château. Une vieille horloge sonna la demie quand il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix de Miss Plumal.

- C'est Delvin Malbranche, mademoiselle.

- Que faites-vous hors du lit à cette heure ? fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Vous allez avoir des ennuis si vous vous faites pincer par Tortionos. Entrez vite !

Delvin se faufila rapidement. Hormis Phil qui dormait paisiblement au fond de la salle, l'infirmerie était déserte. Miss Plumal n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre, et sa chemise de nuit était assez courte pour que Delvin se sente obligé de détourner les yeux. Il dut se ranger à l'opinion générale de ses congénères masculins : elle était décidément très jolie. Elle remarqua la gène du jeune homme et s'en alla enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié.

- Que voulez-vous Delvin ?

- Je voulais savoir si Céleste était ici, mademoiselle. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée et j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être encore avec vous. Vous travailliez sur un remède pour Phil, non ?

- Tout à fait. Nous avons passé une partie de la journée ensemble mais elle m'a quittée vers cinq heure. Je sais qu'elle devait aller à la serre numéro trois mais pour le reste, je ne sais rien.

- Et Phil, comment va-t-il ?

- Guère mieux. Une équipe de St Mangouste va venir le chercher demain après midi. Céleste pensait finir sa préparation avant mais je doute qu'elle y arrive…

- Merci mademoiselle, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Je t'en prie Delvin, répondit la jeune infirmière. Va vite te coucher maintenant. Et fais attention à ne pas te faire voir.

Où avait pu passer Céleste ? Delvin n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il commençait maintenant à ressentir une peur réelle. Qui pouvait bien l'aider à la retrouver, ou tout au moins lui apporter une information ? Le Directeur ? Non, certainement pas. Delvin imaginait déjà ses moustaches pendantes pour le simple fait d'avoir été réveillé. Bellefeuille était bien trop strict et la vieille Buddle l'accueillerait sans doute avec enthousiasme, mais pour le découper en morceaux et le faire rentrer dans des bocaux. Son choix se porta alors sur le minuscule professeur Flitwick. En qualité de directeur de la maison Serdaigle, il avait la responsabilité de ses élèves et le pouvoir, le cas échéant, de signer des dérogations. Delvin marchait dans un couloir sombre en direction du bureau du professeur de d'Enchantement quand il entendit quelqu'un venir en sens inverse : c'était sans nul doute Tortionos, le concierge.

- QUI VA LA ? hurla-t-il d'une voix qui semblait encombrée par des glaires.

Mais en guise de réponse, Delvin prit la fuite à toutes jambes. Etant plus jeune et plus rapide que le concierge, il parvint à distancer quelque peu son poursuivant qui crachait des injures en même temps que des sécrétions verdâtres. Un éclair rouge frôla l'épaule de Delvin pour finalement frapper de plein fouet une armure qui vola en éclats. Il devenait urgent de trouver un abri. Delvin parvint au pied d'un escalier et se cacha provisoirement dessous pour mettre à profit les enseignements de l'école : il pointa sa baguette sur son cœur, et murmura la formule de multiplication. Il n'avait besoin que d'un seul double qui apparut aussitôt. Le faux Delvin lui adressa un bref sourire et courut le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée à celle de Delvin. Blagen Tortionos repéra le fuyard et se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite.

- MAUDITE CHAROGNE, VIENS ICI !

Delvin attendit que le concierge disparaisse de sa vue pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Bien que maintenant séparés par une grande distance, il entendait toujours, grâce à sa réplique, Tortionos vociférer à pleins poumons. Il franchit la porte que gardait la statue et pointa une fois encore sa baguette sur son cœur.

- _Finite incantatem_, dit-il à peine essoufflé.

Il sourit en imaginant la tête que devait faire en cet instant l'infortuné concierge. Mais en montant les escaliers pour aller se coucher, Delvin repensa à Céleste et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

10


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformations et Autres Petits Changements…**

Il faisait encore nuit quand Delvin ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Céleste penché au dessus du sien. Une lanterne posée sur la table de chevet éclairait faiblement son visage, mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer qu'elle avait ces cernes à faire pâlir de jalousie un croque-mort. Son regard était néanmoins souriant et semblait au comble de l'excitation.

- Delvin, réveille toi ! lui dit-elle en murmurant. J'ai réussi ! Allez, lève-toi ! On va pouvoir guérir Phil !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Delvin la bouche pâteuse. Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Et qu'elle heure est-il d'abord ?

- J'ai réussi ma potion. Il est presque six heures. Je me suis enfermée dans les cachots de la vieille Buddle pour avoir tous les ingrédients à portée de main, répondit-elle dans un flot de parole continu. Mais tu vas te lever, oui ?

- Céleste, je dormais ! Laisse-moi au moins une minute. Tu veux bien te tourner le temps que je m'habille ?

- Je dois vraiment ?

- A ton avis ? Allez tourne-toi ! dit-il un peu trop fort.

- Houlà ! Tu n'as pas très bonne haleine… dit Céleste en grimaçant.

- Sans blague ? S'irrita Delvin. Je suis levé depuis trente secondes et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de me brosser les dents, je suis vraiment trop lent…

- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, fit-elle en pointant sa baguette.

Delvin voulu protester, mais sa bouche se remplit aussitôt d'une mousse très pétillante fortement parfumée à la menthe et à l'eucalyptus ; et il en avait tellement qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Il saisit le verre qui était posé sur sa table, et cracha toute la mousse qu'il avait en bouche. Puis il dut s'habiller en gardant les lèvres fermées car son haleine était maintenant si fraîche qu'elle lui piquait les yeux.

Céleste prit Delvin par la main et l'entraîna au pas de course dans les couloirs du château en direction de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tout essoufflés devant la porte en faisant une longue glissade. Céleste lissa sa robe avec ses mains pour tenter d'avoir l'air plus présentable, mais cela s'averra parfaitement inutile tant ses vêtements étaient froissés.

- Delvin ? demanda Céleste inquiète. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en clignant fermement des yeux à cause des effluves d'eucalyptus.

- Voilà : je voudrais que tu restes mon ami ; quoi qu'il se passe. Et aussi que tu me protèges si l'on voulait attenter à ma vie. Tu veux bien ?

- Céleste, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Disons que je suis certaine que Phil guérira grâce à cette potion que j'ai préparée. Seulement, la réaction risque d'être… violente… du moins pour un temps… Alors j'ai ta parole ?

- Si tu es sûre de guérir Phil, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter.

- Oh merci, Delvin ! fit Céleste l'air soulagé. Reste ici, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non ! Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne voudrais pas que Phil croie que tu es dans le coup.

Céleste entra sans faire de bruit dans l'infirmerie. Delvin attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent fort longues quand il entendit brusquement un cri de femme apparemment terrifiée. Il saisit sa baguette et se rua sur la porte de l'infirmerie mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Il tomba nez à nez avec Céleste qui prenait manifestement la fuite.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Il est guérit. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de tenir ta promesse.

Elle s'enfuit alors à toutes jambes et disparut en tournant dans le premier couloir qui se présenta à elle. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et une jeune fille de petite taille en sortit, rouge de colère. Son air lui était familier.

- Delvin, où est-elle ? éructa-t-elle. Je vais la tuer !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Delvin. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, Phil ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, triple andouille ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Si ! À tes yeux et à cette façon de te mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas croyable. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Tu lui demanderas quand je l'aurais tué ! Vociféra Phil.

- Céleste est vraiment géniale ! dit Delvin en riant. Ça a marché à la perfection. Tu es vraiment guéri.

- GÉNIALE ? GÉNIALE ? C'EST UN MONSTRE, OUI !

- Elle vient surtout de te sauver la vie, tu devrais lui en être un peu plus reconnaissant.

- Vas-y ! Soutiens-la ! dit Phil qui ne se calmait pas du tout.

- De quoi tu te plains ? demanda Delvin. Tu es mieux en fille et en bonne santé qu'en garçon suicidaire, non ? Sans compter que tu vas avoir énormément de succès, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Que c'est drôle ! Je voudrais t'y voir, toi.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, Phil. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, le temps de préparer la potion qui refera de toi un homme.

- Elle a franchement intérêt à trouver rapidement, dit Phil qui s'apaisait légèrement. Je sens que ces journées vont être très dures… Et puis pourquoi ça me pique les yeux quand tu me parles ?

- C'est encore un coup de Céleste, je t'expliquerai. Allez, va te changer et viens prendre un petit-déjeuner, fit Delvin d'un ton réconfortant. Ça va te redonner le moral.

La transformation de Phil en fille était particulièrement réussie. Il n'avait aucunement gardé de traits masculins, ce qui aurait pu donner un résultat pour le moins mitigé. Sa taille modeste, qui lui avait souvent valu des quolibets, était beaucoup plus adaptée au beau sexe. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux clairs et pour parfaire le tout, une jolie poitrine magnifiait sa féminité. En d'autres circonstances, Phil se serait plu à lui-même. Delvin lui expliqua de quelle façon il avait tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, du fait qu'il était sur le point de passer le restant de l'année scolaire à St Mangouste, et que pour empêcher cela, Céleste avait travaillé avec acharnement pour trouver un remède. L'amertume de Phil s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait sur lui-même et dut admettre, non sans difficulté, qu'il était mieux ainsi que sur un lit d'hôpital.

Ils retrouvèrent Céleste à la table des Serdaigles qui mangeait avec peu d'appétit. Toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours lui retombait sur les épaules. Le regard plein d'appréhension, elle attendit que Phil déverse sur elle toute la colère dont il avait fait montre quelques instants plus tôt. Phil soupira longuement, puis s'approcha de Céleste et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Delvin vient de me raconter tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te dois une fière chandelle, apparemment…

- Oh Phil ! dit Céleste qui éclatât en sanglots. J'étais sûre que tu allais m'en vouloir.

- Mais je t'en veux ! dit Phil en s'asseyant. Mais pas autant que je te suis reconnaissant.

Céleste se moucha bruyamment et se mit à dévorer avec entrain tout ce qui était à sa portée. Delvin sortit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre pendant que Phil se servait un grand verre de jus d'orange.

- À qui écris-tu ? demanda Céleste entre deux bouchées.

- À mon père, répondit Delvin. Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Il a bien le droit de rire un peu, non ?

- C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi, dit Phil en étalant du beurre sur son toast. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Céleste. Je l'aime bien ton père.

- Comment t'as eu l'idée de me transformer en fille ? Interrogea Phil.

- En faisant des recherches à la Bibliothèque sur les Nymphes et sur le pouvoir qu'elles exercent sur les hommes. Il semble que les hormones féminines nous immunisent complètement. Il fallait donc que tu deviennes une fille. J'ai d'abord pensé au Polynectar, mais il ne change que l'apparence ; et puis sa préparation est trop longue. Alors j'ai cherché un autre moyen et j'ai finit par trouver dans un très vieux grimoire : _Cambiare femina_. Je peux te dire que cette potion m'a donnée du fil à retordre.

- Et combien de temps faut-il pour préparer la potion inverse ? demanda Phil en portant son verre à la bouche.

- Quarante trois jours… répondit Céleste d'une toute petite voix.

Phil s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange et en recracha la moitié sur la lettre de Delvin.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Phil, dit Céleste avec sincérité. Mais je me suis déjà renseignée et j'ai la liste de tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Je viens de remplir un bulletin de commande que je vais expédier aujourd'hui par hibou.

- Fais-moi voir cette liste, demanda Phil. _Une plume de pigeon, _lut Phil à haute voix. _Du bois de senteur fermenté, de l'extrait d'outrecuidance, une dent de grand-enfant, de la poudre d'Ego et des essences de Rut. _Et bien ! Il faut vraiment _ça_ pour se transformer en garçon ?

- Il semblerait… Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Phil se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour prévenir ces derniers de sa guérison et surtout, de son petit changement de nature. Delvin, quant à lui, se rendit à la volière pour demander à Fulgur de porter la lettre à son père. Il rencontra Chloëlle en chemin et c'est ensembles qu'ils attachèrent le parchemin à la patte du faucon. Ils s'isolèrent un moment au point de se mettre en retard pour leur premier cours de la semaine, et c'est avec une pénalité de dix points que Delvin commença le cours de potions. La vieille Buddle était d'une humeur massacrante si bien que tous les élèves se figèrent quand elle s'adressa à Céleste.

- Si je comprends bien, Miss Barns, c'est vous qui vous êtes introduit dans mes cachots cette nuit.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Céleste. Il me fallait…

- Vous n'en n'aviez pas le droit, coupa sèchement Buddle. Cela vous vaudra une retenue, et trente points de moins…

- Professeur ! S'insurgea Phil. Sans Céleste, je serais à St Mangouste. Ce n'est pas juste de…

- Même traitement pour vous, _mademoiselle_, fit Buddle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le travail que je vous réserve. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? Et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Delvin et Casper, qui étaient assis à la même table, durent supporter la présence derrière eux du professeur acariâtre et de son inévitable haleine pestilentielle. Elle guettait, tel un vautour, leurs moindres faits et gestes dans l'espoir de les humilier devant toute la classe. Même sans avoir commis la plus petite erreur, elle gratifiait Casper de surnoms des plus méchants. N'arrivant pas à produire l'effet escompté, elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et lui dit à l'oreille quelques mots que Delvin ne put entendre. Cette fois, Casper bondit de sa chaise et s'adressa à Buddle avec une hargne qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE GARÇE PUANTE !

- Vous viendrez vous aussi en retenue, M. Doussin, dit Buddle l'air satisfait. Tous les samedis, pendant un mois…

Casper ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage. Il rangea ses affaires qu'il mit en vrac dans son sac et s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte. Peu importait à Delvin les conséquences qui en résulteraient, mais il était décidé à aller voir le directeur une nouvelle fois, pour témoigner en faveur de son ami. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, le professeur Dippet n'était pas vraiment disposé à entendre ses arguments et lui conseilla même de se soucier d'avantage des élèves de sa propre maison. Delvin prit donc congé du directeur avec une certaine amertume.

Le fait que Phil, habile attrapeur des Serdaigles, soit devenu une " habile attrapeuse" se rependit dans l'école aussi sûrement que si on l'avait crié à tue-tête dans la Grande Salle le soir du banquet de bienvenue. Phil fut contraint de demander à Céleste de lui prêter un soutien-gorge, le temps qu'il s'en achète à Pré-au-Lard. Céleste accepta volontiers, mais il dut faire appel à un sortilège d'agrandissement car cette dernière avait une poitrine plus modeste que lui. Outre les remarques désobligeantes qu'il devait subir chaque jour en croisant les élèves, il y avait aussi le problème du couchage. Ses camarades de dortoir voyaient en lui une fille et il était hors de question pour eux qu'ils partagent ce lieu de vie. Mais il en était de même pour les filles qui savaient bien qu'il demeurait garçon au fond de lui, et Phil du rapidement abandonner l'espoir de profiter des salles de bains réservées à la gent féminine. Ainsi s'effondrait ce qu'il estimait être " sa légitime compensation pour outrage subi ". Pour finir, on installa un lit d'appoint dans les appartements du professeur Flitwick dont les ronflements ressemblaient à des piaillements d'oiseaux. En dehors des ses amis proches, la seule personne qui ne se moquait pas de Phil était Josy, sa petite amie de Poufsouffle. Ils attendaient néanmoins que Phil redevienne lui-même pour reprendre la relation à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués…

Céleste, avec l'aide de Miss Plumal, commença à préparer la potion dès qu'elle reçut les ingrédients qu'elle avait commandés. L'infirmière lui avait réservé un emplacement dans son propre laboratoire pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, le temps se faisait froid et pluvieux, comme pour bien démontrer que c'était à présent le règne de l'automne. Bientôt, on fit venir d'énormes citrouilles en vue de décorer la Grande Salle pour le festin d'Halloween qui tombait le jour de l'anniversaire de Céleste. C'était la première des trois à atteindre la majorité. Lors d'une sortie au village des sorciers, Phil, qui connaissait maintenant bien mieux les mensurations de Céleste, lui acheta une très belle robe de soirée de couleur vert sombre qui mettrait ses yeux en valeur (Choix qu'il aurait peut-être été incapable de faire du temps de sa pleine masculinité). Pour sa part, Delvin opta pour un bracelet d'or finement ouvragé à l'intérieur duquel il avait fait graver le message : "_À toi que j'aime si mal _". Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, non sans avoir fait quelques provisions chez Honeydukes et acheté les indispensables sous-vêtements de Phil.

En se couchant ce soir là, une fois que Delvin eût tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, Nalia apparut devant lui.

- Bonsoir Delvin, dit la fée en se posant dans la paume de sa main.

- Nalia ! s'étonna Delvin. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Il fallait que je te prévienne, fit Nalia l'air inquiet. Comme tu le sais puisque que tu en as eu toi-même, j'ai quelques fois des aperçus de l'avenir lorsque je suis dans ma clairière. Or, j'ai eu une vision te concernant : Tu vas être trahi par une ou des personnes de ton entourage. Je ne peux hélas te dire qui.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Delvin qui s'inquiétait à son tour.

- Non. L'avenir est en perpétuel mouvement. Mais ce présage me pèse et m'étouffe. Les rares fois où j'ai ressenti une pareille oppression, mes craintes étaient fondées.

- Mais pour quelle raison ? Et me trahir de quoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai rien de particulier.

- Tu te trompes. Je connais l'élément que renferme ta baguette, et ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est celle-ci qui t'a convenue. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'utiliser, Delvin.

- C'est ce que m'a dit celui qui me l'a vendue, admit-il pensivement.

- Sais-tu qu'elles étaient les deux plus grandes facultés de Merlin ?

- Non, si ce n'est que c'était un mage très puissant. Le plus puissant de tous, peut-être.

- Oui, mais ce que l'on sait de lui, c'est qu'il était réputé pour changer de forme à volonté ou encore de se trouver à plusieurs endroits en même temps…

- Multiplicatis ?

- Exactement. Tu es le sorcier qui actuellement maîtrise ce sort comme nul autre. Je t'ai observé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il est clair que tu as un lien avec Merlin. Encore faut-il savoir lequel…

- Tu crois que je pourrais être son descendant ?

- C'est possible, mais peu probable. On lui connaît un grand amour, mais on ne lui connaît pas de descendance.

- Alors je ne vois pas quoi ! fit Delvin.

- Moi non plus. Mais il va falloir que tu trouves, sans quoi, je crains le pire pour toi et ceux que tu aimes. Je suis triste de t'annoncer cela, Delvin, mais je vois beaucoup de souffrances autour de toi. Tu dois t'attendre au pire…

- Et c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? dit Delvin tentant de dédramatiser un peu la situation.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup de soucis pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais je t'aiderai de mon mieux, ainsi que je l'ai promis.

- Bien que j'ignore vraiment pourquoi, je te fais confiance, Nalia. Je peux au moins compter sur toi, et ça me réconforte. Je ne pense pas non plus me tromper en disant que je peux aussi compter sur Céleste et sur Phil.

- Ta confiance me touche plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais prend garde, tes ennemis n'ont pas encore dévoilé leurs vrais visages…

- Je ferai attention. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Je dois partir pour le moment, dit Nalia en prenant délicatement son envol. Mais je serai souvent près de toi ; autant que faire se peut.

Delvin médita une bonne partie de la nuit sur ce que Nalia venait de lui dire. Bien qu'il prenait au sérieux ses propos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques doutes. Mais petit à petit, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; quelque chose auquel il aurait dû penser. Fulgur. Fulgur n'était toujours pas revenu avec la réponse de son père. Il se concentra sur son faucon pour voir où il se trouvait. En toute logique, il devait être à la demeure des Malbranche. Mais malgré ses efforts, rien ne se produisit. Cela ne pouvait avoir que deux significations : soit, et c'était le plus vraisemblable, le rapace était endormi, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Le mardi matin suivant, Delvin et Phil offrirent à Céleste ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Elle essaya aussitôt sa robe de soirée qui lui allait parfaitement et ne quitta plus son bracelet d'or. Au moment où elle serrait ses deux amis dans ses bras pour les remercier, Fulgur tapa au carreau de la fenêtre. Une de ses pattes était cassée et plusieurs de ses plumes brûlées. Delvin prit son oiseau délicatement dans ses bras pendant que Céleste détachait la lettre de sa patte valide.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Céleste très contrariée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Delvin qui essayait de contenir sa colère. Mais j'aimerais bien choper l'ordure qui lui a fait ça.

Delvin déplia la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

_Mercredi 25 Octobre_

_Je vois que tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer à Poudlard. Ça me rappelle le temps où j'y étais moi-même. Si tu as encore des ennuis avec la vieille Buddle, je te donnerais quelques infos sur son compte qui la feront taire. Mais il y a dans ta lettre quelque chose qui m'inquiète bien plus que les méchancetés de cette vieille peau. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que le temps a passé bien vite, et que je n'ai que trop tardé à te révéler ce que tu dois savoir sur notre famille._

_Je voudrais que tu demandes à Dumbledore une permission pour me rendre visite le plus vite possible. (Dippet n'acceptera pas). Le moyen le plus rapide serait par Portoloin (Dumbledore pourra te le créer) car notre cheminée n'est pas raccordée pour voyager de cette façon. Fais-moi savoir rapidement quand tu pourras venir. En attendant, prend bien soin de toi. Transmets mes amitiés à Céleste et à Phil._

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_Melchior._

_PS : merci pour le jus d'orange, mais la prochaine fois, donne-le moi dans un verre…_

Delvin quitta aussitôt la salle commune et s'en alla apporter Fulgur à Hagrid afin qu'il le soigne une nouvelle fois. Sa cabane était à présent terminée mais le mobilier était sommaire. Il possédait juste un très grand poêle à bois pour se chauffer et faire la cuisine, un lit adapté à sa démesure, une table et deux chaises. Les cours de sortilège avaient été annulés car le professeur Flitwick s'était absenté pour la journée. Delvin put prendre ainsi le temps nécessaire pour rester près de son animal.

- Hummmm, grogna Hagrid. On a dû lui lancer des éclairs. Mais ils n'ont fait que lui brûler les plumes. C'est très curieux. Fulgur est trop rapide pour se faire toucher par ce type de sort. Du sol, ça me semble impossible, à moins d'être plusieurs. L'autre possibilité, c'est qu'il ait été poursuivi par une créature aussi agile que lui et capable de lancer des sortilèges.

- Tu penses pouvoir le guérir ? interrogea Delvin.

- Rassure-toi. Il lui faut juste du temps et du repos. J'peux m'en occuper si tu veux.

- Je veux bien, oui. Je préfère le savoir entre tes mains. Il ne pourra rien lui arriver chez toi.

- Pour sûr ! s'exclama Hagrid avec fierté. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Delvin prit congé de Hagrid un peu avant midi et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire part du contenu de la lettre de son père et de l'agression de Fulgur. Le professeur de métamorphose écouta très attentivement le récit de Delvin, les mains croisées, le menton reposant sur ses index.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi ton père veut t'entretenir Delvin, mais il n'est pas question que je m'y oppose s'il estime que c'est important. Viens me voir samedi matin à huit heures, j'aurai préparé le Portoloin. Ne dit rien à personne, surtout.

- Professeur, comment vais-je prévenir mon père ? Ce ne serait pas prudent d'utiliser un hibou.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Je me chargerai de le prévenir.

- Merci professeur, dit Delvin en saluant Dumbledore.

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel.

Delvin s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

- Au fait, je te félicite de t'être attiré les bonnes grâces d'une Fée Sylvestre… Tu as bien de la chance.

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda Delvin interloqué.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle peut se rendre invisible que je ne peux pas la voir, répondit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Elle est rarement loin de toi. Je pense que d'ici peu, tu seras doté d'une protection efficace.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas à le comprendre, Delvin. Je le souhaite de tout cœur. Mais oublie les bavardages d'un vieil homme. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de satisfaire nos estomacs.

Un terrible orage éclata juste après le déjeuner et dura tout le reste de la journée. Les rafales de vents faisaient vibrer les fenêtres et chanter sinistrement les cheminées du château. Fort heureusement, le banquet à venir dissipait allègrement cette ambiance lugubre. La Grande Salle avait été magnifiquement décorée : Des dizaines de citrouilles, éclairées de l'intérieur, flottaient dans les airs avec un sourire inquiétant. Une piste de danse, sur laquelle des squelettes habillés de riche façon dansaient au rythme d'une valse entraînante, avait même été aménagée. Mais le détail le plus insolite fut de découvrir le professeur de potions vêtue d'une robe mauve. Et contrairement à son habitude, elle semblait être aimable avec tous ceux qu'elle croisait et leur souriait de toutes ses dents (enfin de celles qui lui restaient).

- Dites-moi que je rêve, dit Céleste. Ce n'est quand même pas Buddle ?

- Il semble que si, confirma Phil. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Delvin. Mais toute souriante qu'elle soit, elle restera à mes yeux qu'une vieille peau de vache.

- Toi, tu es soucieux, fit Céleste en posant sa main sur la joue de Delvin pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Un peu, admit Delvin. C'est à cause de cette histoire de Fulgur. Et puis j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Détend-toi un peu, ce soir c'est la fête, non ?

- Tu as raison. Voyons un peu ce qu'on nous a préparé de bon.

Tous les plats qui se présentaient à eux étaient délicieux, bien meilleurs dans l'ensemble qu'au banquet de début d'année. Delvin était sur le point de commencer son dessert quand il entendit la voix de Nalia chuchoter à son oreille.

- Fais comme si tu ne m'entendais pas, souffla-t-elle. Il faut que tu te hâtes. Il y a un elfe de maison qui fouille tes affaires en ce moment.

- Il faut que je vous laisse un instant, dit Delvin en se levant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Phil.

- Si, tout va bien, répondit-il de son ton le plus convainquant. C'est juste que j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi les portes qu'il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Il arriva un peu essoufflé devant la statue et il était tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il ne comprit pas l'énigme qu'elle venait d'énoncer. C'est Nalia qui donna la réponse et ils purent entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Delvin saisit sa baguette magique et monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Un grand aigle majestueux était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La malle de Delvin était grande ouverte, ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout, et près du lit, une petite créature très laide tenait entre ses mains une lettre. L'elfe, dont une oreille était partiellement coupée, avait un regard diabolique et son sourire laissait entrevoir des dents qui avaient été limées en pointe. Delvin pointa sa baguette sur lui mais l'elfe claqua des doigts d'un geste vif. Plusieurs centaines d'araignées grosses comme la main tombèrent du plafond. Delvin en avait partout ; dans les cheveux, dans le dos, dans les manches de sa robe et sur le visage. Profitant de la diversion, l'elfe bondit sur le dos de l'aigle et l'animal prit aussitôt son envol. Delvin se précipita à la fenêtre et lança un stupéfix en direction des fuyards. Mais l'orage battait toujours son plein et l'éclair rouge se perdit dans la nuit. Après s'être débarrassé d'un maximum d'araignées, Delvin s'approcha de la lettre que l'elfe avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite. C'était la lettre de son père.

9


	7. Chapter 7

**Cendres**

**- **Nalia ? demanda Delvin en jetant sa lettre sur le lit. Où es-tu ?

- Ici, répondit la fée en apparaissant.

Elle était aux prises avec une araignée qui, à son échelle, avait la taille d'un centaure et retenait de son mieux les pattes velues de l'animal qui essayaient de l'immobiliser pour mieux planter ses crochets venimeux. Delvin attrapa l'arachnide par une patte et l'envoya valdinguer par la fenêtre.

- Merci, dit Nalia. Elle m'est tombée dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de me débattre.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta Delvin.

- Elle a réussi à me piquer mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis immunisée contre tous les venins. En revanche, la blessure me fait assez mal.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, je te remercie. Deux de mes sœurs vont venir me chercher car je ne vais pas pouvoir voler toute seule par ce temps. Je vais me reposer dans ma cosse et mon arbre me guérira en un tournemain.

- Tu peux communiquer avec les autres fées ?

- Oui, nous savons où chacune d'entre nous se trouve et quel est son état de santé. Mes sœurs ont senti que j'étais en danger et sont déjà en chemin.

Delvin s'accroupit près de Nalia et la prit délicatement dans ses mains. Vue de près, la plaie de la fée semblait plus importante qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et l'une de ses ailes était déchirée. À l'aide de sa baguette, Delvin envoya toutes les autres araignées dehors car il s'imaginait assez mal passer le reste de la nuit avec ces créatures qu'il n'appréciait que fort peu. Il déposa ensuite Nalia sur son oreiller et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Delvin put constater que rien ne lui manquait. Avec l'attaque contre Fulgur, cela prouvait que c'était bien le contenu de la lettre qui intéressait les mystérieux agresseurs. L'elfe avait vraisemblablement agi sur l'ordre de quelqu'un. Le tout était de savoir qui. Delvin fut pris d'un sentiment de malaise. Entre les avertissements de Nalia et les récents évènements, une menace, bien qu'encore inconnue, commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Mais à ses yeux, tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était qu'un sorcier de seize ans, sans histoire, comme à peu près tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un ; quelqu'un en qui il aurait pu avoir totalement confiance. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit était son père ; mais ce ne serait pas possible avant quatre jours. Il y aurait eu Céleste et Phil bien sûr… s'il n'avait pas promis à Nalia et à Dumbledore de garder le silence pour le moment. Dumbledore… Melchior et lui étaient amis et c'était la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à lui. Delvin décida d'aller le voir sitôt que les fées seraient venues emmener Nalia.

Le festin était à présent terminé et quelques élèves repus sortaient paresseusement de la Grande Salle. Delvin se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose en réfléchissant à la signification de ce qui lui arrivait et ne remarqua pas Chloëlle qui croisait son chemin. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Hé, Delvin. Serais-je devenue invisible ?

- Hein ? Oh, désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées et je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Ça j'ai remarqué, fit-elle en souriant. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bien soucieux.

Delvin la considéra un instant en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux clairs. Les yeux de Chloëlle étaient probablement ce qu'elle avait de plus remarquable : bleus, profonds avec un mélange de froideur et de tristesse. Pourtant, regarder sa petite amie ainsi signifiait pour Delvin s'offrir un moment de paix où ne subsistait que le plaisir de partager un moment avec celle qu'il aimait. Il prit le visage de Chloëlle entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une partie de ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolée, mais il subsistait dans l'expression de Delvin un voile de préoccupation. Chloëlle posa à son tour sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle l'air inquiet. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Delvin réfléchit quelques secondes et se décida à tout lui raconter ; excepté l'existence de Nalia à qui il avait promis le silence. Chloëlle l'écouta avec la plus grande attention et ne prit la parole qu'une fois que Delvin eût terminé son récit.

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras voir Dumbledore ce soir, dit-elle. En quittant la Grande Salle, je l'ai entendu dire au directeur qu'il devait quitter le château ce soir pour faire quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'a pas dit quoi, précisa-t-elle.

- Bon sang ! dit Delvin véritablement contrarié. On peut dire que ce n'est pas ma soirée !

- Je pense que ça peut attendre demain, non ?

- J'aurais été plus tranquille si j'avais pu le voir ce soir.

- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda Chloëlle qui semblait réfléchir à un plan.

- Non, dis-moi.

- On va aller aux cuisines. C'est là que travaillent tous les elfes de maison du château. Je ne pense pas que celui qui a fouillé ton dortoir s'y trouve encore mais c'est l'endroit où il aurait facilement pu passer inaperçu s'il était ici depuis quelques jours. Quel sorcier remarquerait un elfe parmi une centaine d'autres ? En revanche, peut-être que les autres elfes se souviendront de lui.

- C'est une très bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Delvin. Bien meilleure que d'attendre demain.

Il n'était pas rare que les étudiants de sixième année connaissent le moyen d'accéder aux cuisines du château. Delvin lui-même y était allé à deux occasions pour organiser une fête après que l'équipe des Serdaigle ait remporté un match de Quidditch particulièrement décisif. Ils croisèrent en chemin le concierge qui les dévisagea avec un air de mépris. Malheureusement pour Tortionos, il était encore trop tôt pour exiger des élèves qu'ils rejoignent leur maison, et c'est avec un certain sentiment d'impunité qu'ils passèrent devant lui. Ils prirent la porte à gauche de la Grande Salle et descendirent l'escalier qui menait au long corridor orné des tableaux colorés. Chloëlle chatouilla la poire verte qui, après avoir gloussé, se transforma en poignée de porte et l'actionna. À peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la cuisine que deux elfes de maison se précipitèrent à leur rencontre en s'inclinant si bas que la pointe de leur nez touchait presque le sol. Ils étaient extrêmement semblables à la différence près que l'un avait un œil vert et l'autre bleu.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur. Bonsoir, Miss. Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre service ? demanda poliment un elfe.

- Désirez-vous emporter quelque chose à manger ? s'enquerra l'autre.

- Nous avons assez mangé ce soir, répondit Delvin. C'était excellent d'ailleurs.

Les deux elfes paraissaient enchantés en entendant cette dernière remarque.

- Nous sommes venus vous voir parce que vous pourriez peut-être nous fournir un renseignement, fit Chloëlle.

- Y a-t-il parmi vous un elfe dont l'une des oreille est en partie coupée ? demanda Delvin. Il a aussi des dents très pointues.

Le sourire aimable des deux elfes s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression embarrassée.

- Nous croyons savoir de qui vous parlez, Monsieur, répondit le premier elfe en tortillant son tablier.

- Mais il ne fait pas partie des elfes du château, précisa l'autre. Et nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, Monsieur.

- Peux-tu être plus précis, elfe ? demanda Chloëlle.

La façon dont elle s'adressa à l'elfe n'était en rien surprenante ; la plupart des sorciers n'avaient pas grande considération pour leurs serviteurs. Mais de la part de Chloëlle, Delvin aurait souhaité qu'il en fût autrement. C'était peut-être oublier un peu vite la lignée dont elle était issue.

- Je ne saurais vous le dire exactement, Miss. Mais je dirais qu'il y a au moins dix jours que cet elfe ne s'est pas montré parmi nous.

- Ce n'était pas un bon elfe, se risqua l'autre. Je l'ai observé une fois ou deux, et je peux vous dire qu'il faisait semblant de travailler.

- Vraiment ? fit Delvin en jetant à Chloëlle un regard complice. Et à votre avis, que faisait-il réellement ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper des autres elfes. Il y a bien trop de travail ici.

- J'imagine oui. Quels sont vos noms ? demanda Delvin.

- Lui c'est mon frère Twinkle, Monsieur, dit l'elfe au regard bicolore en désignant son voisin. Et moi je suis Mustle.

- Et bien merci à vous deux, dit Delvin. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Delvin raccompagnait Chloëlle à sa salle commune tout en discutant. Ils marchaient d'un pas lent pour reculer le plus possible le moment où ils devraient se séparer.

- On n'a pas appris grand chose, dit Chloëlle. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre.

- C'est vrai, admit Delvin. Sauf que cet elfe n'a pas été vu depuis environ le moment où j'ai écrit à mon père, et qu'il n'a fait sa réapparition qu'aujourd'hui : Le jour où j'ai reçu sa réponse. Je ne sais pas si c'est une simple coïncidence ou si je deviens paranoïaque, mais ça mérite réflexion.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois paranoïaque. Mais je pense aussi que nous n'en savons pas assez pour tirer des conclusions.

- Je sais, approuva Delvin. Mais la journée n'a pas été très agréable et je vois un peu tout en noir.

Malgré toute l'application qu'ils avaient mis à avancer à reculons, ils étaient finalement parvenus devant la porte des Serpentard plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

- Te voici arrivée, soupira Delvin. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Chloëlle.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te quitter, dit-elle. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour que ta journée se termine bien…

- Ne me tente pas trop, Chloëlle. Je pourrais bien dire "oui" à tout ce que tu me proposeras.

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. C'est ce qu'on va voir. Suis-moi !

Chloëlle prit Delvin par la main et ensemble, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Chloëlle utilisa sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte, puis gravit les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour, Delvin juste derrière elle. Arrivés tout en haut, ils constatèrent que l'orage ne s'était pas apaisé et qu'il pleuvait toujours autant.

- Si tu voulais me donner un cours particulier d'astronomie, je crois que c'est raté, dit Delvin légèrement sarcastique.

- Qui te dit que ce sont les étoiles que j'avais envie de voir ? répliqua Chloëlle sur le même ton. Si tu crois que je suis prise au dépourvu, tu vas en être pour tes frais, monsieur le défaitiste.

Elle saisit sa baguette magique et créa une énorme bulle en forme de dôme qui flottait à deux ou trois centimètres du sol, et à l'intérieure de laquelle la pluie ne pénétrait pas. Puis, elle fit apparaître un duvet épais et deux gros coussins moelleux. Chloëlle rentra la première dans la bulle et fit aussitôt signe à Delvin de la rejoindre. Traverser cette protection était moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait. La paroi avait une consistance élastique qui se déformait en épousant les contours du corps de Delvin. Puis, tout à coup, la substance sembla céder et Delvin se retrouva à l'intérieur, bien au sec.

- Ce sort est bien pratique, dit Delvin. Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

- Que penses-tu de mon idée ? interrogea Chloëlle en étendant le duvet au sol. J'ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver sous un orage avec mon amoureux. Je trouve à la pluie un côté romantique…

Elle ôta ses chaussures, sa robe de sorcière et se glissa dans le lit improvisé. Bientôt, Delvin l'imita et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Chloëlle se mit dans les bras de Delvin et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils regardèrent un moment les éclairs déchirer par intermittence l'encre de la nuit et la pluie s'écraser contre la bulle sans émettre le moindre son. Delvin, comme tous ceux qui vivent des instants similaires, aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Chloëlle, et son esprit se vida aussitôt de la moindre pensée inquiétante. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mais le temps dans ces cas-là n'existe plus vraiment. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, se comprirent sans prononcer un mot et partagèrent un de ces moments qui n'arrivent qu'une fois, un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls.

Quand Phil arriva, quelques heures plus tard, tout essoufflé en haut de la tour, il découvrit les deux amants profondément endormis, encastrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son visage était marqué par la crainte et il hésita plusieurs minutes avant de réveiller son ami, car même si on ne lui avait rien dit, il se doutait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes pour Delvin. Le professeur Dumbledore était venu frapper à la porte du directeur des Serdaigle, réveillant Phil par la même occasion, et avait demandé à voir Delvin le plus vite possible. Phil avait été envoyé le chercher mais, ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans son lit, on l'avait chargé de prévenir tous les autres professeurs afin qu'ils se mettent en quête du jeune Malbranche. Phil appela son ami plusieurs fois, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il pénétra dans la bulle et secoua doucement l'épaule de Delvin.

- Réveille-toi, dit-il. Tout le monde te cherche partout.

- Quoi ! fit Delvin en se réveillant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tout le monde est à ta recherche, répéta Phil. Dumbledore veut te voir immédiatement.

Chloëlle se réveilla à son tour, se couvrant la poitrine avec la couverture.

- Habillez-vous vite, dit Phil. Je vous attends en bas de la tour.

Delvin et Chloëlle s'exécutèrent dès que Phil eût disparut de leur vue, échangeant des regards inquiets.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans de sales draps… dit Chloëlle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de nous mais de moi. C'est Dumbledore qui veut me voir, pas Flitwick. Et Bellefeuille ne semble pas en avoir après toi.

- De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Phil ne m'a rien dit. Rentre la plus discrètement possible à ton dortoir. Je te tiens au courant demain.

Delvin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Chloëlle et descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il put. En bas, Phil qui l'attendait en faisant les cent pas, se mit en marche dès qu'il le vit.

- Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore te cherche ? interrogea Phil.

- Non, répondit Delvin. Je voulais le voir ce soir, mais il n'était pas au château. En tous cas, je suis certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai découché cette nuit. Tu as l'heure s'il te plait ?

- Un peu plus de trois heures, répondit Phil en consultant une montre à gousset tout en or et sculptée. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de venir avec moi jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, Phil. Je ne voudrais pas que Tortionos te tombe dessus inutilement.

- Je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvé avant lui. Imagine un peu…

- Je ne préfère pas, non. À ce propos, n'en parle pas à Céleste s'il te plait. Je le ferai moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends bien mieux la psychologie féminine ces jours-ci…

Delvin n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte du professeur de métamorphose car ce dernier l'invita à entrer. Dumbledore était debout, l'air abattu.

- Bonsoir, Delvin. Je suis content que tu sois ici. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? demanda Delvin qui était soulagé que Dumbledore ne l'interroge pas sur son escapade nocturne.

- J'ai quelque chose de très difficile à te dire, Delvin. Apparemment, votre ferme a été attaquée par plusieurs sorciers. Ton père s'est probablement défendu car il y a des traces de combat. Mais je suis au regret de te dire qu'il a été tué. Je suis vraiment navré.

Les paroles de Dumbledore mirent un certain temps à pénétrer dans le cerveau de Delvin. C'est comme si les sons lui parvenaient au ralenti.

- Mon père est… mort ? articula Delvin avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Je le crains, oui, confirma Dumbledore avec abattement.

La nouvelle était trop choquante pour être assimilée aussi vite. Delvin n'avait pas envie de pleurer, la tristesse ne l'envahissait pas. Il se sentait désespérément vide.

- Je veux aller là-bas, professeur. S'il vous plait.

- Je comptais t'y emmener, Delvin. Tu as le droit de savoir. Mais je dois t'avertir d'autre chose. Au moment où nous parlons, votre demeure est la proie des flammes. Il ne reste pratiquement rien. Des enquêteurs du ministère sont sur place car je les ai alertés. Je pense qu'ils vont vouloir te poser des questions. Mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, je m'arrangerais pour que ça se fasse plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, fit Delvin dans un souffle.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Dumbledore avec douceur.

Delvin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva de sa chaise tant bien que mal. Dumbledore toucha de la pointe de sa baguette un gobelet de métal qui était posé sur une petite table et prononça la formule magique pour activer un portoloin. Le gobelet émit une faible lueur dorée et s'éteignit aussitôt. Dumbledore regarda Delvin, compta jusqu'à trois, et ils touchèrent en même temps le métal froid. Une sensation d'aspiration puissante se fit ressentir dans le ventre de Delvin, tout le décor tourbillonna autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pieds de Delvin heurtèrent l'herbe grasse et détrempée et ses genoux fléchirent sous le choc. À une trentaine de mètres devant lui, la ferme, qui était sa maison depuis toujours, n'était plus que ruines et cendres fumantes.

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Amitiés Salvatrices**

Malgré un vent puissant qui soufflait à flanc de colline, l'air ambiant était chargé d'une atroce odeur de chair calcinée. La dépendance où se trouvait le bétail avait, elle aussi, été dévorée par les flammes, et tous les animaux y avaient péri. C'était un véritable spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait aux yeux de Delvin. Rien. Il ne restait absolument rien qui pu rester encore debout. Delvin sentit un profond désespoir l'envahir car il mesurait à présent l'ampleur du désastre. Les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues en même temps qu'une rage inégalée commençait à bouillonner en lui. Il hurla de toutes ses forces pour exorciser sa souffrance mais il en fut pour ses frais. Cela ne l'apaisa en rien. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa robe et tenta de se calmer. Près de la bâtisse principale, deux sorciers continuaient de lancer des sorts pour maîtriser l'incendie. Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Delvin et l'aida à se relever.

- Viens mon garçon, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ton père est un peu plus loin. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu le voies.

- Très… très bien, bredouilla Delvin.

Delvin et Dumbledore contournèrent la maison pour découvrir trois sorciers qui entouraient à bonne distance un corps étendu dans l'herbe mouillée, et à coté duquel gisait le cadavre d'un animal : un chien en l'occurrence. En s'approchant, Delvin reconnu Bertus Delafouille, le sorcier du ministère qui l'avait interrogé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis.

- Bonsoir Delvin, dit ce dernier d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Un de mes amis m'a prévenu de ce qui était arrivé et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'est terrible. Je… je te présente toutes mes condoléances.

Pour toute réponse, Delvin lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Si tu as besoin de qui que ce soit, mon garçon, tu peux faire appel à moi, ajouta-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que Delvin apprécie votre geste, Bertus, dit Dumbledore. Et je vous en remercie également.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose ? demanda Delvin en s'adressant aux deux enquêteurs du ministère.

L'homme qui lui répondit avait un air renfrogné et ne semblait pas être coutumier des actes de compassion.

- Il s'agit d'une affaire de meurtre, jeune homme. Et je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler à des personnes étrangères à l'enquête.

- Maintenant vous l'êtes, Galfon, coupa une voix derrière eux.

Un homme venait d'arriver derrière eux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans, mais il émanait de lui une aura extraordinaire. Sa peau noire contrastait magnifiquement avec des yeux marron clair. Son regard témoignait d'une vivacité d'esprit que Delvin n'avait rencontré qu'une seule autre fois en la personne de Dumbledore. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, la bienveillance laissait place à une capacité méthodique et analytique d'examiner une personne ou une situation. Sa grande taille renforçait sa prestance pourtant déjà impressionnante.

- Monsieur, ce garçon est mineur et …

- Discuteriez-vous mes ordres ? Dois-je vous rappeler qui est la victime ? Je suppose que non. Vous vous adressez à son fils et j'exige que vous lui témoignez le respect qui lui est du.

Delvin n'entendait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lança un regard interrogateur au sous-directeur de Poudlard qui comprit aussitôt ses questionnements et vint à son secours.

- Delvin, je te présente Vinitius de Falstor, fit Dumbledore. Grand Prévôt de la police des sorciers.

- Navré de faire votre rencontre en de si tristes circonstances, Delvin, dit Vinitius.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? demanda Delvin surprit.

- Vu le poste qu'occupait votre père quand il était en fonction, il me serait difficile d'ignorer qui vous êtes, dit Vinitius en regardant Galfon.

- Le jeune Malbranche ignore tout du passé professionnel de son père, intervint Dumbledore. Je le lui expliquerai tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'heure Galfon, pouvez-vous nous dire quels sont les éléments que vous possédez ?

- Il y a eu un affrontement violent, capitula-t-il. Il y a des traces de sortilèges un peu partout autour de la maison qui le prouvent. Certains ont fait éclater la pierre. D'après les traces au sol, il y avait au moins deux sorciers, sans compter la victime. Et surtout, il y avait un troll. D'après les empreintes, il est énorme, pas loin de quinze pieds de haut, je dirais. Il est à peu près certain que la victime a été tuée par l'_Avada Kedavra_, vu qu'elle n'a aucune blessure apparente. Le chien en revanche a été broyé par un coup de masse ou quelque chose du genre. Le troll, sans aucun doute. Il avait dans la gueule un morceau d'étoffe de très bonne qualité. L'analyse nous en dira peut-être plus. C'est tout pour l'instant, conclut-il.

- Est-ce que je peux aller voir mon père ? demanda Delvin à Galfon.

Mais c'est Vinitius qui répondit.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux, fit-il. Essaye seulement de ne toucher à rien.

Delvin s'approcha lentement vers le corps de son père. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, le visage tourné sur le côté, la bouche très légèrement entrouverte. Delvin chercha des yeux la baguette magique de son père mais ne la vit pas. Delvin s'était machinalement attendu à ce que le visage de son père ait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Peut-être une expression de peur face à la mort ou encore tendue à cause du combat. Or, il n'en n'était rien. Il avait l'air presque… paisible. Si la pluie torrentielle n'avait pas détrempé tous ses vêtements, on aurait pu croire que Melchior dormait tranquillement. Delvin, stupéfait, regardait son père depuis plusieurs minutes quand il lui sembla tout d'un coup l'avoir vu respirer de façon imperceptible. C'était absurde car il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en n'était rien, et pourtant… Il s'agenouilla et dirigea sa main vers celle de son père qu'il avait tenu si souvent petit garçon. Au moment où leur peau entrèrent en contact, l'intolérable vérité s'abattit avec force sur les épaules de Delvin. Cette main, autrefois chaleureuse, était trop froide pour appartenir à un vivant. Non loin de là, le cadavre de Bergamote faisait tant de peine à voir que Delvin en détourna les yeux pour ne pas contempler l'horreur plus que nécessaire.

Il s'en retourna vers Dumbledore et les hommes du ministère. Ils discutaient entre eux des évènements et en semblaient tous très préoccupés.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Delvin. Est-ce que quelqu'un a retrouvé la baguette de mon père ?

- Non, répondit Galfon. On n'a pas eu assez de temps pour chercher. Je suppose qu'elle a été perdue dans la bagarre.

- Cette baguette peut nous fournir de précieuses informations, rétorqua Vinitius. La retrouver est donc une priorité.

- Bien, Monsieur, approuva Galfon en fusillant Delvin du regard.

- Delvin, interpella Vinitius. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de répondre à quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Sais-tu si ton père avait des ennemis ?

- Pas que je sache, fit Delvin. Je suis presque certain que non. Mon père voyait très peu de gens. Des moldus pour la plupart.

- Avait-il des problèmes, ou des dettes ? poursuivit Vinitius.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Et toi ? As-tu des ennuis actuellement ? demanda le Prévôt en sondant Delvin de son regard perçant.

Delvin réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait parler de Nalia qui l'avait mis en garde. Mais il y avait eu l'incident avec l'elfe et la blessure de Fulgur. Tout ça dans la même journée.

- Tu sembles hésiter, dit Vinitius.

- Je réfléchissais. Mes seuls soucis sont des soucis de collégiens. Mais il y a un évènement qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui qui doit avoir un rapport. J'ai écrit à mon père il y a une dizaine de jours. Or, je n'ai reçu sa réponse qu'hier, et l'oiseau qui m'a apporté la lettre a été attaqué.

- Que disait cette lettre ? L'as-tu avec toi ?

- Non, elle est à Poudlard. Mon père y disait qu'il voulait me parler au plus vite. Je suis allé voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander une autorisation spéciale pour me rendre chez moi le week-end prochain.

- C'est rigoureusement exact, confirma ce dernier. J'ai cherché à joindre Monsieur Malbranche toute la journée ; sans succès. Aussi ai-je décidé de lui rendre visite sitôt le banquet que nous donnons pour Halloween terminé. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, il était trop tard… J'ai découvert le corps de Melchior et, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, je me suis rendu aussitôt au ministère pour vous prévenir. Je suis ensuite retourné à Poudlard afin de quérir son fils.

- Autre chose, Delvin ?

- Oui, un elfe de maison a fouillé mon dortoir pendant le banquet de ce soir. Je l'ai surpris en train de lire la lettre de mon père. Il s'est malheureusement échappé dès qu'il m'a vu.

- Comment s'est-il échappé ? demanda Dumbledore soudain curieux.

- Il est monté sur le dos d'un aigle qui était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Intéressant, fit Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? interrogea Vinitius.

- Seuls les elfes qui servent Poudlard ont la capacité de transplaner dans l'enceinte du Château. Les sorciers ne le peuvent pas. Même le directeur serait dans l'incapacité de le faire. Cette dérogation leur a été accordée il y a environ deux siècles, afin de faciliter leur travail. Mais un elfe servant une famille en serait tout aussi incapable que moi. Comment était cet elfe, Delvin.

- Il avait des dents limées en pointe et son oreille gauche était en partie coupée.

- File au ministère pour vérifier si un elfe correspondant à la description est répertorié au bureau des régulations des créatures magiques, dit Galfon en s'adressant à son collègue qui prenait des notes.

L'homme recula de quelques pas et transplana dans un claquement sonore.

- C'est tout, Delvin ? demanda Vinitius.

- Oui, c'est tout, confirma-t-il.

- Très bien, les informations que tu nous as fournies nous aideront sûrement, dit Vinitius. Il se peut que nous ayons d'autres questions à te poser ultérieurement mais je pense qu'il est préférable que tu retournes au Château maintenant. Tout le ministère se joint à moi pour te présenter nos plus sincères condoléances, Delvin.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, Delvin et Dumbledore s'éloignèrent pour transplaner ensembles. Les portoloins n'avaient d'utilité que pour sortir de Poudlard, non pour y entrer. Il aurait été relativement aisé pour une personne mal intentionnée d'introduire un objet ainsi enchanté dans le Château. Delvin, qui n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage, prit Dumbledore par le bras et, après s'être regardé un bref instant, ils disparurent en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux devant les grilles du parc. Ils marchaient à grandes enjambées quand le directeur adjoint prit la parole.

- Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui t'arrive, Delvin. Mais crois bien que je ferai tout mon possible pour te venir en aide. Te voilà sans ressource maintenant, mais l'école dispose de bourse pour les élèves qui sont sans moyen. Avec ton accord, j'organiserai les funérailles de Melchior. Sais-tu s'il avait une préférence ?

- Il m'a dit un jour qu'il souhaiterait être incinéré et que ses cendres soient dispersées sur le loch qui est près de la maison, répondit Delvin d'une voix étranglée.

- Il en sera donc ainsi, fit Dumbledore.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Delvin ? Tu veux savoir ce que faisait Melchior avant de vivre comme les moldus ? Et pourquoi Vinitius s'est déplacé en personne ?

Delvin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Ton père a été pendant huit ans Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il était probablement le meilleur d'entre eux.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, fit Delvin. Directeur ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, il a aussi occupé le poste de Premier Ministre, mais pendant trois mois seulement.

- Premier Ministre ? demanda Delvin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mon père a été Premier Ministre de la Magie ? Mais que s'est-il passé pour que ce soit si peu de temps ?

- J'eus aimé que tu l'apprennes par Melchior. C'est à cause de ta mère, Delvin. A l'époque, Grindelwald était l'ennemi public numéro un. Tous les aurors de plusieurs pays étaient à sa recherche. Ton père avait été choisi comme premier ministre pour lutter efficacement contre lui. Dès les premiers jours de son investiture, ton père a prit des mesures qui se sont révélées particulièrement efficaces et en quelques semaines, la moitié des hommes de main de Grindelwald étaient enfermés à Azkaban. Pour mettre fin à ces arrestations qui décimaient ses troupes, Grindelwald a voulu faire pression sur ton père en enlevant ta mère.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Delvin. Mais je devrais m'en souvenir, j'avais cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On t'a partiellement jeté un sortilège d'amnésie pour effacer le traumatisme. Grindelwald a mal jugé la détermination de ton père. Melchior n'a pas cédé à ses exigences et ta mère a été exécutée. Ton père ne s'est jamais remis de sa décision et des conséquences qui en ont résultées. Il a démissionné de son poste et il est parti vivre avec toi à la façon des moldus. Il n'a prévenu personne, sauf moi.

- Je n'avais jamais soupçonné que les choses avaient pu se passer de cette façon, fit Delvin. Papa ne parlait jamais de ma mère. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

- Il ne faut pas blâmer ton père, Delvin. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste.

- Je ne le blâme pas, professeur. Je le plains. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

- Bien malin celui qui affirme comment il réagira face à une situation donnée. Ou peut-être bien stupide, c'est au choix. A la réflexion, je pencherai pour la deuxième solution, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Mais aussitôt, le ton de Dumbledore retrouva son sérieux.

- Delvin, je souhaiterais que tu fasses plus attention à toi. Ton absence de cette nuit m'a fait craindre le pire.

- Je suis désolé, professeur. Je ne risquais rien, j'étais avec…

- La personne avec qui tu étais ne me regarde pas, coupa gentiment Dumbledore. Je veux juste que tu sois plus prudent. Je pense que tu es en danger, et comme je ne peux être tout le temps avec toi, je désirais que tu prennes quelques leçons particulières avec le professeur Sangfrousse. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

- Je le suis, fit Delvin.

- Très bien. Voilà qui me rassure un peu. Tu verras, Guilbert possède quelques bottes secrètes des plus utiles… La nuit touche à sa fin, dit Dumbledore en regardant le ciel qui commençait tout juste à s'éclaicir. Comme tu ne trouveras pas le sommeil, nous allons réveiller la charmante Miss Plumal pour qu'elle te donne une potion qui t'empêchera de t'endormir pendant les cours. Ensuite, je te propose de partager ensemble un solide petit déjeuner, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaiteras.

- Je n'ai pas faim du tout, professeur. Mais je veux bien vous accompagner.

5


	9. Chapter 9

Delvin ne prit congé du professeur de métamorphose que vers huit heures. Mais assister aux cours, entendre les inepties des autres élèves et même devoir répondre aux questions de ses amis était au-dessus de ses forces. En cet instant, il ne souhaitait voir personne. Il voulait être loin, quitter Poudlard, peut-être même quitter l'Angleterre et son cortège de souvenirs. Il prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch et une fois arrivé, pénétra dans les vestiaires. Il saisit son balai, qui se trouvait dans un des placards, et sortit au dehors. La matinée était à l'image de son humeur : grise et froide. Delvin enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs aussi vite qu'il le put. Il fit le tour du Château à haute altitude, puis, se dirigea vers la petite montagne qui surplombait le lac sombre. Il se posa finalement sur une partie de roche en saillie, au dessus du vide. De là, le paysage s'étendait à perte de vue. Delvin s'assit sur l'extrême rebord et contempla l'immense domaine de Poudlard. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, tant physiquement que moralement, en équilibre précaire. Il ferma les yeux. Il suffisait d'un rien pour le faire pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. La solution de facilité lui sembla tentante, libératrice et presque facile. Mais au plus profond de lui, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Pour autant, Delvin décida de tirer un trait sur sa vie de sorcier, comme Melchior l'avait fait avant lui. Il prenait maintenant toute la mesure de ce qui se tramait, même si bien sûr il n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. C'était son lien avec la magie qui, d'une certaine façon, était responsable de la mort de son père. Il était certain d'une chose : un combat se profilait à l'horizon. Mais un horizon si proche, qu'il aurait pu toucher du doigt s'il avait tendu le bras. D'autres êtres qu'ils lui étaient chers en pâtiraient peut-être et cette pensée lui était parfaitement intolérable. Il prit sa baguette magique dans les mains, serra fortement les deux extrémités et commença à exercer une pression en son centre. Delvin ressentit immédiatement une douleur dans la poitrine. C'était comme si une lame glacée pénétrait sa chair, dans le but d'atteindre son cœur. Et plus il y mettait de force, plus la lame s'enfonçait profondément. Le bois pourtant, ne s'incurvait pas. Les mots de M. Ollivander lui revinrent à l'esprit : "_Cette baguette est incassable, M. Malbranche"_. Il stoppa la pression qu'il exerçait et la douleur disparut aussitôt. Delvin considéra sa baguette pendant plusieurs minutes. Non seulement on ne pouvait la briser, mais elle semblait retourner le désir destruction contre son auteur. Delvin rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe regarda le lac en contrebas. Une petite silhouette se déplaçait à vive allure et grossissait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. C'était quelqu'un qui volait sur un balai. Un instant plus tard, Céleste était arrivée à son niveau. Elle posa pied à terre juste à côté de Delvin et avant de prononcer le moindre mot, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Delvin chancela sous le choc et du prendre appuis contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber.

- PLUS JAMAIS ! hurla Céleste dont les joues étaient mouillées de larmes.

- De quoi tu parles ? se défendit Delvin, une main sur la joue.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Continua Céleste sur le même ton de rage. Tu as voulu te tuer ! Je le sais !

- Et quand bien même ? s'énerva Delvin. En quoi ça te regarde ? Comment sais-tu ce que je ressens, Céleste ? Et quand comprendras-tu qu'il y a des domaines où je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

Delvin aurait pu tout aussi bien gifler la jeune fille en retour que l'effet n'eut pas été différent. Céleste fit trois pas en arrière en titubant légèrement et s'arrêta. Elle prit sa baguette et projeta dans le ciel des étincelles rouges. Elle enfourcha ensuite son balai, jeta à Delvin un regard mêlé de colère et de tristesse, et s'en fut. Delvin esquissa un geste pour la retenir mais elle était déjà trop loin. Bientôt, il aperçut deux autres personnes qui n'étaient autre que Chloëlle et Phil volant sur des balais. Dès qu'ils se posèrent sur la corniche, Chloëlle se précipita dans les bras de Delvin et le serra contre elle.

- Ça fait une heure qu'on te chercher partout, dit Chloëlle. Nous avons appris pour ton père. C'est terrible…

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda Delvin.

- Par la _Gazette du Sorcier_, répondit Phil en tendant le journal. Ça fait les gros titres…

- Déjà ? dit Delvin qui sentait sa colère monter davantage. Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir ?

- C'est le Grand Prévôt qui a fait une déclaration à la presse, dit Phil. Il demande à toute personne qui possèderait des informations de bien vouloir en référer au ministère.

Delvin déplia le journal et lut la première page.

_Un ancien Ministre de la Magie assassiné…_

_Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, Melchior Malbranche, ex-ministre de la magie, a été retrouvé assassiné dans sa demeure, près de Glasgow. C'est le directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui a fait cette macabre découverte alors qu'il venait rendre visite à la victime. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête donnent à penser que les criminels étaient au nombre de quatre, dont très vraisemblablement un Troll. Leurs identités sont pour le moment inconnues des enquêteurs mais M. Vinitius de Falstor, Grand Prévôt, a déclaré que tout serait mis en œuvre pour que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette triste affaire. Nous n'avions plus eu à déplorer d'attaques de Troll depuis la disparition du mage noir Grindelwald quand ce dernier sévissait à travers le pays._

_Melchior avait démissionné de ses fonctions de Ministre après que son épouse eut été enlevée puis assassinée par les sbires du Mage noir. On se souviendra de lui comme de l'homme aux prises de positions difficiles, mais néanmoins efficaces, du temps de sa direction au Bureau des Aurors et de sa courte charge à la plus haute fonction du ministère. Il laisse derrière lui un fils âgé de seize ans qui poursuit actuellement ses études au collège Poudlard._

_La suite de notre article p.5._

- La _Gazette_ n'a pas perdu de temps, dit Delvin avec mépris. Toute l'école est au courant maintenant.

- Est-ce vraiment ça l'important ? fit remarquer Chloëlle. Les regards et les commérages ne dureront qu'un temps.

- Tu as raison, admit Delvin. N'empêche que je n'ai aucune envie d'assister aux cours.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Phil d'un air soupçonneux. Nous quitter ?

- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé…

Chloëlle leva vers Delvin un regard intrigué.

- Et pour aller où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Loin de Poudlard en tous cas.

- Tu as pensé à moi ? dit Chloëlle. Et à tes amis ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, coupa Delvin. C'est juste que mon père a peut-être eu raison de laisser la magie de côté et de vivre comme un moldu.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, contesta Phil. Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu résoudras tes problèmes. Tu as même intérêt à sacrément te préparer si, comme je le crois, tu es en danger. Et il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que tu peux le faire. Et puis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, non ?

- Sur moi aussi, ajouta Chloëlle.

- C'est gentil à vous et croyez bien que j'apprécie énormément. Mais le danger est vraiment trop grand. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre !

- Ce n'est pas une décision qui t'appartient, Delvin. Mais à nous. On a bien risqué notre peau l'autre jour dans la Forêt Interdite. Est-ce que tu nous as laissé tomber Céleste et moi ? Non ! Alors maintenant pose-toi cette question : Que ferais-tu si les rôles étaient inversés, que je sois à ta place et toi à la mienne ?

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, capitula Delvin en esquissant un sourire.

- Bravo, bonne réponse ! Maintenant que tu connais ma position et que tu sais que je n'en démordrai pas, je pense qu'on peut rentrer, non ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut. Merci… à vous deux.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, dit Phil.

- Phil ? interpella Chloëlle. Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un instant ?

- Bien sûr, si tu me promets de nous le ramener au Château.

- Je pense y arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

- Alors je file retrouver Céleste. Elle avait l'air furibond. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dis, mais d'habitude, c'est mon privilège que de me chamailler avec elle…

Dès que Phil eut disparut, Chloëlle posa son doigt sur la mâchoire de Delvin pour lui incliner légèrement la tête.

- Je suppose que c'est Céleste qui t'a fait ça… Elle n'y a pas été de main morte.

- Oui, admit-il. Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle. Mais elle se mêle un peu trop de ma vie.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi. Essaye de comprendre.

- Je t'aurais cru plus jalouse, s'étonna Delvin.

- Je le suis ! confirma-t-elle. Mais je me vois mal te faire une crise de jalousie en ce moment… Et puis, s'il avait du y avoir quelque chose entre vous, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, non ?

- C'est possible, oui.

- C'est moi qui les ai prévenu tout à l'heure. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle était folle d'inquiétude.

- J'essaierai de lui parler tout à l'heure. Mais on ferait mieux de rentrer pour l'instant.

- Delvin, je suis désolée pour ton père. Ça va aller ?

- Il me faudra un peu de temps, mais oui, ça va aller.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, avant de prendre la direction du Château. L'air frais sur le visage de Delvin lui fit du bien. Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide ! Il en avait presque honte. Le renoncement eût été la pire chose qu'il aurait pu infliger à ceux qu'ils l'aimaient, et bien sûr et surtout, à son père. Delvin se jura bien qu'à l'avenir, il ne les décevrait plus.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal était commencé depuis bien trop longtemps pour que Chloëlle, Phil et Delvin puissent y assister. Céleste quant à elle, semblait avoir été admise malgré son retard. Du fait que tous les élèves étaient en classe, les couloirs du collège étaient déserts, ce qui constituait pour Delvin un avantage appréciable. Chloëlle, après s'être assurée une dernière fois que Delvin allait suffisamment bien, prit congé des deux "garçons" pour s'en aller terminer quelque devoir à la bibliothèque. Delvin et Phil décidèrent qu'un bain bien chaud dans la salle de bain des préfets leur ferait le plus grand bien. Certes, Phil n'était pas préfet et l'usage de ce lieu lui en était par conséquent interdit. Mais vues les circonstances, il n'était pas contre enfreindre un peu plus les règlements de l'école. En réalité, Delvin soupçonnait son ami de ne pas vouloir le laisser seul, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Evidemment, ils choisirent des baignoires séparées plutôt que l'immense bassin, Phil étant toujours affublé des atouts féminins. Quand il eût pénétré dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse, Delvin sentit que toute la tension de son corps se dissipait, ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu, mais en même temps, une grande fatigue le gagnait. Heureusement, les paroles de Phil l'aidaient à se maintenir éveillé.

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux ! se plaignit-il. Être obligé de me déshabiller à l'abri des regards des copains. J'ai vraiment hâte de redevenir moi-même !

- C'est si terrible que ça ? s'enquit Delvin.

- Ça dépend pour quoi. Par exemple, je suis assez gêné pour courir si tu me comprends bien…

- Je comprends, répondit-il Delvin un peu amusé. Et c'est tout ?

- Non ! Tu savais que les filles se faisaient parfois pincer les fesses ? Il y a vraiment des pervers !

- Qui t'a pincé les fesses ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. C'était en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et je n'ai rien vu venir. Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, car je serais peut-être en train de moisir à Azkaban si j'avais mis la main sur celui qui m'a fait ça.

- Tu aurais peut-être bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes, se risqua Delvin.

- Ça m'étonnerait franchement. Avec ce que je lui aurais fais…

Phil s'octroya quelques minutes en se tenant le menton, l'air pensif, histoire de ne pas omettre un désavantage que lui imposait sa nouvelle condition.

- Ah oui ! Céleste m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'attende à avoir… Tu sais… Des règles… Elle m'a donné d'ailleurs quelques conseils…

- C'est surréaliste. Si on t'avait dit que tu aurais une conversation de ce genre avec Céleste…

- En fait, le seul point positif, réfléchit Phil. C'est que je me trouve jolie. J'en deviens un peu trop narcissique d'ailleurs…

- Si je comprends bien, fit Delvin sur le ton de la provocation. Tu n'es pas très différent du Phil que je connais. Tu es certain de ne pas t'être pincé toi-même les fesses ?

- Ha Ha Ha ! Comme c'est drôle ! Je vais t'en faire boire moi, de cette foutue potion. Tu ricaneras moins quand tu seras dans ma situation. Et là, c'est moi qui te harcèlerai le postérieur !

Avoir cette conversation légère avec son ami fit à Delvin le plus grand bien. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait cru que plus rien dans sa vie ne lui prêterait à rire ; pas avant très longtemps du moins. Mais le temps d'une discussion, tout était pour ainsi dire redevenu normal, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier de "normal" le fait d'étudier la sorcellerie et que du jour au lendemain, vous pouviez vous retrouver avec des ailes de chauve-souris à la place des oreilles, ou, comme dans le cas présent, transformé en fille. Puis, les évènements de la nuit revinrent à l'esprit de Delvin. Tous n'étaient pas dramatiques, loin s'en faut. La problématique était d'isoler un souvenir en particulier de tous les autres, beaucoup plus funestes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lignage Singulier**

Après avoir déjeuné succinctement, Delvin descendit aux cachots en compagnie de Phil pour assister au cours de potions. L'absence de soleil au dehors assombrissait considérablement l'atmosphère du château, la rendant pesante et lugubre. Et alors que l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer, plusieurs lampes, cheminées et torches furent allumées pour donner un peu de chaleur et de lumière à l'immense bâtisse. En chemin, certains élèves se retournaient sur le passage de Delvin, ne manquant pas de lui adresser un sourire compatissant et maladroit. Quelques portraits se permirent de chuchoter des commentaires que Delvin ne comprit pas. Céleste, pour sa part, prenait soin de rester à l'écart, trop mal à l'aise pour se sentir le droit de former le trio. Une fois arrivés dans la partie la plus froide du château, ils y retrouvèrent les Poufsouffle qui attendaient déjà devant la porte. Sitôt qu'il les vit, Casper vint à la rencontre des deux Serdaigle.

- Salut, fit le jeune homme d'une voix timide.

- Bonjour, Casper, répondirent Delvin et Phil d'une même voix.

- Delvin, je suis désolé pour ton père. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile…

- Merci, répondit ce dernier un peu embarrassé.

Mais le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit évita à Delvin de poursuivre cette conversation délicate, Malva Buddle s'écartant de l'embrasure afin de les laisser entrer. A la place de sa voix mielleuse et sarcastique, elle se contenta de renifler bruyamment et de s'essuyer le nez dans un mouchoir douteux. Comme à son habitude, Delvin s'installa aux côtés de Casper qui sortait déjà ses affaires de son sac. Le professeur de potions était, depuis quelques jours déjà, méconnaissable. Certes, elle avait toujours cette allure de très vieille femme décrépite, mais elle avait abandonné sa traditionnelle robe noire et miteuse pour une autre, tout aussi miteuse, de couleur mauve. Ou pour être exact, une robe qui, dans un temps reculé, avait due être mauve. Personne n'y avait prêté attention jusqu'alors, mais la doyenne des professeurs avait aussi tenté de se maquiller ; et le résultat était à la fois comique et terrifiant. Elle avait manifestement beaucoup pleuré, faisant couler le fard des yeux le long de ses joues flasques, et le rouge apposé sur ses lèvres donnait à sa bouche l'aspect d'une plaie ouverte. Assise derrière son bureau, tenant dans les mains un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle fixait Delvin d'un regard triste et embué.

- Toutes mes condoléances mon garçon, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. C'est un véritable malheur qui s'abat sur vos jeunes épaules…

Delvin ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta, tout comme la plupart des élèves, d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. A ce moment précis, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas la victime d'un cauchemar particulièrement tordu.

- Vous savez, mon garçon, je l'ai très bien connu, votre père. C'était un élève très brillant, mais… je ne l'aimais pas du tout, précisa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Heureusement pour Delvin ainsi que pour ses camarades, les manifestations physiques à l'étonnement sont limitées, car dans le cas contraire, il eut été fort probable que leurs mâchoires touchassent le dessus de leurs tables…

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit, poursuivit Buddle. Vous et votre voisin véritablement moins que les autres. Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui, et je trouve très triste ce qui vous arrive. Je suis littéralement bouleversée…. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit mon petit, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… répondit Delvin.

En réagissant de la sorte, Delvin avait le sentiment qu'il venait de fournir la réponse la plus complète possible. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il était bel et bien en train de rêver. Le professeur de potions le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, s'essuya le nez, puis les yeux avec son mouchoir crasseux, et se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Ce drame ne doit pourtant pas nous faire oublier notre travail et le fait que je dois vous préparer pour vos ASPIC de l'année prochaine. Mais pour nous remonter un peu le moral, j'ai décidé de vos révéler les secrets de L'Amortentia. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ma petite poule, rajouta Buddle en tapotant gentiment la joue de Josy McRail. Vous allez enfin savoir comment préparer le plus célèbre des filtres d'amour…

C'en était trop. L'opinion de Delvin, partagée par la majorité de la classe, était que la vieille venait de gagner un aller simple pour St Mangouste. Il voulut que Casper confirme sa sentence mais il remarqua que ce dernier était le seul à ne pas afficher un air ahuri. Au contraire, il avait du mal à contenir le sourire de ceux qui viennent d'assouvir une vengeance jubilatoire.

- C'est toi qui es responsable de ce changement, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Delvin.

- Tout à fait, confessa-t-il l'air faussement coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- J'ai profité des retenues pour endormir sa méfiance, chuchota Casper. Comme j'exécutais sans broncher toutes les corvées qu'elle me demandait, elle a finit par se lasser de me harceler. En secret, j'ai étudié un sortilège qui permet d'enfermer l'esprit de quelqu'un dans un flacon. Il se nomme _Spiritus Privatus_. Mais dans ce cas, je ne voulais enfermer que le côté "noir" de la personne, tout ce qui fait qu'elle est détestable.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as inventé une variante à ce sort ? questionna Delvin admiratif.

- Oui, admit simplement Casper. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que c'est à la fois un sortilège et une potion, et il m'a fallu presque deux semaines d'exercices intensifs sur des rats pour le maîtriser. Le samedi avant Halloween, j'ai profité qu'elle était partie chercher quelque chose dans son armoire pour introduire dans une de ses fioles le breuvage qui prépare la victime à recevoir le sort. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ait une petite soif, ce qui ne fut pas bien long ; elle doit avaler régulièrement toutes sortes de fortifiants pour être capable de tenir debout.

Casper se retourna car Phil venait de se pencher vers eux pour prendre part à leur conversation.

- Bref, continua-t-il. Grâce à l'incantation, j'ai réussi à extraire l'âme maléfique de Buddle et à l'introduire dans une flasque. Par précaution, je lui ai jeté un petit sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'elle ne me cause pas d'ennui. Il ne subsiste maintenant d'elle que le côté positif et franchement, qui aurait cru qu'il y en eût autant dans cette vielle carcasse ?

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus sa méchanceté pour contrebalancer, supposa Delvin.

- Peut-être…

- Et la flasque, tu en as fait quoi ? interrogea Phil.

- Elle est là-haut, répondit Casper en désignant une poutre près du plafond. Fixée bien à l'aplomb de son bureau. Comme ça, Buddle la tyrannique est obligée de supporter à longueur de journée une Buddle débordante de bonté…

- Je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver un châtiment plus adapté, dit Delvin.

- Mais pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ? demanda Céleste qui intervenait à son tour. C'est à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit la dernière fois ? Tu imagines si ton plan avait échoué ? Elle t'aurait probablement écharpé… Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu purgerais…

- Une peine de prison à Azkaban, termina Casper. Je sais. Il y avait des exemples cités dans le livre où j'ai trouvé la formule.

- Alors pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Parce que ma sœur a eu un accident pendant un de ses cours, expliqua Casper.

- J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur, s'étonna Delvin.

- C'est normal, elle a cinq ans de plus que moi et je n'en parle jamais. Le cours de potions était la matière où elle avait le plus de difficultés, et bien sûr, Buddle se faisait un devoir de la persécuter. Un jour, elle s'est trompée dans la préparation d'un breuvage cognitif… et… depuis, elle est incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne sait même plus parler… Si je me suis énervé en classe, c'est parce que Buddle m'a dit que ma sœur avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et que de toutes façons, on ne voyait pas une grande différence entre avant et après l'accident.

- C'est épouvantable, fit Céleste horrifiée. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais apporté mon aide…

- Moi aussi, ajouta Delvin. Encore que je pense que la punition est trop douce.

- Allons, allons, coupa Buddle qui passait dans les rangs. Veuillez vous concentrer mes chéris, c'est un exercice difficile que de faire naître l'amour.

Les quatre amis la regardèrent s'éloigner avec dégoût. Peu importait ce qu'elle était devenue, elle resterait à jamais l'incarnation de la méchanceté : un chancre qui témoigne de l'infection souvent invisible, mais pourtant bien présente, qui gangrène insidieusement les qualités humaines.

Le reste de l'après-midi étant libre, Céleste proposa à Delvin et à Phil de rattraper le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal auquel ils n'avaient pu assister le matin-même. Seulement, des images de la nuit précédente revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit de Delvin si bien que cela affectait grandement sa capacité à se concentrer. Il décida donc d'aller se promener dans le parc, afin que son ami profite pleinement de ce que Céleste avait à lui apprendre.

Les pieds de Delvin s'enfonçaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas sur la pelouse du domaine en produisant des petits bruits d'éclaboussement. Le ciel était toujours aussi couvert, ce qui donnait au lac une couleur inquiétante de bière brune. Sur les rives, un élève utilisait le sortilège de lévitation pour propulser le plus loin possible des petites pierres dans l'eau. En approchant, Delvin reconnut le jeune garçon de Gryffondor brutalisé quelques semaines plus tôt par Vladimir et Cruor. La dernière fois qu'il était venu près du lac, Delvin avait lui aussi été agressé par ces mêmes individus. Il scruta les alentours pour être certain que ces brutes ne se cachaient pas dans les parages, mais seul le vent donnait vie aux buissons qui venaient mourir à quelques mètres de l'eau.

- Bonjour, fit Delvin à l'intention du jeune Ghast.

- Bonjour Delvin, salua-t-il en retour. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Tu connais mon nom ?

- Bien sûr que je le connais. Tu es préfet, et je n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. De plus, avec la Gazette de ce matin, tout le monde sait qui tu es, désormais.

- La Gazette, j'avais presque oublié…

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce qui tu as fait. Merci. Et tu remercieras aussi ton amie.

- Je le ferai, dit Delvin. Mais ni elle ni moi ne connaissons ton prénom…

- C'est Mathias, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Dis-moi, Mathias : Tu sais ce que te voulaient les deux Serpentard ?

- Ils voulaient… me… punir, répondit-il soudain angoissé.

- Te punir ! s'exclama Delvin surpris. Mais de quoi ?

- Ils voulaient m'obliger à dérober un vieux livre dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque. Mais j'ai refusé…

- Et quel livre était-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'auraient donné le titre que si j'avais accepté.

- Comment sais-tu alors qu'il était vieux ? déduisit Delvin. Beaucoup de livres sont très vieux à la Bibliothèque.

- C'est la seule chose qu'ils m'aient dite : "Tu vas aller nous chercher un très vieux livre dans la réserve" récita Mathias.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que je suis le neveu du bibliothécaire, et qu'il me laisse aller où je veux.

Alors que Delvin quittait Mathias pour prendre des nouvelles de Fulgur chez Hagrid, deux petites mains sales écartaient précautionneusement les buissons. Une créature observait de ses yeux jaunes le jeune Serdaigle s'éloigner. Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique car, malgré son oreille manquante, elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour en faire le rapport à son maître.

D'après Hagrid, le faucon se remettait lentement de sa blessure car il avait été la victime d'un sortilège de dislocation. Tous les os de sa patte se déboîtaient chaque fois que le géant enlevait la petite atèle qu'il avait confectionné. On ne connaissait qu'un seul remède à ce maléfice : le temps. Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de choses et d'autres. De la mort, notamment. Mais Delvin réalisa quelle était sa chance, combien il était précieux d'être entouré. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était senti désespérément seul. Mais seul, il ne l'était pas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Delvin aperçut des joueurs sur des balais et il décida de faire un détour par le terrain de Quidditch. Il observait depuis une vingtaine de minutes l'équipe des Serdaigles quand il se résolut à rentrer au Château afin de se réchauffer. Le froid mordant devait faire subir aux joueurs une véritable épreuve et il se félicita intérieurement de ne plus avoir à endurer les séances d'entraînement par mauvais temps. C'était le seul aspect de ce sport qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient grandes ouvertes et sur la table la plus proche, des plateaux d'argent proposaient des boissons chaudes, quelques petits gâteaux ainsi que des viennoiseries. Delvin opta pour un chocolat bouillant et monta les escaliers en direction de la salle commune. A cette heure, la pièce était remplie d'élèves discutant joyeusement, chahutant ou, pour les plus courageux, tentant de travailler. Assise, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Céleste, manifestement absorbée par ses pensées, observait la pluie qui s'écrasait à nouveau contre les carreaux. Les ombres que produisaient les gouttes de pluie projetées sur son visage donnaient l'illusion qu'elle pleurait. Delvin s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

- Ça dépend des moments, mais ça va, avoua-t-il.

- Delvin, commença Céleste. Je voudrais...

- Pas ici, coupa-t-il. Viens, nous serons plus tranquilles là-haut.

Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier en colimaçon et Delvin ferma la porte de son dortoir pour étouffer le brouhaha de la salle en contrebas. Au moment où Céleste ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, elle remarqua qu'une enveloppe était posée sur le lit de son ami.

- Regarde, dit-elle. Il y a une lettre pour toi.

- C'est l'écriture de Dumbledore, dit Delvin en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sur le côté du lit. Il y a le… coffre…de…mon père.

Le bois et les ferrures étaient noircis par la suie de l'incendie, mais le coffre devait être ignifugé magiquement car il demeurait parfaitement intact. Céleste et Delvin s'assirent sur le bord du lit et lurent la lettre du professeur de métamorphose.

_Cher Delvin,_

_Les enquêteurs du ministère m'ont apporté ce coffre qu'ils ont retrouvé dans les décombres. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été en mesure de l'ouvrir car il semble très bien protégé. Malgré l'insistance de Vinitius, je me suis refusé à lui apporter mon concours pour forcer la serrure car je ne pense pas que Melchior l'eût souhaité. Toutefois, si tu y découvres des éléments qui peuvent éclaircir ce drame, je te demande d'avoir la gentillesse de m'en faire part._

_Je souhaiterais également que tu viennes me voir demain dans mon bureau à neuf heures. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour les funérailles de ton père et je voudrais en discuter avec toi._

_A demain _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : N'hésite pas à demander un somnifère à notre ravissante infirmière si tu as des difficultés pour trouver le sommeil._

C'était la première fois que Delvin essayait de rouvrir ce coffre depuis bien des années. Mais alors qu'il y avait toujours échoué, principalement du fait qu'à l'époque, il ne possédait pas encore de baguette, il avait la certitude qu'il y parviendrait cette fois-ci. Il prononça la formule magique qui ouvrait les serrures et le cliquetis libérant le mécanisme se fit entendre aussitôt. Les vielles robes de sorcier de Melchior, posées sur le dessus, étaient soigneusement pliées et dégageaient une odeur familière. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Delvin. Céleste remarqua l'émotion de son ami et lui prit la main.

- S'il te plait Céleste, demanda Delvin. Tu veux bien vider le coffre pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle sortit les quelques livres, les fioles et enfin, la boîte de métal.

- Ce sont les anneaux dont tu m'as parlé une fois, c'est ça ? Ceux qui permettent de communiquer par la pensée ?

- Les anneaux de Télès, oui.

- Je sais à qui tu devrais l'offrir, dit-elle en regardant Delvin d'un air entendu.

- Tu crois que Chloëlle accepterait ?

- Je ne pensais pas à elle, banane. Mais à moi…

- Tu n'en loupes pas une, toi.

- Et bien quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à essayer, si ?

- Non, dit Delvin en souriant. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Delvin tendit la boîte à Céleste afin qu'elle la range dans le coffre, mais elle arrêta subitement son geste.

- Attends, il y a quelque chose dans le fond. C'est un grand parchemin, je crois.

Ils déplièrent ensemble le document qui, au final, mesurait plus d'un mètre de haut.

- L'arbre généalogique de ta famille, Delvin. L'arbre des Malbranche.

- J'ignorais qu'il y en eut un, dit Delvin décontenancé.

Pendant cinq minutes, ils s'amusèrent à remonter dans la généalogie des Malbranche. Au cours des siècles, l'orthographe avait légèrement changée car le nom s'écrivait autrefois "Malebranche". Le plus troublant, hormis le fait qu'il remontait à une période éloignée, c'était la simplicité de l'arbre. Melchior, qui était enfant unique, n'avait eu qu'un fils. Ça, Delvin le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était que son grand-père n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur. Pas plus que son arrière grand-père, et son père avant lui…

- Tu as vu ça, Céleste ? à chaque génération, il n'y a qu'un seul enfant. Et à chaque fois, c'est un garçon !

- Mince ! lui répondit-elle. Moi qui voulais des filles…

- Tu veux bien être sérieuse une minute ! s'agaça Delvin en se replongeant aussitôt dans l'histoire de sa famille.

Céleste se recula légèrement et fit un pied de nez à Delvin qui ne le remarqua pas. Puis à son tour, elle se concentra à nouveau sur le document.

- Ce n'est pas tout, observa-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je crois que toutes les femmes sont des moldues ! Regarde, il y a un "m" entre parenthèse à côté de leur nom !

- C'est peut-être ce dont mon père voulait me parler. Il voulait me dire quelque chose à propos de notre famille. C'est sûrement ça !

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Céleste septique.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il n'y ait à chaque fois qu'un seul enfant mâle, né d'une mère moldue et d'un père sorcier ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, Delvin. Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est peut-être lié à une malédiction ou à quelque chose dans notre sang, supposa Delvin. Comment savoir ?

- Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, suggéra Céleste. Il pourra peut-être t'en dire plus. C'était la seule personne en qui ton père avait confiance, non ?

- Oui, le seul sorcier.

- Alors, s'il reste quelqu'un qui sait pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les sorcières dans votre famille, ce qui est, si tu veux mon avis, complètement stupide, c'est bien lui.

Comme l'avait supposé Dumbledore, Delvin avait dû prendre un somnifère afin de trouver le sommeil. Il en avait résulté que sa nuit lui avait semblée presque inexistante, comme un vide dans l'espace et le temps. Mais c'est relativement bien reposé qu'il frappa, légèrement en avance, à la porte du directeur adjoint. Il avait apporté dans son sac l'arbre généalogique.

- Entre, Delvin, fit Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, dit le jeune Malbranche en pénétrant dans le bureau parsemé d'objets variés et souvent précieux.

- Bonjour Delvin, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Un peu mieux, monsieur. Merci.

- À la bonne heure. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? l'interrogea-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Oui, professeur, acquiesça Delvin. Mais avant, je voudrais vous montrer ceci, dit-il en posant le parchemin devant Dumbledore. Je l'ai trouvé dans le coffre de mon père.

Le vieux sorcier le déplia délicatement de ses mains longues et fines, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, et l'examina attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il releva la tête, Delvin remarqua que Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils, manifestant ainsi sa perplexité.

- Voilà un arbre bien inhabituel, finit-il par dire.

- Savez-vous quelque chose à son sujet ? demanda Delvin impatient.

- J'ai bien peur que non, admit Dumbledore. A ma connaissance, c'est un lignage sans précédent…

- Professeur, je pense que c'est en rapport avec ce que mon père voulait me dire. Dans sa lettre, il parlait d'une révélation sur notre famille.

- C'est plus que probable, en effet. Et il est possible que nous tenions-là le motif de l'agression de Melchior. Comme je le craignais, je pense que c'est toi qui es la véritable cible des meurtriers de ton père.

- Nalia, la fée Sylvestre que vous avez vue près de moi, pense également que je suis menacé. Mais pourquoi moi ? Qui pourrait vouloir me tuer ? Qu'ai-je de spécial à la fin ? enchaîna Delvin d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ainsi elle se nomme Nalia, répéta Dumbledore pour que Delvin se focalise sur autre chose que le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. C'est charmant. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, Delvin, ce n'est pas nécessairement à ta vie que l'on en veut. Je ne le pense pas, d'ailleurs. Cela n'aurait pas de sens.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'on aurait pu le faire avant. Quand tu étais chez ton père par exemple. Votre ferme était isolée, il était plus aisé de t'atteindre là-bas plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Non, je pense que c'est autre chose.

- Professeur, toujours d'après Nalia, il est possible que j'ai un lien avec…Merlin, acheva Delvin après un moment d'hésitation.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Dumbledore vivement intéressé. Et pourquoi pense-t-elle cela ?

- C'est à cause de ma baguette. Elle renferme un poil de sa barbe. Nul autre que moi ne peut s'en servir. Et il y a aussi que, d'après le professeur Sangfrousse, je maîtrise le sortilège de multiplication mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Or, il parait que Merlin était célèbre pour ça, pour apparaître aux quatre coins du pays en même temps.

- Et aussi pour le formidable métamorphomage qu'il était, ajouta Dumbledore en réfléchissant. Voilà qui est très intéressant.

- Mais je ne peux pas être son descendant, argumenta Delvin. De ce qu'on sait, Merlin n'a pas eu d'enfant, et cet arbre généalogique remonte assez loin pour que …

Mais Delvin s'interrompit en même temps que Dumbledore relevait soudainement la tête. Tous deux venaient de mettre le doigt sur un élément important.

- Remarquablement observé, Delvin, dit le sorcier le regard pétillant. Cet arbre nous permet de formuler une hypothèse… Si l'on prend en considération la longévité étonnante des sorciers, l'origine de cet arbre, qui commence avec Taëlsin Malebranche, nous ramène approximativement... mille cinq cents en arrière… Soit l'époque où vécu Merlin, à peu de choses près.

- Ainsi, mon aïeul aurait connu Merlin ? demanda Delvin.

- C'est envisageable. Merlin lui aura peut-être confié une mission, ou plus vraisemblablement un pouvoir. Ce pouvoir constituant depuis quinze siècles l'héritage ancestral des Malbranche. Chacun d'entre vous le lègue depuis à un fils unique. Fils qui, chaque fois, à pour mère une moldue. Et ce pouvoir, Delvin, c'est toi qui en es aujourd'hui le détenteur.

- Mon père le savait ! Il voulait me le dire et c'est pour l'en empêcher qu'on l'a tué.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Nalia, Delvin détenait enfin un élément de réponse. Une base sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer.

- J'ai quelques amis au Royaume Uni et en France qui pourraient peut-être nous aider, dit Dumbledore. Je vais leur écrire dès aujourd'hui.

- En France ? s'étonna Delvin.

- A l'époque, le Royaume de Bretagne regroupait l'actuelle Angleterre, le Pays de Galle et ce que l'on nommait la Petite Bretagne ou si tu préfères, l'actuelle Bretagne française. Avec un peu de chance, des archives concernant Merlin se trouve peut-être là-bas. Il faut collecter un maximum de renseignements sur lui et sur ta famille, Delvin. A ce sujet, je te suggère de faire un tour dans les rayons de notre bibliothèque. Poudlard recèle des trésors d'informations et de secrets. Je vais te signer une autorisation pour que tu jouisses d'un libre accès aux livres de la réserve. Seulement, je te recommande la plus grande prudence car tu n'es pas sans savoir que certains ouvrages sont très dangereux.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Delvin.

- Devons-nous parler de tout ça à Vinitius de Falstor ?

Dumbledore s'adossa contre son fauteuil et sembla prendre quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Je ne crois pas, finit-il par dire. Vinitius est très intelligent, ce qui pourrait nous être utile, mais plus encore, il est très ambitieux. Je crains qu'il ne se serve de cette affaire pour prétendre à une nouvelle promotion. Peu lui importera si c'est à ton détriment.

- Bien, dit simplement Delvin.

- A ce propos, Vinitius m'a informé que le bout de tissu retrouvé dans la gueule de Bergamote provenait d'une étoffe de très grande qualité. Nous pouvons donc en déduire qu'un des agresseurs est fortuné. Malheureusement, c'est insuffisant pour savoir où le vêtement a été acheté.

A l'évocation du nom de sa chienne, Delvin éprouva un sentiment de tristesse. Melchior la lui avait offerte quelques années avant son entrée à Poudlard. Dumbledore remarqua le changement d'attitude de son élève et répugna intérieurement d'avoir ravivé chez Delvin des souvenirs douloureux. Néanmoins, il devait encore aborder avec lui un sujet délicat.

- Delvin, dit-il de sa voix la plus posée. Les funérailles de Melchior se dérouleront samedi dans neuf jours. Il faut que tu t'attendes à ce que beaucoup de gens soient présents, notamment des personnes influentes. Ton père était très apprécié de notre communauté quand il était en fonction. Le ministre de la Magie en personne a prévu de faire un discours. Voudras-tu également en faire un ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Delvin. Non, je ne pense pas.

- Comme tu le souhaites. Il y a un dernier point dont je veux te parler. Conformément à ce que souhaitait Melchior, un bûcher sera installé près du Loch… Je te demande te réfléchir à la personne qui doit se charger de…

- Accepteriez-vous, monsieur ? s'empressa-t-il de demander. Je sais que vous étiez amis.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, Delvin.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Je t'en prie, Delvin. Je t'en prie.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas pour Delvin des plus agréables. Pendant les cours, son esprit se focalisait machinalement sur tout autre chose que la matière enseignée, et il recourait tous les soirs au sortilège de multiplication pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans ses devoirs. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il faisait des progrès considérables, si bien qu'il décidait lui-même quand dissiper ses doubles. Mais il apparut toutefois un revers à la médaille : plus il utilisait le sort fréquemment et longtemps, plus ses copies semblaient acquérir une personnalité propre. Un soir, l'une d'elle refusa même de travailler prétextant qu'elle préférait rejoindre Chloëlle. Le lendemain, Delvin se querella violemment avec une autre réplique de lui-même qui lui reprochait d'avoir choisi la Serpentard plutôt que de lui avoir préféré Céleste. Les rumeurs concernant l'incident ne tombèrent évidemment pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde… Delvin craignit qu'elles ne deviennent complètement autonomes et décida qu'il n'utiliserait cette capacité que dans les situations les plus extrêmes.

La seule bonne nouvelle fut le retour de Nalia, parfaitement rétablie. Sans doute en raison du froid précoce et des premières neiges qui commençaient déjà à tomber, la chevelure de la fée s'était teintée d'un blanc nacré qui lui conférait une aura de sagesse. Sa présence se révéla pour Delvin des plus réconfortante car elle jouait de son invisibilité pour garder constamment un œil sur lui. Il parvenait néanmoins à se réserver des moments d'intimité lors des rendez-vous avec Chloëlle, ce dont Nalia semblait s'irriter grandement, elle aussi. Mais à mesure que leurs liens se renforçaient, Delvin en apprit d'avantage sur les fées Sylvestres ainsi que sur la faune et la flore qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite. Depuis plus de deux mille ans, Nalia et ses sœurs veillaient sur les arbres en soignant les plus vieux, en aidant les jeunes à se fortifier et en essayant de tempérer les plus agressifs. Autrefois, la forêt abritait un millier d'entres-elles, divisées en petites communautés réparties à divers endroits, chaque fois rattachées à un arbre nourricier. La longévité des fées, véritablement considérable, ne les avait pourtant pas protégées de la quasi extinction. La raison principale était la disparition des fées mâles au cours des siècles précédents. Car ces fées ne naissaient pas d'un arbre, mais bien de l'amour entre deux individus. Ce n'était qu'une fois adulte, c'est-à-dire vers trois ans, qu'elles choisissaient un arbre pour y vivre définitivement.

Inexorablement, le samedi arrivait bien trop vite au goût de Delvin que la cérémonie angoissait un peu plus chaque jour. La veille des funérailles, il repoussa au maximum le moment du coucher en discutant très tardivement avec Céleste et Phil, et il ne consentit à les libérer que lorsque ces derniers baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Au petit matin, n'ayant pas ferme l'œil de la nuit, Delvin se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets à une heure où il savait qu'il serait seul. Il resta très longtemps sous un jet de douche bien chaude, les mains appuyées contre le carrelage, espérant que l'eau le débarrasserait de son malaise. En se rasant, il passa la main sur le miroir complètement embué à cause de la vapeur d'eau, et fut légèrement surpris par le reflet qui lui était renvoyé : celle d'un jeune homme qui avait mûri brusquement. Une sévérité dans le regard le faisait un peu plus ressembler à son père, désormais. Son malaise se mua soudain en détermination. Il se jura de venger la mort de son père, coûte que coûte, et puisque sa vie aussi était menacée, de vendre chèrement sa peau. Il enfila une robe couleur saphir, sa plus belle, et noua au tour de son cou une cravate noire.

Lorsqu'il sortit au dehors, une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'ensemble du parc et scintillait sous les premiers rayons de soleil. Le ciel, limpide et froid, annonçait une journée magnifique, la première depuis ce jour tragique. Vêtu d'un épais manteau de velours, Dumbledore, dans une posture élégante, contemplait l'aube mourante.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit Delvin dont les pas faisaient crisser la neige.

- Bonjour, Delvin, répondit le vieux mage. Je suppose la nuit à été longue.

- Effectivement, monsieur. Mais je vais bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Avec le temps, Delvin, beaucoup de temps, tu t'habitueras à cette douleur. Et ce faisant, elle te fera moins mal…

- Parleriez-vous en connaissance de cause, monsieur ?

- Je suis un déjà un vieil homme, Delvin. Et les expériences d'un vieil homme ne sont pas faites que de joies…

- J'en suis navré, dit Delvin avec sincérité.

- Non, il ne faut pas, répondit Dumbledore, un sourire bienveillant illuminant son visage. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Pourrais-je te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur !

- En réalité, c'est de ton amie Nalia dont j'aurais besoin, si elle y consent, naturellement.

Delvin fut très étonné par cette requête même s'il n'avait pas oublié que le professeur de métamorphose était en mesure de _voir_ l'invisible.

- J'ignorais qu'il y eût encore des sorciers capables de telles prouesses, dit Nalia stupéfaite.

- Vous me flattez, très chère, répondit Dumbledore souriant, en regardant la fée par-dessus ses lunettes. Vous me feriez rougir si ce froid matinal ne s'en était pas déjà chargé.

- Je pense savoir ce que vous voulez me demander et j'accepte bien volontiers. Seulement, pour que je puisse y parvenir, il me faut savoir s'il y a un chêne suffisamment grand près de la demeure de Delvin.

- Un chêne ? s'étonna-t-il. A environ un kilomètre de chez moi, il y a un bosquet et je crois bien qu'il y en a plusieurs.

- Voilà qui nous arrange grandement, conclut Dumbledore.

Céleste et Phil arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, bientôt suivis par Casper, Chloëlle, quelques autres élèves, principalement des Serdaigles de sixième année, ainsi que par l'ensemble des professeurs, le directeur excepté. Sans doute craignait-il que ses moustaches perdent en élégance au cours de la cérémonie. A la vue de Malva Buddle qui commençait déjà à pleurer, Dumbledore remarqua sur le visage de Delvin une expression de franche désapprobation, voir de dégoût.

- Chère Malva, intervint-il. Auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir assister le professeur Dippet pendant les quelques heures où nous serons absents ? Je ne voudrais pas que nos élèves pensent que Poudlard est sans surveillance.

- Vous croyez, Albus ? demanda Buddle dans un reniflement.

- J'en suis certain. Vous savez qu'elle importance notre Directeur accorde à la discipline.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-t-elle en s'en retournant vers le château.

Dumbledore en tête, le petit groupe se mit en marche en direction de la bordure de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un chêne imposant et attendirent quelques minutes, dans un silence interrogateur. Le professeur de métamorphose croisait ses mains dans son dos, lançant des regards à l'assemblée de temps à autres. Soudainement, l'arbre se mit à produire des bruits de craquement inquiétants, tandis que deux de ses branches les plus massives se mouvaient à la manière de bras géants. Les rameaux convergèrent vers le centre du tronc et commencèrent à en écarter les parois. A la stupéfaction générale, un grand creux permettait désormais à un homme de pénétrer à l'intérieur du chêne. Dumbledore s'y engouffra pour y disparaître aussitôt. Après une courte hésitation, Delvin pénétra à son tour tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Face à lui, un autre passage de taille à peu près identique permettait de ressortir de l'arbre, comme s'il le traversait simplement. Mais une fois au dehors, Delvin constata qu'il n'était plus du tout à Poudlard, mais bien dans le bosquet qu'il avait mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt. Derrière lui, un autre chêne maintenait le passage ouvert à l'aide de ses branches.

- Le voyage est bien plus calme qu'avec la poudre de cheminette, observa Delvin.

- N'est-ce pas ? approuva Dumbledore. Les fées Sylvestres ont des pouvoirs étonnants. Nous vous remercions, très chère, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Nalia.

Mais la fée ne répondit pas afin de pas trahir sa présence. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit comité commentait cette nouvelle façon de voyager avec enthousiasme. De l'avis de tous, c'était Dumbledore qui en était à l'origine.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Delvin, il n'y avait pas moins de deux cents sorcières et sorciers réunis devant un immense bûcher sur lequel reposait le corps inerte de Melchior. Des bancs de bois alignés sur deux rangées permettaient à la foule de s'asseoir et d'avoir une vue sur une petite estrade qui trônait en tête. Vinitius de Falstor se tenait aux côtes du ministre de la Magie, lui adressant parfois discrètement une petite phrase. Delvin ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la présence de tout ce monde. C'était comme s'il assistait aux funérailles d'une personne qui n'était pas son père. De lui, il ne connaissait que l'homme simple et solitaire, pas le sorcier qui avait occupé les plus hautes fonctions, bien connu du tout magique. Bertus Delafouille fut la première personne à venir à la rencontre de Delvin pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Mais il s'ensuivit un véritable défilé de personnes inconnues qui s'empressaient de venir serrer la main du jeune homme. Rapidement, Delvin en eut le tournis et ne fit plus que répondre machinalement à ces petites phrases adaptées à ce type de circonstances. Quand tous eurent accompli ce devoir, Delvin s'installa au premier rang, Chloëlle à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main. Puis, le ministre monta sur la petite estrade et commença son discours. Delvin n'écouta rien de ce flot de paroles assénées par un étranger, tout ministre qu'il fut. Il regarda pendant tout ce temps l'amoncellement de bois et adressa mentalement ses derniers messages d'amour à son père.

Quand le ministre eut terminé de parler, Dumbledore se leva pour accomplir le dernier vœu de Melchior. Tous les regards convergèrent dans un même mouvement vers le grand magicien. A ce moment, Chloëlle enserra le bras de Delvin et lui parla doucement.

- Delvin, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ne crois-tu pas que ton père aurait préféré que ce soit toi qui l'accompagnes pour ce dernier voyage ?

Delvin reçut cette remarque avec la violence d'une gifle et éprouva subitement une profonde honte. C'était à lui de le faire, à lui et à personne d'autre. Il se leva donc, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, provocant au passage quelques commentaires murmurés, et arrêta son professeur qui était sur le point d'embraser le bûcher.

- Monsieur, commença Delvin la gorge serrée. Je vais le faire.

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda Dumbledore légèrement troublé.

- Je crois que c'est ce que papa aurait souhaité.

Dumbledore s'écarta pendant que Delvin saisissait sa baguette. Il la pointa lentement vers le bois et prononça la formule magique :

- _Incendio !_

Le bois s'embrasa aussitôt et gagna rapidement l'ensemble du bûcher funéraire. Discrètement, Dumbledore fit un petit geste avec sa propre baguette qui passa inaperçu de tous, faisant ainsi souffler un vent léger en direction du Loch.

13


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Le Refus de Chloëlle**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enterrement de Melchior et Delvin ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image du brasier qui avait réduit son père à l'état de simples poussières emmenées par le vent. Malgré la douleur, ce souvenir agissait à l'instar d'une piqûre de rappel, renforçant sa détermination à démasquer les responsables de cet acte ignoble. Delvin étant, comme en étaient persuadés Dumbledore et Nalia, la cible d'une machination, alors c'était que quelqu'un au sein même de Poudlard y était assurément mêlé. L'elfe à l'oreille coupée devait probablement être son serviteur ; Delvin enrageait de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Il n'aurait reculé devant aucun stratagème pour lui faire avouer l'identité de son maître et tout alors se serait déroulé différemment. Melchior aurait été épargné…

Suivant les conseils de Dumbledore, Delvin passait ainsi un maximum de temps à la bibliothèque, le plus souvent en compagnie de Chloëlle, pour collecter des informations sur Merlin. Mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévu tant les ouvrages traitant du célèbre sorcier étaient nombreux et contradictoires. Ses origines, ses pouvoirs, le rôle qu'il joua dans les légendes arthuriennes et même l'époque à laquelle il vécut étaient sujets à débat. Delvin concentra donc ses recherches sur les personnages qui avaient côtoyé le magicien, espérant également y trouver le nom de Malebranche. Le roi Arthur figurait évidemment en bonne place, ainsi que ses chevaliers tel que Tristan, Gauvin, Lancelot ou encore la Dame du Lac. Parmi tous ces protagonistes, une sorcière retint particulièrement son attention pour avoir été la rivale de Merlin : Morgane la Fée. Demi-sœur du Roi, elle avait juré la perte du sorcier qui avait usé de sa magie pour duper sa mère et ainsi donner naissance à Arthur. Morgane abusa son frère en retour grâce à ses pouvoirs et enfanta Mordred, leur fils incestueux. Bien des années plus tard, et à l'aide de la magie de sa mère, Mordred rassembla une immense armée en vue de renverser le Roi, son père. Au cours d'une terrible bataille où la terre demeura longtemps rouge du sang versé, Arthur, mortellement blessé par Mordred, transperça néanmoins l'armure de son fils avec Excalibur et le tua. Arthur mourut peu après. Son épée retourna à la Dame du Lac et ce fut la fin des temps aventureux. C'est aussi à cette époque que les moldus délaissèrent les vieilles légendes pour se consacrer au culte de leur Dieu unique. La Magie n'alimenta plus que les contes pour enfants, les fées furent petit à petit oubliées et le fossé qui séparait le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus ne cessa de se creuser.

Quant à Merlin et Morgane, un combat les opposa également et il fût si terrifiant que la terre en trembla jusque dans ses fondements, déchaînant le feu, les cieux et les eaux. Au terme de cette lutte infernale, Merlin vainquit sa rivale qui disparut à jamais. Le sorcier devait s'évanouir à son tour, emprisonné par l'amour que lui portait la fée Viviane.

Dans tous les ouvrages qu'il avait consultés, Delvin nota, à de très rares occasions, qu'il était fait référence à un grimoire dans lequel Morgane aurait consigné tout son savoir magique. Comme Poudlard détenait une importante bibliothèque où les livres traitant de magie s'accumulaient depuis un millénaire, Delvin pensa qu'il y avait une petite chance pour que le grimoire s'y trouvât. Dans la réserve, l'étagère consacrée à Morgane était située au niveau le plus haut et la poussière accumulée sur le rebord et sur les volumes témoignait qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais visitée. Or, une trace récente prouvait qu'un livre avait été retiré et l'espace crée entre les ouvrages établissait qu'il n'avait pas été remis en place.

M. Lerah, le bibliothécaire, après avoir vérifié ses fiches de sortie, affirma qu'aucun exemplaire de la réserve n'était censé se trouver en la possession d'un élève. Si un livre était manquant, c'est qu'il avait donc été volé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Chloëlle en sortant de la bibliothèque, sa main dans celle de Delvin. Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Pour ne rien te cacher, je soupçonne ton frère d'avoir volé ce livre…

- Pourquoi lui ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en retirant vivement sa main. Dès qu'il y a un mauvais coup, Vladimir est derrière, c'est ça ?

- Lui, Cruor, ou encore un de ces types de Serpentard avec qui il traîne constamment.

- "Types de Serpentard", répéta Chloëlle avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère. Ce que tu peux être méprisant en disant cela ! Tu oublies un peu vite à quelle maison j'appartiens ! Ça ne te gêne pourtant pas, toi, de "traîner" avec une Serpentard. Tu penses que vous, les Serdaigles, êtes meilleurs ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua froidement Delvin en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

- Alors pourquoi l'accuses-tu ? Il n'a rien fait ces temps-ci, me semble-t-il.

- Parce qu'il est étroitement surveillé, et qu'il le sait. Les professeurs, les préfets, et mêmes certains fantômes ont pour consigne de garder un œil sur lui. Au moindre faux-pas, c'est l'exclusion, avec en prime un séjour indéterminé à St Mangouste…

Le ton de Delvin était glacé, tranchant même. Chloëlle recula d'un pas, comme pour mieux observer la personne quelle avait devant elle. Elle cherchait désespérément à reconnaître le jeune homme qu'elle pensait bien connaître, sinon qu'elle aimait.

La bouche fermée, sans ciller du regard, Delvin ne paraissait pas même respirer. Pourtant un flot de colère le submergeait, déversant en lui des sentiments de douleur, de frustration, de peine, de désespoir. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ces jours derniers semblait vouloir jaillir d'un seul coup, sous forme d'une haine aveugle. Cette même haine que l'on aimerait pourvoir rejeter sur quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, pour se venger de l'injustice qui vous a été faite.

Mais si la vengeance laisse croire qu'elle soulage, elle ne guérit rien. C'est ce que semblaient vouloir dire les yeux effarés de Chloëlle. Après quelques-unes de ces secondes interminables, Delvin inspira profondément et c'est un peu plus calme qu'il reprit la parole.

- Si je suspecte ton frère, c'est parce qu'il voulait que le jeune Gryffondor qu'il a martyrisé dérobe pour lui un livre de la réserve.

- Simple coïncidence, dit Chloëlle sur la défensive.

- Certaines coïncidences sont troublantes, tu ne trouves pas ? répondit Delvin avec ironie.

- Il y a des milliers de livres dans cette bibliothèque. Vladimir voulait probablement un grimoire de potions rares, sûrement pour faire une crasse, je te l'accorde, mais ce serait vraiment un hasard si…

- Je ne crois au hasard que lorsqu'il fait bien les choses, coupa-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, tu seras fixée…

- Il ne me répondra pas, fit Chloëlle en haussant les épaules. Il ne me parle plus depuis que je sors avec toi !

- Alors fouille ses affaires ! Tu dois pouvoir le faire, non ? Si je me suis trompé, je te présenterai mes excuses. Mais attends-toi à être déçue.

Mais pour toute réponse, Chloëlle tourna les talons et s'en fut d'un pas vif. Delvin la regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Elle devait affronter le mépris de son frère à cause de ses choix et elle en souffrait manifestement ; Lui n'avait trouvé qu'à rejeter sur elle des rancoeurs dont elle n'était pas responsable. C'est ainsi plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il vit le loup dont ils venaient de parler.

- Tss-tss, siffla Vladimir avec mépris, la langue entre les dents. Non seulement tu ennuies ma sœur, mais tu la pousses à m'espionner. Tu es vraiment un minable, Malbranche.

- Venant de toi, répondit Delvin dont la main se porta instinctivement sur sa baguette, je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Fais donc le malin… pendant que tu le peux. Je te le dis, un jour, je te ferai payer ton arrogance, et aussi d'avoir souillé Chloëlle de ton sang impur.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir tenir, Durbois, répondit Delvin avec condescendance. Quant à mon sang impur, il m'a bien gardé de la dégénérescence consanguine dont tu es le parfait exemple. Merci.

- Oh, oh ! On cherche à me faire sortir de mes gonds ? Voudrais-tu que je t'agresse afin que l'on m'expulse ? Non, désolé, très cher. Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir. Car vois-tu, ma consanguinité ne m'a pas privé d'intelligence.

A la manière d'un fauve qui tourne autour de sa proie, cherchant le meilleur moment pour bondir, Vladimir faisait des allers-retours d'un pas lent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose... Delvin ne le quittait pas des yeux, se demandant à quel moment il allait agir. Mais contrairement à lui, son ennemi n'avait rien dans les mains et se retrouvait ainsi en position de faiblesse. C'est alors que Delvin comprit. Il se retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette devant lui, persuadé qu'il allait être attaqué par derrière. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une alcôve obscure, toutefois assez grande pour abriter quelqu'un.

- _Lumos ! _dit-il d'une voix forte, projetant sur le mur un cône de lumière blanche.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre, une silhouette immobile semblait observer la scène. Delvin, sur le qui-vive, fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Sors de là, Cruor !

Mais le jeune homme à l'allure faussement frêle ne répondit pas, et demeura figé. Delvin s'approcha un peu. Il reconnu bien le comparse violent de Vladimir, mais ce dernier avait été métamorphosé en une statue de bois, paralysé alors qu'il était manifestement sur le point de lancer un maléfice. Delvin se tourna vers Vladimir, dont les yeux étaient exorbités de stupéfaction. Avant qu'il eut le temps de l'interroger, ce dernier fit volte-face et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Delvin rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe, et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il ne tenait pas à s'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. En chemin, il sentit Nalia, invisible, se poser sur son épaule.

- Merci, dit Delvin à voix basse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient encore fait sans ton intervention.

- J'ai fait la promesse de te protéger, répondit la fée. Je crois que Vladimir va maintenant réfléchir à deux fois avant de te tendre une embuscade. Il doit se demander comment tu as fait.

- Cruor va rester combien de temps dans cet état ?

- Je pourrais le laisser ainsi jusqu'à ce que les termites le réduisent en un petit tas de bois vermoulu. Mais je pense qu'une petite heure fera l'affaire.

Excepté la quantité de travail qui demeurait importante, les semaines qui suivirent furent tout à fait calmes, un peu à l'image du morne climat chaque jour un peu plus froid. Une certaine fraîcheur s'était également installée entre Chloëlle et Delvin qui ne s'étaient plus rencontrés qu'au détour d'un couloir ou pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en communs. Delvin était trop préoccupé par le décès de Melchior pour souffrir véritablement de cette situation. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade, lorsqu'un matin au petit-déjeuner, un jeune élève de Serpentard lui apporta une lettre. Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour un rendez-vous avec Chloëlle était en fait le signalement que ses leçons privées avec le professeur Sangfrousse commenceraient le soir même, après le dîner.

Delvin arriva essoufflé, à cause d'un escalier qui l'avait contraint à faire un détour, avec plusieurs minutes de retard devant le bureau du professeur Sangfrousse. Il frappa à la porte et fut aussitôt invité à entrer. C'était la première fois que Delvin visitait l'univers du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et l'atmosphère oppressante tranchait pour le moins avec le caractère sympathique du personnage : Sur tous les murs étaient accrochés des dizaines de photographies et de gravures animées d'individus qui, à l'exception de quelques uns, affichaient un visage inquiétant ou menaçant.

- Ah, bonsoir Delvin ! Donne-moi quelques minutes, le temps que je range ces papiers et nous pourrons commencer.

- Bonsoir, monsieur, répondit machinalement Delvin dont le regard s'en retourna instinctivement vers les portraits. Pardonnez-moi, mais, ces visages sur vos murs, ce sont les mages que vous avez arrêtés ?

- Par la barbe de Merlin, non ! Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas encore été arrêtés. Il s'agit de la plupart des sorciers recherchés par les aurors, ou leurs équivalents, partout à travers le monde. Certains nous échappent depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Quelques uns sont même probablement morts.

- Pourquoi ne pas retirer leurs portraits, dans ce cas ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas exclu qu'ils aient trouvé le moyen d'allonger l'espérance de vie déjà considérable des sorciers. La Pierre Philosophale n'est pas un mythe, pas plus que ne le sont le sang de licorne ou les fées sylvestres ; Et je ne parle pas des expériences dont nous ignorons tout.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? interrogea Delvin qui se désintéressa aussitôt des portraits.

- Je disais que certaines expériences de magie noire…

- Non, au sujet des fées sylvestres.

Guilbert Sangfrousse dévisagea l'adolescent avec circonspection avant de poursuivre.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu es bien jeune pour te soucier d'immortalité, demanda le professeur avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

- C'est juste que j'ai lu quelque chose à leur sujet, il y a peu, improvisa Delvin d'un air détaché.

- En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Les fées sylvestres ont le pouvoir de conférer à un humain une longévité exceptionnelle mais personne ne sait précisément comment. Pour cette raison, elles ont été pourchassées pendant des siècles par des sorciers peu scrupuleux qui voulaient percer à jour leur secret. Aujourd'hui, il est extrêmement rare d'en rencontrer…

Delvin songea qu'il était plus sage de ne plus poser de question à ce sujet pour ne pas trahir son trop grand intérêt pour les fées et l'existence de Nalia.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Sangfrousse lui enseigna le sortilège qui interdisait à tous sorcier de transplaner. Pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres à pouvoir le faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Sangfrousse fit venir Mustle, l'elfe au regard bicolore, que Delvin avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Delvin se sentait condamné à n'apprendre dorénavant que des sorts d'une extrême complexité car il eût beaucoup de difficulté à empêcher l'elfe de se volatiliser d'un simple claquement de doigt ; Ceci n'était pas sans induire d'ailleurs un sentiment de culpabilité chez la petite créature. Il y eut donc un sentiment partagé de grande satisfaction quand Delvin parvint à s'exécuter plusieurs fois de suite.

- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Sangfrousse. Vraiment très bien.

- Bravo, Monsieur ! ajouta la petite créature.

- Merci, répondit Delvin en réprimant du mieux possible un bâillement.

- Puis-je disposer, messieurs ? demanda l'elfe.

- Bien sûr, Mustle. Merci pour ton aide.

Mustle disparut avec un petit claquement sonore. Le professeur Sangfrousse posa sa main sur l'épaule de Delvin pour le retenir quelques instants.

- Avant de partir, j'aimerais t'enseigner un petit secret de mon invention qui m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois. J'ai eu cette idée un jour en regardant un spectacle de prestidigitation moldu. L'artiste faisait disparaître des pièces de monnaie dans la chair son bras. Ma version permet de cacher ta baguette dans ta cuisse. Tes adversaires pensent que tu es désarmé et c'est par conséquent un avantage décisif. Je vais te montrer.

Le professeur plaqua sa baguette le long de sa jambe et prononça :

- _Carnis Dissimulare_ !

La baguette finement ouvragée sembla s'enfoncer discrètement dans les plis de la robe et disparut rapidement.

- Et voilà ! fit Sangfrousse. La formule inverse est : _Extrahere._ Entraîne-toi d'abord avec de petits objets ; il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses. L'idéal aussi serait que tu saches le pratiquer sans prononcer la formule. Mais ça, ce sera l'objet de notre prochaine leçon. File te coucher maintenant, tu es épuisé. Bonne nuit, Delvin.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à son lit à baldaquin, Delvin s'arrêta, devant une fenêtre dont le givre avait envahi les angles, pour observer un rideau dense de flocons de neige qui tombaient avec légèreté. Un épais manteau recouvrait déjà le parc et contraignait les arbres à plier leurs branches sous son poids. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue le samedi suivant et Delvin décida de faire un détour par la volière pour y retrouver Fulgur, maintenant rétabli. La plupart des oiseaux étaient partis chasser les quelques rongeurs qui devaient se risquer au dehors pour dénicher de maigres racines à grignoter. Sur le sol, les fientes des rapaces avaient gelé tant il faisait froid. Delvin ferma le col de sa robe car il grelottait déjà. Puis il repéra le volatile qui, lui, dormait profondément. Il écrivit un rapide petit mot sur un bout de parchemin et héla son faucon. Fulgur plongea aussitôt en piqué, déploya ses ailes à la dernière seconde et se posa avec douceur sur l'épaule de son maître.

- Je veux que tu donnes ce message à Chloëlle à un moment où elle sera seule, dit Delvin en grattant doucement le cou de l'oiseau. C'est important qu'on ne te voie pas, d'accord ?

Fulgur le fixa un instant et prit son envol pour retourner sur son perchoir.

La plupart des élèves qui se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là profiteraient de cette sortie pour effectuer leurs achats de Noël. Céleste et Phil avaient décidé de rester au Château pour vérifier que la préparation de la potion, qui rendrait à ce dernier sa condition première, se déroulait normalement. Delvin s'était couvert chaudement car une bise soufflait avec force. Le trajet jusqu'au village fut assez fatiguant car la couche de neige était épaisse il était fréquent de s'y enfoncer jusqu'au genou. Néanmoins, le vent avait chassé les nuages et le soleil faisait scintiller la neige comme autant de minuscules diamants. Emmitouflé dans ses vêtements, Delvin déambulait dans les rues commerçantes quand il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une librairie. Son regard se posa sur un livre dont le titre le fit sourire : _L'élevage des Dragons à l'usage des courageux et des inconscients _par Norbert Cramoisi. C'était là sans nul doute le cadeau idéal pour Hagrid.Il entra dans la boutique qui paraissait surchauffée en comparaison avec l'extérieur et paya les deux Gallions que coûtait l'ouvrage. Plus tard, il trouva pour Phil un recueil de sorts d'améliorations pour balais et choisit pour Céleste une balance de très haute précision qui, si elle avait contribué à délester Delvin d'une bonne partie de son argent, lui servirait néanmoins toute sa vie. En sortant de la boutique de l'apothicaire, Delvin remarqua un détail insolite : la petite fée sylvestre était très légèrement visible !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nalia ? j'arrive à te voir.

- Comment ? balbutia-t-elle. C'est impossible… je ne dois pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ?

C'était comme si le corps de la fée se matérialisait progressivement. Delvin se mit à l'écart pour ne pas être vu. Nalia, posée dans le creux de sa main, se concentrait pour se rendre à nouveau invisible mais tous ses efforts furent vains.

- Es-tu en train de perdre tes pouvoirs ? s'inquiéta Delvin.

- D'une certaine façon, oui. Je crois que le changement s'opère.

- Quel changement ?

- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je vais retourner à mon arbre et consulter mes sœurs. Je te rejoins dès que possible, ajouta Nalia en prenant son envol.

- Sois prudente ! dit Delvin en regardant la fée s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Delvin attendit l'heure de son rendez-vous avec inquiétude. Il avait choisi une cascade gelée durant l'hiver qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche du village. Cette année-là, un artiste sorcier avait sculpté la glace sur toute sa hauteur et le résultat était aussi magnifique que saisissant. L'œuvre représentait la plupart des créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt interdite : il y avait des licornes, des centaures, des nymphes mais aussi des créatures plus inquiétantes comme des loups géants, des liches ou des manticores. Delvin aurait pu observer la sculpture des heures durant tant elle fourmillait de détails mais Chloëlle arriva bientôt. Malgré l'épaisseur des ses vêtements, elle se déplaçait sur la neige avec légèreté et une grâce peu commune.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, dit Delvin avec une légère maladresse. Vraiment.

- Je n'aurais raté ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde… Tu me manques.

Les mots que Delvin avait préparés se perdirent dans sa gorge et étaient de toutes façons inutiles. Il la regarda dans les yeux et ils se prirent dans les bras. Après s'être embrassées longuement, il se demandait pour quelles raisons idiotes ils avaient pu être si distants l'un envers l'autre. Il glissa une main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit les deux petits anneaux d'or qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Les yeux de Chloëlle brillaient de joies et d'incrédulité.

- Ces anneaux ont appartenu à mes parents. Ce sont des anneaux de Télès. Ils nous permettront de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent et même de communiquer à distance. Peut être que comme ça, il n'y aura plus jamais de malentendus entre nous. Je voudrais que tu en portes un.

Une ombre passa sur le beau visage de Chloëlle. En guise de réponse, elle enserra Delvin avec autant de force que de tendresse. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte, Delvin remarqua que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, finit-elle par dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause de Vladimir. Il va remarquer ce bijou et comprendra que ça vient de toi.

- Et alors ? Tu m'as dit que tu te fichais bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Il a parlé de notre relation à notre père. Il est furieux et il m'a ordonné de ne plus te voir. Sans quoi, il a menacé de me retirer de Poudlard… Vladimir croit que nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Si j'accepte ton anneau, il saura.

- Je comprends. C'était une mauvaise idée.

- Non, au contraire. Je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies proposé. Merci.

- Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? demanda Delvin avec inquiétude.

- On va continuer à se voir, mais il faudra redoubler de vigilance.

Delvin et Chloëlle ne se quittèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi et rentrèrent séparément au Château. Pendant le retour, Delvin contemplait les deux anneaux dans le creux de sa main avec amertume. Il se consola un peu car il avait le sentiment que son histoire avec Chloëlle était loin d'être terminée, bien au contraire. Un jour, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher et cette pensée le réconforta quelque peu.

Le dortoir des sixièmes années était vide quand Delvin y entra pour déposer ses achats. Alors qu'il séchait ses vêtements l'aide de sa baguette, il entendit de très faibles pleurs qui venaient de son lit. Il s'approcha lentement et découvrit Nalia, recroquevillée, posée sur son oreiller. Delvin remarqua avec horreur que ses ailes à l'allure de feuilles étaient tombées. Sa nudité n'était plus la même et ne paraissait plus aussi naturelle. Elle mettait Delvin mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! demanda Delvin paniqué.

- Je n'ai pas pu arriver jusqu'à mon arbre. Je sentais que je ne pourrai bientôt plus voler. Il était préférable que je rentre au plus vite au Château. Mais je sais ce qui m'arrive.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

- Je me transforme, Delvin. Je vais perdre mes pouvoirs pour progressivement devenir humaine. Je deviens mortelle.

- Comme ça ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Il y a une raison mais elle importe peu. C'est ainsi. Je ne suis pas malheureuse. J'ai juste… peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Nalia, la rassura Delvin. Je suis là. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

- Pourrais-tu me trouver des vêtements s'il te plaît. J'ai froid.

8


End file.
